The Rogue Hero
by PhantomRed
Summary: A New Uzumaki has arrived in the hidden leaf. He will bring two blondes together and bring darkness. He may be called a hero but he's nothing but himself. A new Chunin exams is announced and many people from different places have entered. Which one is connected to the war that is about to occur. (OC involve)(Crossover later on)
1. Chapter 1

**The Intruders**

It is a bright shiny day in the hidden leaf village. Many people had smiles on their faces. Many buildings were being rebuilt and shops began to open up business again since the battle of pain caused so much damaged that everyone needed to restart. It's been awhile since pain attack but now the village is faced with something that may change their future and the shinobi world.

"Uh, so tired….that mission was so long" said Naruto with his arms hanging down.

"Can you stop complaining for once…it was hard enough to be partnered up with but now I had to endure your constant complaining" said Ino in a irritated tone.

"Hi, dont think this was easy for me...I had to deal with your bossiness" said Naruto.

 **(SMASHED)**

"Urgh!" Said Naruto after he was punched to the ground by Ino.

"mph..I now know how Sakura and Sasuke feels" said Ino.

"(Got up)...ya and I know how Shikamaru and Choji feels" said Naruto.

"(Raising fist)..what was that" said Ino in a angry tone.

Naruto was shaking in fear feeling Ino's anger. They both just got back from a three day mission. Lady Tsunade made them partner up because there abilities were needed for this mission but they had other opinions about it but they couldnt stand a chance against Tsunade knowing what she will do to them if they disobey. They were walking through the village to see her and tell her how it went.

"So tell me Naruto...this was running through my mind when you brought Sasuke back" said Ino.

"Really, what is it" said Naruto with a confused expression.

"Tell me how did you get Sasuke back...no one knows the details on how you were able to bring him back since...he became a rogue ninja and all..I just want to know how" said Ino look straight at him.

"Oh, well..(scratching his neck)..it's a long story" said Naruto with a grin.

"Ok then..after visiting Tsunade..tell me it" said Ino.

"Ok then" said Naruto.

XXX

 **Hokage Building**

"So seems like you two came back...how was it" said Tsunada.

"It was great...except of the fact of having an annoying partner then it turned out great" said Ino looking at Naruto.

"Ya...don't forget your bossiness" whispered Naruto to himself.

"I heard that" said Ino in an anger tone.

Naruto froze in fear. Then they heard Tsunade cough. They turned to her.

"Well sounds like the mission was a success then" said Tsunada.

"Yes" said the both of them.

"Good then...this is the last mission you will have...since the fourth great ninja war is about to start" said Tsunada.

"So, any news about Madara" said Naruto.

"No, one of our Intel units didn't find anything useful" said Tsunada.

"Sounds like this war is going to be tough" said Ino.

"Ya but don't worry...the ninja alliance is already set up, we have many powerful Shinobi in our side so we can handle what Madara throws at us" said Tsunada.

"Your right" said Naruto with a smile.

"(Smiling)..ya and having Sasuke back, it gave us more fire power and it's all thanks to you Naruto" said Tsunada.

"(Scratching his neck)..Ya, but he's the still same stubborn idiot" said Naruto.

"Are you sure your not talking about your self" said Ino with a smirk

"Hi, I should say the same thin…" said Naruto but stopped when he saw Ino's dark ora around her. He was sweating in fear.

"What were you going to say...Naruto" said Ino with a fake scary smile.

"Uh...nothing" said Naruto.

"Well then...I have nothing to say to you anymore so you are free to do whatever you want, so get out" said Tsunade.

Then the two started leaving the building with Naruto having his arms crossed behind his head. When he got outside. He was looking at the sky. Ino notice him and saw his expression. She never saw Naruto look like this before. He looked like he was in deep thought. _"_ _Whats he thinking about...wait...when did he start thinking"_ thought Ino with confusion.

XXX

Somewhere in the village. Beside two buildings there was a swirling whole that appeared out of nothing. Then two figures can from it.

"Urgh…" said the male.

He had black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing clothes that wasn't from the hidden leaf village. He had a black V neck shirt underneath an open up red blazer. It had gray pockets and the edges(like end of sleeves and collar) it was colour gray. It also has a line connecting the arm pit to the shoulder which is colour gray and also on the other side. He was wearing gray pants.

"Ouch...my butt" said a female rubbing her bottom.

She has blonde hair, blue eyes. She is also wearing clothes that weren't from the hidden leaf Village. She is wearing a light green V neck shirt underneath a white vest..(it's not a winter vest. It's like for summer or spring). She was wearing a white skirt.

The two started to look at there surroundings.

"Hi, Yusai...where are we" said the female with confusion.

"Dont know Kira...but seems like someone screwed us over" said Yusai.

XXX

Naruto and Ino were sitting outside, near the river bay. Naruto is about to tell Ino about how he brought Sasuke back.

"So" said Ino.

"So what…" said Naruto with a confused look.

"Idiot...tell me about how you brought Sasuke back" said Ino with irritation.

"Oh…(looking at the water)...it might be a little confusing but I will try my best...when I found Sasuke, I saw how much he changed...and his power increase...it felt darker..like something grabbed hold of Sasuke and he was absorbing it's energy...I knew when I saw him...I would lose"

"But how did you beat Sasuke then"

"Well, when I found him….we didn't fight because our fight was staged...we entered some type of competition or should I say forced"

"Competition...who would do that"

"Someone that works for Madara Uchiha"

"That worthless bastard...why can't he just stop"

"(Smiled)...to be honest even if it was planned that me and Sasuke would fight..I still have my reasons and follow what I believe is right...and that's when I met the person that helped me save Sasuke"

"Who, is he in the village or somewhere out of the village….whats his name...what does he look like"

"Whoa...Ino...relax..your giving me so much questions"

"Well if there is someone else besides you that saved Sasuke.. shouldn't we know about"

"Ya, but the problem is that this guy is different...to answer one of your questions...he is not from the leaf village and also not from any other"

"What do you mean by that"

"He's someone that I can't visit or anyone can…(frowned)...I wish I can but it's impossible to find him"

"Why?"

"(Smiled)...because of who he is...hes someone important but can't be found unless he wants you to find him….his chakra energy matches the level of a tail beast and also if we ever fight...I would lose"

"He's that strong….and he fought alongside you against Sasuke"

"No...instead he just gave me advice on how to deal with Sasuke"

"Advice?..why do you need advice..don't you have to beat him until he goes back to his original self"

"It's not that easy Ino...I needed to understand why Sasuke is doing the things he has done..I need to understand who Sasuke really was and that guy was the one that helped me...since he also been in the darkness like Sasuke and me"said Naruto. He felt like he's feeling the pain he felt when facing Sasuke and about his past.

Ino also felt like she touched something that shouldn't be touched. Knowing that someone else has a similar experience like Sasuke and Naruto, makes her feel horrible since she never had those experiences. She got everything she wanted but even so, she had friends that isn't like her like Naruto and Sasuke. She knew that each of them had a hard life. It wasn't easy for them. Her heart felt like someone was grabbing on it. She had a sad expression.

"Sorry" said Ino softly.

"Uh,..why" said Naruto looking at her.

"Because of how I was acting...I thought it was just a fight and you only had to beat him to bring him back to his senses but I was wrong...you had too deal with so much pain...and I treated it like it was nothing...I'm sorry….Naruto" said Ino with a tear sliding down from her cheek.

"(Smiling)...you dont have to say sorry..but thank you for feeling that way...do you want to know the last part of my story" ask Naruto looking at her.

Ino rubbed her eyes. She was calm and then looked into his bright blue eyes. _"_ _Even though he had a hard life and had too deal with things not all of us kids would do...he still had an expression that shows he's looking forward to the future…(smiling)...when did you become this strong...Naruto...when did you become a man"_ thought Ino with a small blush.

"Maybe some other time" said Ino with a smile.

"Uh" said Naruto with a confused look.

 _"_ _And he's back to being an idiot...uh..oh well...seeing his handsome face his all I ne..wait...what was about to say"_ though Ino and looked away from Naruto. She had a huge blush.

"Are you an idiot...I said some other time...let's just go...my butt is hurting sitting in the grass" said Ino standing up and walking away.

"Ok...weirdo" said Naruto quietly.

"I heard that!" Yelled Ino.

 **(SMASHED)**

"Ouch!" Said Naruto in pain.

Ino punched him so hard. She then turned around and started walking. She was smiling.

XXX

"Hi,..Yusai...whatever you think your about to do...whatever idea you have that might work here...whatever feelings you have...just forget about it!" Said Kira looking at Yusai.

They were surrounded by Anbu black ops. They were notified that there were mysterious people in the leaf village and found Yusai and Kira so fast. Yusai was glaring at them, ready to fight but Kira tried to stop him. _"_ _Yusai don't be stupid or I will chain you up until you say merci"_ thought Kira glaring at Yusai's back. Yusai was shaking in fear. He felt like his life his endanger. _"_ _Crap, Kira must be thinking of tormenting me again...I think I should listen before I say goodbye to this world"_ thought Yusai sweating in fear. Yusai stopped staring and just let himself be captured just like Kira. They both were chained up and sent to the jail cell.

 **Note: When I thought of this idea, I didn't know how the battle between Naruto and Sasuke so I made a different version with a different reason since back then, I didn't there final fight was in the Final valley and the reason behind the fight since I didn't read the manga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prisoners**

The intruders that appeared in the hidden leaf out of nowhere are in a prison cell. It is dark and water was dripping from the walls. The whole cell looked like a cave. There was torches around so they can see. The location is underground. Yusai and Kira were chained up from each other. They couldn't move.

"Uh…(moving her head)...where are we?" Ask Kira waking up.

"Some type of prison cell" said Yusai who was already awake.

"Shouldn't we escape"

"We can't"

"Why"

"Because….someones coming"

Kira then faced the direction Yusai was facing. She could hear footsteps. They sounded like a women with high heels. She saw a lady wearing a green cloak. She had blonde hair and a big bust. _"_ _Wow, those are huge…(looking down)...I wonder if mine would be that big_ " thought Kira. Lady Tsunade has arrived and with two anbu black ops on her side.

"Those these are the intruders" said lady Tsunade.

"Yes"

"So tell me who are you two" said Tsunade look at them. _"_ _There just children….probably the same age has Naruto...who could they be_ " thought to herself. She felt curious about them.

"Why should we,(glaring)...I rather not say anything to a old lady" said Yusai with a smirk.

Tsunade has a tick mark on her head. She felt anger rise within her. She clenched her fist so hard. Yusai eyes widen. He can feel Tsunade's strength. He then stopped smirking. Tsunade soon calmed down. She then looked at them with a serious expression.

"Do you know who are you speaking to kid...I'm the Hokage of the hidden leaf village...Lady Tsunade and I would like for you to address me right...brat" said Tsunade in a serious tone.

"Hokage?...never heard of it" said Yusai.

"What...you dont know what a Hokage is" said Tsunade with a disbelief expression.

"Hi, Yusai, I think we might have got ourselves into a bad situation" whispered Kira to Yusai.

He ignored her. He then closed his eyes. _"_ _Whats this strange feeling about this place...ever since we got here...I felt something familiar…(opening his eyes, turned to Kira)...I rather not have her here"_ thought Yusai. Kira looked at him with a confused look. He then turned to lady Tsunade.

"Ok,...my name is Yusai and this is Kira..my girlfriend..I will tell you everything I know if Kira gets out of here" said Yusai with a serious tone.

"Wait...what..no...Yusai…" said Kira with a shock expression.

Tsunade had a surprised expression. She never thought he would tell her anything and seeing him wanting to let his girlfriend leave here and for him to stay and be questioned. It was quite noble of him. She made a small smile. _"_ _No spy would do this, but even so...I need to see if he's a danger or a threat_ " thought Tsunade.

"Fine...but I will let one of my ninjas keep on eye on her and she must not leave the village...ive I made my self clear"

"Wait...Yu.." said Kira but was cut off.

"Yes,..(turning to Kira and smiled)..please Kira you should not be in here...I rather have you somewhere safe than here"

Kira was stunned hearing this from Yusai. He never acted like this before. Even though she felt a small smile appearing on her face. She knew something was bothering Yusai. She then looked at him. Even though he never acted like this, she knew the that he meant every word.

"Alright Yusai…(turned to Tsunade)..well, I'm going to get out?" said Kira with a hint of anger.

Tsunade nodded her head and the Anbu ninjas opened the cell. They did some hands signs. They then approached Kira. They made different hand signs and all of the sudden her chains fell off. While this was happening, Yusai was watching every move they made. Then Kira began to stand up and got out of the cell. It soon closed. Kira then looked back at Yusai with a sad expression. Even though she knew Yusai could get out of this with no problem. Just seeing him here tied up like a criminal made her feel sad inside. She wanted so badly just to knock everyone out so she can save Yusai but Yusai wanted her to leave so she pushed away those feelings and began following the Anbu and Tsunade up stairs but before Tsunade couldn't be seen anymore she turned to Yusai who made a sound. He had a serious look.

"You better not let anything happen to her or you will pay" said Yusai with a glare in a cold tone.

Tsunade could feel herself shake a bit. Her heart was pounding fast. _"_ _What is this feeling….i only felt this way when I use to fear blood...dont tell me he is making me scared_ " thought Tsunade with fear. She then looked at the boy and remembered what he said. Her eyes then soften. The feeling of fear she once had soon disappeared. _"_ _He must really love this girl for him to take me on"_ thought Tsunade. This reminded her of someone who had the same guts who challenged her so she can become the hokage. She smiled.

"I promise...Kira will be safe" said Tsunade with a soften tone.

Yusai then exhaled. Soon Tsunade and Kira began to leave the prison.

XXX

"So where are you taking me" said Kira with a curious expression.

"To someone I trust that can protect you from any danger but he might act stupid at times….but he's someone with a kind heart" said Tsunade with a smile.

"That sounds like Yusai" said Kira quietly.

"Oh, really..from the way I see him...he didn't have a idiot side..hes seem...more of a serious type of guy" said Kira.

"(Smiling)..well let's just say there are times where he acts stupid but even so, he has a big heart...even if he doesn't show it...he cares for his friends above anything else and would do anything for them"

Tsunade had a surprised expression. _"_ _That sounds like Naruto...who are these two"_ thought Tsunade. She had more questions now then before.

XXX

Kira got outside and found herself seeing so many lively people with smiles and talking to one another.

"Wow, everyone looks so happy" said Kira.

"Well you can say...they all had their life's spared" said Tsunade.

"Spared?" Said Kira in confusion.

"This is the hidden leaf village, and I'm the Hokage who runs everything around here"

"Wow, so you're like the boss of this village"

"You can say that"

"That's amazing"

"(Smiled)...so you arent from here"

"No, it's hard to explain where were from"

"Well then…seems like he's here"

Kira turned to what she was talking about. She saw a blonde spiky haired boy who had whiskers. He looked the same height has Yusai. The more she looks at him, the more she starts feeling something. _"_ _This feeling...it feels familiar...its almost like Yusai that one time...who is this guy"_ thought Kira. Naruto was walking in the direction they are in. He wasn't alone. A blonde hair girl was next to him. Wearing a purple uniform. Her right eye was covered by her hair.

"Hi, Naruto...Ino" said Tsunade.

She called them over. They looked at her and walked to her.

"Oh, granny...so whats up" said Naruto with a grin.

"(Smiling)...well I have a job for you" said Tsunade.

"Job...but I just got back from a mission with Ino...I'm tired" whined Naruto.

"Stop complaining...you should be grateful that you were partnered up with me" said Ino with a smile.

"Ya, I should be grateful to be partnered up with a bossy…(SMASHED)" said Naruto but was punched by Ino.

"What were you going to say" said Ino in anger.

"Uh.. nothing... nothing" said Naruto nervously.

" _Wow..do they have abusive relationship"_ Thought Kira with a curious expression.

"So,Lady Tsunade...what's the job this knucklehead is about to do" said Ino.

"He needs to watch Kira, and protect her" said Tsunade.

"Protect her?" Said Ino with confusion. She then looked at Kira.

" _This girl...now I get a good look at her...she looks stunning...and Naruto is going to be her body guard...grrrr..what the hell, she doesn't look like she needs to be protected_ …" thought Ino in irritation. She didn't like the idea Naruto being by Kira's side. Kira saw her look towards her. She then smirked. _"_ _Well, well, seems like someone might be jealous of me...this might be fun_ " thought Kira glaring at Ino. They were in a staring contest until Naruto snapped them out by being in front of Kira.

"Well then…(raising his hand)...I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a smile.

Kira eyes widen hearing his last name. _"_ _Uzu..maki...his last name...where are we"_ thought Kira in confusion. She was surprised hearing Naruto's last since she knows someone with the same last name and he's not from here, whatever here was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura**

Kira stood there, staring at Naruto after she heard his last name. She notices that she didn't shake his hand.

"Oh sorry….my name is Kira Yasora" said Kira shaking his hand.

They split apart and Ino then stepped in and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka" said Ino with a smile.

"Hi" said Kira with a smile.

"Well then, I'm going to leave her in your hands Naruto...I'm going to interrogate her friend" said Tsunade and disappeared.

"Well seems like your stuck with me" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ya, seems like it" said Kira in an awkward tone.

"So where you from" said Ino.

"Somewhere not here" said Kira.

"That doesn't make sense" said Ino.

"Well that's the only answer I can give you" said Kira with a rude tone.

"(Tick mark)...oh, well no matter...from what Lady Tsunade just said...you didn't come here alone, my dad probably will get the answers from your friend" said Ino with a smile.

"I don't think he can, he probably will get a black eye if he tries" said Kira with a smirk.

"My dad is the head of the interrogation unit...he just has to enter his mind and get the information out of him" said Ino with a smirk.

Kira eyes widen in shock. _"_ _Her farther can do that…thats not good" thou_ ght Kira. She clenched her fist. Naruto saw the friction between them. Part of him felt scared and should let them be but he can't let them fight.

"Guys, stop with the fighting" said Naruto in a nervous tone.

"whos says were fighting…im just stating the facts that's all" said Ino crossing her arms.

"Hi, Kira you hungry" said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Uh...a little..why" said Kira with confusion.

"Good, let's go to my favourite place to eat" said Naruto. _"_ _Since it's a better place than being next to Ino_ " thought Naruto.

Kira was surprised hearing his offer. She was about to say no but she was hungry and also the look that Ino gave when Naruto asked her. She looked pissed off. _"_ _Man, seeing the look on her face...makes me want to make her jealous more...and maybe I can get these together somehow"_ thought Kira with a grin. She then grabbed Naruto's right arm. Kira saw Ino's reaction. Her face was steaming red from anger.

"Well then, take me" said Kira with a smile.

Naruto blushed from Kira holding his arm. Part of him like the idea of having a girl touching him and another part just feels confused.

"Ok..let's g.." said Naruto but was interrupted.

"I'm coming too" said Ino and took Naruto's free arm.

"Uh..Ino" said Naruto in a surprised tone.

" _Bold move Ino_ " thought Kira.

" _What..now Ino…(blushing hard)...man what's up with today that is making girls cling to me"_ thought Naruto.

"Well, are you going to bring us or are we just going to stay here like this" said Ino with a blush. _"_ _Why am I doing this"_ thought Ino.

"Uh..right...let's go to ichiraku's" said Naruto and then began to walk.

XXX

A pink hair girl was walking through the hidden leaf village. _"_ _Wow, seeing how everything was once destroyed, and now it's like a new village..and it's all thanks to Naruto..(smiling)..he did so much for this village and even brought...Sasuke back..(frown)..i was happy seeing him back but...the feelings I once had for him, is gone...I wonder what happen" th_ ought Sakura. She then saw a blonde spiky hair. _"_ _Hi it's Naruto…(beat..beat)..uh..my heart is beating fast, that's weird...uh..hi..wait..(squinting eyes)..who's that with him!...and why are they holding his arms…(clenching fists)..Naruto!_ " Thought Sakura in anger. She then began to follow where Naruto was going. She was close enough and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi ,Naruto!" Yelled Sakura.

"Uh,..(turned around)..Sakura" said Naruto with a confused look.

Kira and Ino also turned around and saw Sakura. She felt embarrassed for yelling. Her face was red. _"_ _Who's she?"_ Thought Kira. _"_ _Great, forehead is here"_ thought Ino.

"Hi,Sakura" said Naruto smiling at her.

"Uh...hi,wait..(looking at Ino)..Inopig why are you here" said Sakura with confusion.

"I'm here forehead because Naruto offered me to go and eat with him" said Ino with a smirk.

"Really?" said Sakura with a confused expression. She then notices Kira _"_ _And who is she"_

"I'm Kira" said Kira with a smile.

"Naruto explain" said Sakura in anger.

"Uh well, me and Ino just got back from a mission and then Granny told me I need to watch Kira and protect her, and now we are heading to ichirakus to eat" said Naruto with a nervous smile.

"Uh, so you didn't invite Ino then" said Sakura.

"Uh, well she just…ouch" said Naruto being grabbed hard by Ino.

"Well we should be going Naruto...we don't need flat chest here to stop us any longer" said Ino with a smile.

"(Tick mark)..whats that pig" said Sakura in anger.

Kira was seeing the tension between the two. " _Ok, now things got interesting...i think I like this place_ " thought Kira with a smile.

"Why not you join us Sakura...If it's alright with you Naruto" said Kira with a smile.

"Ya,..come join us Sakura" said Naruto with a grin.

She saw his grin and her heart sped up a bit. Her face was heating up.

"Ya, sure" said Sakura.

"Good" said Naruto.

Everyone began walking and Kira and Ino separated from Naruto. Kira was behind him while Sakura and Ino were beside him, glaring to another with anger.

XXX

 **Ichiraku**

All four of them arrived at Ichiraku and all are eating Ramen.

"Wow, this taste good" said Kira first time trying ramen.

"Glad you like it, this is my favorite place to eat" said Naruto with a smile.

While the two were having a conversation, Sakura and Ino were having their own conversation.

"Why are you doing here" said Sakura.

"Because I am hungry" said Ino in anger.

"So why did your grab Naruto's arm like that"

"Like what"

"You know what I mean"

"I absolutely have no clue" said Ino innocently while eating Ramen.

"Liar, pig listen you shouldn't act that way around Naruto, he's the type of guy that might get the wrong idea if you do something like that"

"So, why do you care"

"I care because I'm worried about Naruto getting his feelings hurt"

"Oh, really...are you sure you didn't do the same..forehead...don't forget how many times Naruto ask you for out before and each one you rejected…did you ever think how it affected him when you said No... because you were in love with that emo trait…" said Ino but got interrupted by Naruto.

"Ino, are you ok" said Naruto. He heard Ino voice getting louder.

"Oh, ya...just talking to Sakura about Sasuke" said Ino with a nervous smile.

"Sasuke?, Who's he" said Kira with a confused expression.

"Well he's a emo, traito.." said Ino but then saw Naruto turned to her and saw his face which had a serious expression.

"Ino, don't think that way...Sasuke isn't a traitor" said Naruto.

"But...Naru.." said Ino.

"No, Ino he might have left the village and threaten it, he's still my friend..our friend, he just lost himself...he let his revenge take over him" said Naruto with a sad expression.

Hearing this, made Kira have a surprised expression. _"_ _Revenge, traitor.."_ thought Kira with confusion.

"Um..who is Sasuke... because sounds like he's a bad guy" said Kira.

"(Faced Kira)..well it's hard to explain since he been through alot but for right now hes my best friend..(smiling)..and that's all he is, no matter what people may call...I will still think of him has my friend" said Naruto.

The three girls all had a surprised expression. Kira smiled hearing that. _"_ _Friend, I know one person that you should meet"_ thought Kira. _"_ _Wow, even though he left, betrayed us and even nearly killed him...he still thinks of him has a friend…(smiling)..Naruto you are something"_ thought Ino staring at Naruto. _"_ _Friend...Sasuke, hes right" thought Sakura._ Naruto then finished his tenth bowl.

"That was good, well then...why not I show you to him Kira" said Naruto.

"Uh, wait...now" said Kira.

"Ya, just to warn you...he might come off has strange but when you get to know him, he is a good guy" said Naruto.

"Ok" said Kira.

"I'm coming too" said Sakura and Ino.

"Uh, really" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, he's our teammate so why shouldn't I, (looking at Ino)..but I dont know why your going" said Sakura.

"Well,..I..I..wanted to be with Kira, who knows what Naruto's perverted mind might do to her" said Ino going behind Kira holding her shoulders.

" _What the hell, she looked like she wanted to kill me a second ago and now, she wants to protect me...she must really like him"_ thought Kira.

"Fine, let's go" said Naruto.

They all nodded and headed where Sasuke was which is the training grounds but they all never thought that he is not alone.

XXX

 **Prison Cell**

"So, is he the one I need to interrogate" said Inoichi

"Yes, don't worry he's contained so you just need to enter his mind" said Tsunade.

"Enter my mind..that's sounds interesting" said Yusai with a grin.

"Aren't you afraid for what am about to do to you" said Inoichi.

"No, not at all actually...I want you to enter my head" said Yusai.

"Really, why" said Inochi.

"Because….i want to see...if you can survive what you will see" said Yusai in a cold tone glaring at Inoichi.

Inoichi felt cold wind pass through him. He felt fear from Yusai's stare. He tried shrugging it off and made hand signs making the cell bars open. He then got near Yusai and sat down in front if him. He then was prepared to enter his mind.

"Remember, I warned you….dont underestimate me" said Yusai with a grin.

Tsunade was watching them. She was trying to warm herself by rubbing her arms. She felt scared for some reason. _"_ _Why am I feeling this way….Yusai is chained up and if he can us chakra, it won't work so why do I get the feeling...were walking into his trap"_ thought Tsunade.

Then Inoichi entered.

It went black with only Yusai grinning evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke**

The group was heading to the training grounds. Naruto and Kira were a head of the two who looked like they were arguing again.

"What up with those two" said Kira in confusion.

"Probably about Sasuke" said Naruto with a frown.

"Sasuke, why...do they have a bone to pick with him"

"No, they like him ever since the academy, Ino his all gaga over him while Sakura….(frowning)..she is in love with him"

"Oh, wow never would have guess" said Kira. _"_ _Literally, wouldn't have guess since they seem that they like you….i might be wrong and if so...my plan will fail"_ thought Kira and then remembered Naruto frowning after saying that Sakura loves Sasuke.

"Naruto, are you in love with Sakura" said Kira.

"(Turned to her)..uh..well…(nervous smile)..ya I still do but she's in love with Sasuke for a long time, so I rather be her best friend and be there for her than having my feelings crushed" said Naruto.

"Does she know"

"(Small smile)...ya since its pretty obvious, it was no secret that I like Sakura, its just her feelings toward Sasuke are much more stronger, you know"

"Hmm, would you ever fall in love again"

"Uh..(confused expression)" said Naruto with a blush looking at Kira.

She saw his reaction and knew what he was think. She giggled.

"Dont worry, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me since, I'm already taken" said Kira with a smile.

"You are"

"Ya, his name is Yusai..Uz..(coughed)...his name is Yusai"

"Yusai, uh...he must be a great guy if your dating him"

"(Smiled) he is...you know Naruto i know that your feelings for Sakura might not go away that fast but if you know Sakura won't return your feelings than why not trying to find someone new" said Kira.

"Someone new, maybe but who would go out with me"

"Well I don't know that much about you but I do know this, your a great guy...even if we never met before, it feels like I knew you for a long time...I don't know how, you have this weird Ora around you that attracts people to you...and maybe you can use that to find a girlfriend.(running a bit)...just dont sell yourself short, because I know someone who is similar too you and now hes my boyfriend" said Kira with a smile.

Naruto eyes widen. Hearing what Kira said just open something inside him. He felt happy and hope. _"_ _Maybe your right…but who and when will I find her"_ thought Naruto.

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"You know you dont have to come"said Sakura.

"Well, I want to be with Kira...who knows what she's hiding"

"Is that your real reason, she doesnt look harmful"

"You might not think so but I can sense she is bad news"

"Stop being paranoid, seems like were almost there"

"Great, i dont want to see him again"

"Why I thought you were head over heels for him" teasing Sakura.

"Not anymore, and haven't been after he left...I found out my feelings toward him was just a huge crush nothing more, nothing less, he might have good looks and good skills but he isn't right for me... through the years I started to understand certain things about my self..I plan on changing, being stronger, learning new things,..im done with crushes, I rather have someone who will be there instead of something imaginary" said Ino with a serious expression.

Sakura couldn't believe what Ino just said. She was surprised hearing this from her. She then notices she isn't the same girl that was always chasing after Sasuke, instead she's a grown woman.

"What happen to you" said Sakura.

"(Smiled)..I grew up Sakura...He's all yours if you want him" said Ino.

"But In…" said Sakura but was interrupted.

"Hi Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto waving his hand.

The group made it to the training grounds. They all saw Sasuke but he wasn't alone.

"Neji" said Sakura with confusion.

"Well hello everyone seems like our dual will wait Sasuke" said Neji.

Sasuke nodded and then turned his head to the group. Kira eyes widen in shock. " _Those eyes"_ thought Kira. Sasuke had his sharingan activated. Kira then hide behind Naruto. _"_ _How does he have it...and if he does, he can enter my mind, cannot let him see what's in my mind"_ thought Kira nervously. Naruto was confused along with Sakura and Ino who was clenching her fist hard. Sasuke had a confused expression. _"_ _Who's she"_ thought Sasuke. His eyes then turned back to normal.

"Well uh, Sasuke I want you to meet Kira" said Naruto going behind Kira who is hiding her face.

This made everyone including Neji confused. _"_ _Dammit, need to think smart, what would Yusai do, oh ya...beat him up but I can't do that, he probably can see what I'm about to do before I even do it...I really dont like those eyes"_ thought Kira. Sasuke had a confused expression but then understand why she is covering her face, more specifically her eyes. He made a small smile.

"Don't worry, my Sharingan are not activated, you can lower your guard" said Sasuke.

Kira then lower her arms. She was squinting at Sasuke, showing that she doesn't believe him.

"You must know about the sharingan if you covered your eyes"

"Well, you can say I know someone who uses those eyes that pisses me off every time he uses them" said Kira.

Everyone then were shock. Sasuke was even more surprised hearing that she knows someone with the sharingan must mean that there is another Uchiha. _"_ _Who is this girl_ " thought Sasuke. Kira notice everyone staring at her weird.

"What..whats the matter" said Kira looking confused.

"Uh, Kira you do understand what you just said, right" said Naruto.

"Uh, what did I say"

"You know someone with the same eyes that Sasuke had a few seconds ago" said Sakura.

"Well ya, is that weird or something"said Kira.

"Tells us, who are you" said Ino stepping forward.

"What!" Said Kira.

"For you to know someone with the same eyes means that you know a Uchiha" said Ino.

"Uchiha..whats that" said Kira in confusion.

"What, you never heard of the Uchiha" said Sasuke.

"Well like is said before, I'm not from here...I dont know why you all are acting this way, did I say or do something wrong" said Kira.

"You really dont know, do you...Kira" said Naruto.

"Know what" said Kira trying to understand.

"People who have the sharingan are from the Uchiha clan and the whole clan was massacred leaving no one left except for Sasuke, who is the last of his clan and for you saying that you know someone with the sharingan means that you know a Uchiha" said Naruto.

Kira eyes widen. She now understands what she said probably should have been kept a secret. _"_ _Crap, oh crap..I'm dead, hearing what Naruto just told me just tells me I might have said something I shouldn't...how the hell I'm going to explain to them I know someone who has the eyes but is not from the Uchiha clan...they won't believe me and hearing that Sasuke is the last of the clan means that he would try anything to bring out the information out of me...but I understand why he would since...Yusai also was in his shoes...he must be feeling what Yusai felt when he wanted to find his memories that were lost"_ thought Kira. She then faced Sasuke.

"I don't know how to say this or explain how I know someone who has the Sharingan so…see for yourself...I know you wont let this go so, see what I have in my mind" said Kira.

Everyone had a shocked expression. She was letting Sasuke search her mind. Sasuke then activated his sharingan.

"Wait Sasuke…" said Naruto.

Sasuke didnt listen. His eyes were staring at Kira's eyes until he entered her mind. His eyes widen.

"Urgh" said Sasuke covering his eyes.

Everyone were confused what just happened.

"Seems like someone blocked your memories" said Sasuke.

"Uh, block...wait BLOCK!...(clenching teeth)...that he gets out i will end him" said Kira clenching her fist in anger.

"Uh, Sasuke what.." said Naruto but Sasuke then turned around and walked away.

"Kira, was the person you were talking about, your friend that is still in prison" said Ino.

"Uh, well uh.." said Kira nervously.

 _"_ _Other person"_ thought Sasuke he then sensed something.

"Kira if you know something…" said Sakura.

"But I don't…" said Kira but was cut off.

"Stop lying, and tell us who are you" said Ino.

"Guys stop with…" sad Naruto.

"Guys get away!" yelled Sasuke.

They all soon sensed danger and jumped.

 **(EXPLOSION)**

They all jumped away from explosion. They all saw a figure coming from the smoke. Then saw something come out from the smoke. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto saw this and dodged it but the girls were caught.

"Urrgh!" Said The girls.

They were tied up by some type of thick rope.

"Caught you" said a voice.

The smoke soon disappeared. They saw someone. He had brown spiky hair and a ninja uniform. He was also wearing high tech goggles that have green lenses.

"Seems like I caught three beautiful ladies then two...what a great day it is today" said the guy.

"Who are you" said Naruto in his fighting stance.

"I'm Claud, and i came here to kidnapped these beautiful girls" said Claud with a smile.

"Uh...dammit can't get out" said Kira trying to move.

"It's hopeless, I invented the rope that not even high level shinobi can cut" said Claud.

Sasuke and Neji was about to charge at him but Claud so them.

" ..don't try it or…" said Claud.

Then at the end of the rope, it turned into a sharp spike near the girls neck.

"Oh no" said Ino.

"If you try to attack me, they die" said Claud.

"You bastard!" Said Naruto in anger clenching his fist.

"I know I am but I will soon have the three lovely ladies by my side" said Claud.

"You ,wish pervert…i would never go out with someone like you" said Ino in anger.

"Your a coward for doing this" said Sakura in anger.

"Uh...were doomed" said Kira looking down.

"Uh...Kira, you need to have hope that we will get out of here" said Sakura.

"Oh, no...I now were getting out" said Kira.

"What?" Said Sakura and Ino with confusion.

"Just wait for it...I just hope he doesn't go overboard" said Kira.

"What are you talking about pretty girl" said Claud.

Everyone all were confused on what Kira just said.

XXX

 **Prison Cell**

 **(Splash... Splash)**

You can hear water dripping from the walls. The cell was flooded. The water only reaches your ankle. You can see a figure standing while another one is on the floor.

"Well i did warn you, ponytail guy" said Yusai.

He escaped from the chains and was walking out of the exit. He then made the signs he saw from the Anbu black ops. The cell opened.

"I told you can interrogate me but who said I won't fight back" said Yusai with a smile.

He was looking at Tsunade who was chained up by the chains Yusai was once trapped in. She looked weak. Yusai golden cross necklace started to glow. He had a surprised expression. He grabbed the cross with his right hand. _"_ _Kira's in trouble"_ thought Yusai.


	5. Chapter 5

**The pissed off Boyfriend**

Everyone was staring at Claud with disgust. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji are not able to do anything but just stand there.

"Dammit" said Naruto.

"We need to find away to distract him" sad Neji.

"Were going to have to charge in" said Sasuke.

"Wait, if we do that the girls might get hurt" said Naruto.

"Stop talking amongst yourself...you can't do nothing" said Claud.

He then took out a black ball. He was staring at the girls.

"Well shall we be going" said Claud with a creepy smile.

"Hell no, guys you better think of something" said Ino in anger.

"Dont you remember, if they do..we get stabbed by this spike near our necks"said Sakura.

"Well find away to safe us then" said Ino.

"That's what there trying to do" said Sakura.

"You guys really are fun to watch" said Kira with a smile.

"What, why do you look so cheerful" said Ino.

"You'll see" said Kira.

"Well then time to get rid of you guys so you don't think of anything smart so…(threw the ball)..here!" Said Claud.

Neji used his byakugan and saw what was inside. _"_ _Oh no"_ thought Neji.

"Its an explosive" said Neji but it was too late to run away.

The ball then opened. Everyone eyes widen in fear except for Kira who was smiling. Then….

 **(EXPLOSION….SMASHED)**

XXX

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright" said a anbu black ops.

"Ya,.. wheres Yusai"

"He escaped"

"What!...tell every ninja to find him, he's dangerous"

"Ok, but what about Inochi?"

"Bring him, it seems like he did something to him and we might need him to fix it"

"Ok"

Then the ninja disappeared with Inochi. Lady Tsunade began to walk up the stairs in anger. _"_ _Dammit, why didn't I see this coming"_ thought Tsunade.

XXX

"Hahaha, seems like we have no one that will save you now girls" said Claud.

There was a smoke everywhere. The girls could still be seen because they were up in the air.

"Naruto" said Sakura and Ino in a worried.

"Don't forget the other guys too" said Kira looking at them.

They both had blushes. Kira then turned to the smoke. She then smiled

"Well come along girls" said Claud starting to walk but then…

The smoke cleared. Everyone except Kira had surprised expressions. Yusai was standing where the ball exploded. His hair was covering his eyes. He was glaring at Claud through his hair.

"Who are you"

"..."

"(Clenched)...you must be a ninja sent here for me well like I said two those three, if you come near me, I will kill the the..(SMASHED)" said Claud but stopped when Yusai punched in his gut so hard.

His fist was entering him causing Claud to smashed into huge boulders.

"You shouldn't be saying those in front of me, or you will face my anger" said Yusai glaring at Claud who is spitting out blood.

He started to stand slowly. Yusai grinned. Then a burst of chakra came from him. He began to walk slowly. Claud was staring at him in fear.

"W.w h.o..ar..e..y..ou" stuttered Claud in fear.

"(Grinning)...someone you should never want to mess with...even with his girlfriend" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Claud eyes widen in fear. His body was shaking along with his heart which is pounding so fast. Everyone were frozen feeling Yusai's power. Yusai then closed his eyes and opened them.

XXX

"Lady Hokage, I think we found him...we sense huge amounts of chakra coming from the training ground"

"Alright, let's go" said Lady Tsunade.

She was with 10 anbu black ops heading to the training grounds. Tsunade felt the chakra energy. _"_ _This power, how could he have so much"_ thought Tsunade. She was near the training grounds and stopped moving when she saw something terrifying. The ninjas behind her stopped.

XXX

A few seconds before Tsunade arrived, Yusai activated his Sharingan and then tore off his necklace. It soon glowed with energy and cover Yusai making him glow golden. A golden energy scarf appeared on his neck. He was full of power flowing in him. He then teleported and grabs Clauds face and teleports again.

 **(SMASHED)**

Yusai then appears in the sky and then smashed Claud into the ground making a huge crater. Claud goggles broke and he spits out blood.

XXX

Present

Everyone was staring at Yusai with shock. Yusai still had his hand on Clauds face. He then stared at his eyes. He began to trap Claud in a genjustu. Yusai then smirked. Soon Yusai went back to normal, having his necklace back around his neck. He then let go of an unconscious Claud who eyes were white. Yusai then stood up looking around him with his Sharingan eyes. He saw Tsunade and the ninjas, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, and the girls. He then looked at Tsunade with a glare. Kira saw his expression and knows what he is about to do. Yusai's hand started to spark. _"_ _No Yusai"_ thought Kira. Yusai activated his Chidori and appeared so fast in front of Tsunade who's eyes widen in shock. Yusai was minutes away from piercing her until….

"STOP IT..YUSAI.. UZUMAKI!" Yelled Kira.

Then time froze. Yusai stopped the attack. His hands were near Tsunades neck. Her eyes were widen. She felt her heart stop for a second. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were ready to stop Yusai but stopped including the ninjas. Sakura and Ino were unable to talk or move, they felt frozen in place. Yusai hair was covering his eyes.

"Reason" said Yusai still in his position.

"Reason?...she's my friend Yusai, don't harm her or anyone that is in this field...so calm down...I'm safe" said Kira.

"Oh...ok" said Yusai and backed away and deactivated his Sharingan.

He then looked at Kira. She then exhaled. _"_ _Dammit why do you have to over react"_ thought Kira. She then looked at Yusai.

"Well, cut me down" said Kira in anger.

"..." said Yusai looking away. "Dont wanna"

"(Tick mark)..What did you say…(clenching fist)" said Kira in anger.

"You should be the one calming down, you probably will beat me to death if I let you down" said Yusai still looking away.

"Oh really, and why would I do that" said Kira in a fake tone.

This made Yusai feel uneasy. He then felt her Ora. _"_ _Crap, note to self...listen to Kira never think you have the upper hand when shes tied up"_ thought Yusai. He then began to walk to her but stopped when he sensed people staring at him.

"What, do I have something in my face...shoo" said Yusai.

Tsunade soon snapped out of her confusion after hearing the little fight Kira had with Yusai.

"Hold it right the.." said Tsuande but then stopped when she saw his look at her with cold eyes.

"Your lucky that she called you her friend...or I would have done something worse too you than that guy on the ground…never mess with Kira or you will pay the price" said Yusai then began walking to Kira.

Tsuande stood frozen again hearing that.

"You cant talk to the hokage like that" said one of the ninjas.

"Oh really" said Yusai still walking to Kira.

"Tsuande, what shoud we do"

"..."

"Lady Tsunade"

"..."

Tsuande couldn't speak. She felt for the first time in her life, powerless. Seeing Yusais glare made her weak. She then snapped out of it by a voice.

"Hi" said Sasuke standing.

"Uh" said Yusai stopping.

"Those eyes of yours…where did you get it"

"..."

"Answer me, you're not a Uchiha from what Kira just said...from what I know no Uzumaki has the sharingan, actually...I know that there is a few Uzamaki's in the world...for a Uzumaki to obtain the sharingan is unnatural...so I will say it again…" said Sasuke.

Everyone except for Kira was waiting for his answer. Naruto was eager since he heard that Yusai is a Uzumaki like him.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yusai**

Yusai stopped walking and turned to Sasuke. He then smiled.

"Do you really want to know….Sasuke" said Yusai.

Sasuke eyes widen. He didn't give him his name.

"How do you know my name" said Sasuke in a cold tone.

"(Smirking)... because of ponytail guy over there" said Yusai pointing to Inochi who is on a anbu's back.

"Her really did give me alot information you know, I know you, Naruto, Sakura, Neji and his loving daughter...Ino...and a few others...I really don't like this place..(walking)..if you want to know how I got these eyes then…(smiling)..go down on all fours" said Yusai staring at Sasuke.

"What?" Everyone said in confusion.

"(Clenching his teeth)..just tell…(SMASHED)" said Sasuke but stopped when he smashed against the ground.

He was getting pushed by Yusai's chakra power. _"_ _What...his power"_ thought Sasuke. Everyone except for Kira had a surprised expression seeing Sasuke fall so easily.

"Well it's not all fours but it's something….dont your remember Sasuke and..Naruto" said Yusai.

Naruto was surprised hearing his name called out. _"_ _Do we know him"_ thought Naruto looking confused. Yusai then exhaled. " _Synchronization"_ thought Yusai. Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen. Yusai right eye changed from brown to blue and left eye changed from brown to black. Yusai's front hair on the right side changed from brown to yellow. He had marking on his two hands shape like a diamond with the point pointing at him. Everyone even Kira had a surprised expression.

"Now do you remember or should I beat it into you" said Yusai.

Tsuande couldn't believe her eyes. _"_ _He's using Synchronization, and with Naruto and Sasuke how…._ " Thought Tsunade then she started to remember something.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _So how is training going you two" said Tsuande behind her desk._

 _"_ _Well..(scratching back off his neck)..not that good" said Naruto._

 _"_ _Why" said Tsuande._

 _"_ _The Synchronization technique keeps on failing, we aren't able to sync" said Sasuke._

 _"_ _That's not completely true since we did sync but not with each other" said Naruto._

 _"_ _What do you mean" said Tsuande._

 _"_ _Well for some reason we connected with some random person by accident" said Naruto._

 _"_ _What!..how can that happen" said Tsuande._

 _"_ _Who knows, we just know that he's someone we don't know" said Sasuke._

 _"_ _This might be bad since the synchronization technique allows you to connect to someone that you have a close bond too and be able to use their abilities and power...we need to find him" said Tsuande._

 _"_ _Dont worry, i gave him some of my power, so he has temporary Sharingan" said Sasuke._

 _"_ _Why would you do that" said Tsunade._

 _"_ _To keep on eye on him...if he is someone bad then the eyes will reject him and warn me if he enters the village" said Sasuke._

 _"_ _And if he doesn't turn out bad" said Tsuande._

 _"_ _Well the power is only temporary so it will leave him...a non Uchiha can't handle the sharingan's power" said Sasuke._

 _"_ _Well let's hope he's someone good"_ _said Tsuande._

 _Flashback ended_

Tsuande remembers the talk she had with Sasuke and Naruto about the synchronization training failing. She then saw the synchronization markings disappear. Yusai started to walk towards Kira. He grabbed his necklace and tore it off. It soon transformed into a golden sword.

 **(SLASH)**

Yusai cut the thing that grabbed Kira who made a little sound falling on Yusai's shoulder. Yusai turned his head to Naruto.

"If you want to know about me then...Naruto buy me ramen that you promised or are you a person that breaks promises" said Yusai with a smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He remembered the promise he said to Yusai that if they ever meet, they would eat ramen together. He then swallowed. He smiled and stood up straight.

"Ya, but let me get my friends down first" said Naruto.

"(Smiled)..fine but I will meet you there so see ya.." said Yusai and soon flames surrounded him and Kira. They both then disappeared.

Naruto then took out a Kunai and covered it with his chakra.

 **(Slash...slash)**

He cut down the things that kept Sakura and Ino in the air. He grabbed them and brought them down safety.

"Are you guys ok" said Naruto staring at them.

They both nodded with blushes on there faces seeing Naruto's face up close.

"Good" said Naruto with a smile.

He then began to walk toward Tsuande.

"Granny, I want you to let me handle this so see ya" said Naruto disappearing.

Soon the field was quite. Wind was passing through everyone. They all had one thought. _"_ _What the hell just happen_ " thought Everyone with confusion.

XXX

Yusai and Kira, who is untied, are sitting in Ichirakus. They were waiting for Naruto. Kira was angry at him.

"You know...you didn't have to act like that" said Kira.

"Your probably right but…from that pony tail guy, my head is filled with so much information that just…(clenching fist)..makes me pissed" said Yusai with his head on the table.

Kira then changed her attitude and waited patiently for Naruto who has just arrived.

"Hi" said Naruto.

Part of him was nervous but the other part still remembers the bond he had with Yusai when he first synchronized with him. He felt his heart and spirit. Naruto then sit down next to him. Yusai slowly looked at him. His stomach was growling.

"Give me food" said Yusai.

 **(Smash)**

"Idiot, ask politely" said Kira after hitting Yusai.

"Jeez sorry" said Yusai rubbing a bump.

"Sorry Naruto, he's always like this" said Kira.

"It's alright...can I have three Naruto special" said Naruto to the old man.

"That better be for you because I plan on having ten servings just for me" said Yusai.

"What!"said Naruto with a shock. _"_ _I dont think I have enough money for that"_ thought Naruto.

 **(Smash)**

"Sorry again, he will just have the one..right Yusai" said Kira in a angry tone.

" " said Yusai in fear.

Naruto then nodded. All three of them began eating their ramen. After they finished they began to take a walk. Yusai had his arms behind his head. They were walking through the village. Naruto was like a tour guide for them, talking about the attractions the hidden leaf has to offer. Kira was amazed and so was Yusai. They were near the river where Naruto was telling Ino a story. They stopped. Yusai was the first one to lay down on the grass. He was looking at the dark sky.

"Thank you Naruto for telling us about your village" said Kira.

"Your welcome...never would have thought I would be meeting Yusai here, you know" said Naruto.

"Ya...us two, that reminds…(bowing).. thank you for saving them back then" said Kira.

Naruto was confused and Yusai eyes were covered with his hair

"Even though you weren't with him...you and Sasuke helped him many times...I know that you accidentally synchronized with Yusai but from the moment Yusai told me that you saved him from the darkness...I wanted to meet you and thank you..(looking at him)..you and Sasuke saved him, I can't thank you enough" said Kira looking at Naruto with watery eyes.

Naruto was surprised. He was shock for words. Hearing that he saved Yusai by just giving him power and some words of encouragement. He remembers what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was inside Yusai's mind. He couldn't see him or even know his name. Yusai was in a bad situation and Naruto is trying to help him._

 _"_ _I know your angry but I can't explain all of it now but I will tell you this...I'm not able to see you...but I can connect with you through your mind...I only appear when you're in trouble"said Naruto._

 _"_ _What..so your telling me it was an accident" said Yusai._

 _"_ _Well sort of. You see I was doing some training. And I might have accidently connect with you"_

 _"…_ _.oh..really...your stupid" said Yusai._

 _"_ _Hi I'm not the one that is hurting his friends(waving his hands dramatically on his side)"_

 _"_ _What did you say?"_

 _"_ _(He stopped) Yusai you turned into a monster that is attacking your friends"_

 _(His eyes widen in shocked)...dammit..ugh(trying to get up)..I need to move_

 _"_ _Im going to help you Yusai"_

 _"_ _What. Why...you are here by accident"_

 _"_ _Even if it's by accident I can't not let you hurt your friends...you see I actually was in your position once...I hurt a friend I care about. Loved (whispered that part)...so I will seal the power in you but this does not mean it's not in you...you must find a way to get rid of it(began to raise his right hand)"_

 _"_ _Ok… Thank you…"_

 _"_ _(Smiling through the glow)..I should tell you one more thing...the exercise I'm doing is about synchronizing with someone you have a close bond to...it makes you and the person connect your mind which allows you to share each other's power and skill. I think we can do it even though I barely know you...I feel that you are special somehow… but I don't think we will meet anymore since what I'm about to do will take it a lot of chakra but I hoped in the future we can meet and have some ramen together. (His right hand started to have a sign)_

 _(A bright flashed blinding Yusai)_

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto is still stunned. Wind was passing them. The grass was swaying with the wind. There was a long silence until Yusai broke it.

"You know, she is telling the truth" said Yusai.

Naruto then looked at him. He still was in the same position.

"You stopped me from hurting my friends...I lost control, I wasn't able to think straight and that's when I started attacking my friends until you appeared in my head...you may not fully remember but I do...you help me a lot, along with Sasuke…(standing up)..you even saw one of my memories if you can remember it that is" said Yusai.

Naruto had a confused expression.

"Well seems like you don't...oh well, maybe some other time" said Yusai. "But…"

Naruto eyes widen. Yusai appeared beside Naruto facing the opposite of him and was holding Naruto's right shoulder.

"I will never forget what you did for me, I will pay you back in full..I promise you that" said Yusai.

He then began to walk on the path. Kira saw what just happen. She turned to Naruto.

"Well bye for now, hope we see you again..and thank you" said Kira and rushed to Yusai's side.

Naruto was looking at them. He can feel something in Yusai that was familiar to him somehow. His eyes widen in shock seeing Kira grab Yusai's hand. She was leaning on his arm. _"_ _They seem happy"_ thought Naruto. Soon Yusai and Kira disappeared. Naruto then exhaled. He started walking.

"You guys can stop following me now" said Naruto still walking.

He passed through bushes. Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tsunade and Sasuke were hiding behind the bushes. They were following Naruto the whole time he was with Yusai. Naruto didn't turn to them and kept walking away. His hair was covering his eyes and you can see a small smile appear on his face.

"So Tsunade, what are you going to do with them.." said Sakura.

"im not sure Sakura, seems like if I try anything now...I probably will have to deal with Naruto" said Tsuande noticing a change in Naruto.

"Naruto..why?" Said Neji.

"(Smiled).. because of what we saw today, even though Yusai and Kira were strangers, he was able to befriend them...I can tell if I try anything...either Yusai or Naruto will fight me..oh well, let's hope that knuckle head knows what he's doing" said Tsunade leaving.

Ino was still watching Naruto walking away. She was about to follow him until her arm was grabbed.

"Ino, what are you planning on doing" said Sakura.

"I plan on catching up to Naruto" said Ino.

"Why?"

"Because of the way he reacted, didn't you see...I can tell somethings wrong with him"

"What..when can you tell if Naruto is worried"said Sakura like a joke.

"(Shrugged her arm off)..you think you only know him...well your wrong...I spent a long time with Naruto from our mission together...I probably don't know that much but I know when a friend is worried" said Ino in anger and getting out of the bushes.

Sakura had a shocked expression. She then heard Sasuke, who was up on the tree, land on the ground.

"You should leave her be" said Sasuke leaving.

"He's right, if you try to go after her in the mood she's in now...you probably will break your bond that the two of you share" said Neji leaving.

Soon everyone left the forest and only Sakura was left still standing. She clenched her hands. Her hair was covering her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Morning**

Naruto was heading on alone at night. He couldn't stop thinking on what Yusai and Kira said to him. He tried remembering the day he first synchronized with Yusai. He can remember bits of it but not all of it. " _Uh..come on head..think"_ thought Naruto shaking his head with his hands.

"Naruto"

Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Ino, why are you here" said Naruto.

"Well,i.i just wanted to know that Yusai guy didn't hurt you in anyway" said Ino with a blush.

"Really" said Naruto with a surprised expression. " _Does this mean she was worried about me"_

"So tell me, how is Yusai like...since I was only able to see you guys but not hear you"

"Oh well,..(both started walking)..he's interesting" said Naruto.

"Interesting?..what does that so post to mean" said Ino.

"I don't know...it's just...he sometimes acts cold and dark but also acts kind and bright...hes fun to be around but sometimes he can send shivers down your spine..he's a confusing person" said Naruto scratching his head.

Ino started to giggle.

"Your right, he sounds interesting...too bad he's taken" said Ino in a joking tone.

"Ya...seeing Kira handle him like that is funny" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Ya, one minute he's this guy that strikes fear to everyone and the next he's like helpless mouse...I think they both are perfect for one another" said Ino.

"Ya me too" said Naruto.

Then there was silence between the two. Ino soon saw her home. Naruto also saw it.

"Well seems like I'm home" said Ino.

"Ya" said Naruto in a depressing tone.

Ino realized it. _"_ _Is he disappointed..does that mean he wants to talk to me more"_ thought Ino. She then turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi whats with that face...dont worry, my pretty face will be here tomorrow so you can stare at it all day" teased Ino.

Naruto had a blush on his face. Ino smiled at his reaction. She then ran to her door and stopped and turned to Naruto.

"See ya tomorrow..Naruto" said Ino with a smile.

"..(smiling)..See you tomorrow..Ino" said Naruto.

She then entered her house. Naruto soon began walking to his apartment.

XXX

 **Ino's House**

Ino was against the door. She had the biggest smile on her face. Her house was quite. She knew her mother was at the hospital waiting for dad to wake up. Tsuande told her that what Yusai did too him was not serious and he will be his normal self tomorrow so she had the whole place to herself. She got to her room which was dark. She didn't bother to turn on the lights and fell on her bed. She turned over and faced the ceiling. Her heart was pounding. She felt so happy. _"_ _Seems like I like Naruto..uh…(smiling)..who would have thought, Ino Yamanaka would fall for Naruto the class idiot or was the class idiot...what should I do, I don't want to rush things..he probably will freak out if I confess to him now since we just truly became friends...right!..first thing first get to know everything about Naruto Uzumaki..I won't give up on him because..he's someone that will be there for me and I want to be there for him...ok Ino tomorrow let's put our plan to action"_ thought Ino and got up. She changed to her purple pajamas and fell asleep.

XXX

 **The next day**

It was a new day in the hidden leaf. The sky was shining bright. A certain blonde began waking up from her sleep.

"Right, today is the day" said Ino stretching.

She began to change and started to head out. She was walking down the streets. _"_ _Where is it..uh..there it is"_ thought Ino. She saw a bakery.

"Can I have that one...and that one" said Ino picking different types of bread.

The owner gave it to her. She payed him.

"Thank you" said Ino with a smile.

She began to walk to Naruto's apartment. She had a huge smile on her face. You can see her glow. Many people were staring at her. _"_ _Wow, never really notice I'm getting this much attention today...I must be looking good...Naruto you better be ready_ " thought Ino. She was steps away from Naruto's door. She was ready to knock it until she saw the door slightly opened. _"_ _That's weird"_ thought Ino. She then opened the door slowly. _"_ _Wow this place is such a mess"_ thought Ino. She entered the room and started to look around. She then saw Naruto's bed. _"_ _(Smiling)..seems like he isn't awake yet"_ thought Ino. You couldn't see Naruto because he was covered with his blue covers. Ino then had an idea to wake him. She started to tiptoe her way from the mess toward Naruto's bed. She had a sneaky smile on her face but stopped until she saw it. Her eyes widen. She saw something near the corner of the bed. It was a thick blond of hair belonging to a girl. Ino heart stopped. It started to hurt. She couldn't believe her eyes. She even planned what today would be about and here she is, seeing some women, sleeping on his bed. A rush of negative thoughts entered her head. She couldn't stop her self from thinking the worse. She was clenching the bread bag in her hands. Her hair was covering her eyes. She was holding back the tears that was about to fall. She began to slowly walk back until she heard a noise.

 **(CLICK)**

 **(Sniff..sniff)**

She then whipped her head to the noise and saw him. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Uh, Ino" said a confused half naked Naruto.

Her faced was steaming red. She was seeing a god like body. She can tell he was just in the shower by seeing the water slowly slide from his chest to his abs.

"Ino?" Said Naruto walking closer.

"I.i. .." said Ino trying to figure out what to say until she heard movement on the bed.

"(Sniff...sniff)..what smells good" said Yusai rising up.

"Keep it down...I'm trying to sleep" said Kira next to him.

Ino was more shock and soon passed out.

XXX

Few minutes have past, Ino was lying down on Naruto's bed. Kira was cooling Ino down. Yusai and Naruto were eating what Ino brought.

"Man, this is good" said Yusai stuffing himself.

"Ya" said Naruto.

"So does she always bring you breakfast"

"No"

"Uh...so why did she"

Naruto stopped eating and wondered the same thing.

"Uh, I dont know" said Naruto trying to think of a reason.

"Yusai, I think you shouldn't have eaten what Ino brought" said Kira.

"Why" said Yusai.

"There's a reason why she brought the bread to Naruto's apartment, alone and bread that can last for two people" said Kira trying to point out something.

Both Naruto and Yusai had confused looks. Kira then smacked her face.

"Idiots" said Kira.

She then saw Ino starting to slowly wake. Her eyes began to flutter.

"What..what happened" said Ino waking up.

"Well good morning sleepyhead" said Kira with a smile.

"Kira, why are you here…(eyes widen)..in Naruto's room!" said Ino with a confused look.

"Well, you see, Yusai didnt have money for us to stay anywhere to sleep so he found Naruto's apartment from your father's memories...I tried talking him out of it but I was too tired so I followed him...we ran into Naruto...he said that it was ok for us to sleep here so he offered us his bed and he was going to sleep on the couch" said Kira.

"So that's it" said Ino.

She then began to laugh. Everyone had a confused look. She was covering her eyes with her arms while she was laughing. Kira notice that she saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Really,...you scared me" said Ino trying to contain her laughter.

Kira smiled at her. _"_ _You must have thought Naruto was sleeping with some girl...sorry"_ thought Kira. Ino then wiped her tears away. She then got off from bed. She then saw Naruto eating her bread and then saw Yusai eating the bread which made her have a tick mark. She had anger rising up within her. Yusai stopped eating and felt a dark ora. _"_ _This feeling..(swallowing)...I only get this feeling with Kira but..(looking at Ino)..crap"_ thought Yusai shaking in fear.

 **(SMASH)**

"That wasnt for you, you jerk!" Yelled Ino after smashing Yusai to the floor.

Naruto froze in place and was also shaking I fear. _"_ _Wow, when did she get monster strength...she's almost has strong has Sakura"_ thought Naruto in fear. Ino then calmed down. She then looked at Naruto with a warm smiled.

"Good morning. Naruto" said Ino with a smile.

Naruto was shocked but then smiled.

"Good Morning..Ino" said Naruto with a smile.

They both were smiling at each other like they were best of friends.

" _Uh...did I miss something here_ " thought Kira. She was staring at Naruto and Ino who look different from yesterday. _"_ _When did they get close_ " thought Kira. She then looked at her miserable boyfriend. He was mumbling on the floor about how Ino was a monster. He was slowly crawling towards Kira.

"So, how does the floor taste" said Kira with smirk.

"Tch..lke.. " mumbled Yusai.

"What did you say" said Kira in anger.

"Uh..nothing...I said it's lemony fresh" said Yusai nervously.

"That's what I thought…(looking at Ino)..so Ino, what brought you to Naruto's apartment so early in the morning" said Kira with a smirk.

Ino had a blush. She can tell that Kira knew that she likes Naruto. _"_ _You damn know well enough why am here_ " thought Ino.

"I wanted to offer Naruto breakfast for the mission we did together" said Ino.

"Really, you didn't have too" said Naruto.

"No but I do and to be honest...seeing how you live I think I'm going to straighten out a few things here" said Ino looking around.

"What!.. everything is perfectly fine" said Naruto.

"Really" said Ino glaring at him.

Naruto froze staring at her eyes. _"_ _Sheesh, shes scary"_ thought Naruto.

While Ino and Naruto were having a conversation, Kira whispered something to Yusai.

"Come on, let's leave these love birds alone" whispered Kira and grabbed Yusai's arm who looked clueless.

They both left the apartment leaving the two alone.

"why did we have to leave" said Yusai.

"Jeez Yusai, do you know what is happening in there" said Kira annoyed.

"Ya and.."

"Of course you dont so...wait..ya"

"Ya, I can tell that Ino girl likes Naruto"

"Really... so you understand why we have to leave"

"No, why should we leave them"

"What"

Yusai then smirked evilly. Kira didn't like that smirk.

"Why not help these love birds out...we could let nature bring them together or...have fun and bring them together our way" said Yusai with a smirk.

"What do you mean" said Kira with curiosity.

"Let's just say, we also have friends that have not yet confessed their feelings to one another yet...I planned on bringing them together but now we can't since who knows where they are so why not with Naruto and Ino or Naruino for short" said Yusai.

"I like the sound of that" said Kira with a smirk. She then giggled.

"Uh, hi what are you giggling at" said Yusai.

"Because who would have thought you from all people could tell that our friends are attracted to one another" said Kira.

"Hi..(moving closer)..its not my fault…(grabbing her waist)..that you damaged my head" said Yusai.

Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around Yusai's neck. She was staring into his brown eyes.

"Oh, I damaged your head...are you sure it wasn't damaged before" said Kira with a smile.

"Hi!"said Yusai faking being hurt.

"(Giggling)..sorry...let me make it up too" said Kira leaning in for his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Training**

After their short make out session. They began to walk back in to Naruto's apartment. When they walked in they were surprised for what they saw. They were seeing more than one Naruto cleaning the apartment. One was taking out the trash, another cleaning the bathroom and another the kitchen, two were cleaning the floor one was making the bed and a few were organizing things.

"You better make that floor spotless, hi you dont forget to separate the garbage and recycle and you two stop fooling around...jeez can a girl take a break" said Ino ordering Naruto's shadow clones.

"Ino, whats going on here" said Kira.

"Oh, hi Kira..just making Naruto clean this filthy apartment" said Ino with a smile.

"Wow, I never thought Naruto would clean his apartment ever"

"Well it took a little convincing but...I was able to make him clean"

"You mean force him" said Yusai quietly to himself after he saw the original Naruto with bruises.

"What did you say Yusai" said Ino a cold tone.

"Uh..nothing" said Yusai sweating in fear.

"Good...now help Naruto clean!" ordered Ino.

"Yes ma'am!" Said Yusai saluting and began cleaning.

" _Wow, I really like this girl"_ thought Kira.

XXX

It been three hours and Naruto and Yusai were done cleaning the apartment. They both were exhausted and lying in the couch together.

The apartment was spotless. You can see the floors shine.

"Wow, they did a really good job" said Kira.

"Of course they did, when they have me ordering them around, things get done" said Ino with a victorious smile.

Yusai was about to say something but was too tired.

"So Kira, what are you planning on doing today..since your not being hunted down anymore" said Ino.

"Well, me and Yusai plan on searching for our friends that were once with us but somehow we got separated" said Kira.

"Uh, can I help"

"Uh, no it's alright...we already sent out a message to them"

"Uh...how?"

"(Pulling out a white card)...with this...we are able to connect with our friends with these cards….we sent out our signal so they probably will come here soon"

"Wow, that's amazing..how many of your friends are coming"

"About...Six"

"Six?...wow, why did you guys come here"

"We were trick" said Yusai.

"Trick?" Said Naruto with confusion.

"Ya, me and my friends were invited to this tournament but it was a trick because we were teleported here...they even made us make a team and everything" said Yusai.

"Team, why do you need it if you arrive here" said Ino.

"Dont know but we made our team which is called Dragon Revolution and picked our leader" said Yusai.

"It's almost like our teams here" said Naruto.

"Uh..what do you mean" said Yusai interested.

"Well we have teams..I'm in team seven and Ino is in team 10"

"So why are you put in teams?" Ask Kira.

"To teach us and learn how to work in a team" said Ino.

"So there are already teams here...I wonder...is there any tournaments here" said Yusai.

"Well no, not that I can think of" said Ino.

"Actually…" said Naruto.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"There's actually the Chunin exams" said Naruto.

"Chunin, why do you think that" said Ino.

"Because me and Sasuke still are Chunin, Lady Tsunade told us that we can make Chunin but it won't be here" said Naruto.

"What!...why didnt you tell anybody that you guys will become Chunin!" Said ino in shock.

"Because…(scratching neck)..it was a secret" said Naruto.

"Well it's not a secret anymore" said Yusai with a smirk.

"What are you thinking Yusai" said Kira.

"I think we should go to that Chunin exam whatever..that might be where we should go...so Naruto when is it" said Yusai.

"Tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Tomorrow!" Said Ino in shock.

"Well then, we should get ready" said Yusai clenching his fist.

"Wait you can't…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry,..tell me, where's a good place to train" said Yusai.

"Well there's the training grounds" said Naruto.

"(Grinning)...well Kira I think we found something to do" said Yusai.

XXX

 **Training Grounds**

Everyone were walking to the trainings. Naruto was in front while the rest followed him.

"Hi Ino" said Kira.

"Ya, Kira" said Ino.

"Tell me, how did Naruto's body after the shower look like" said Kira with a smirk.

Ino froze in place. Her face steamed up from the memory. She heard Kira giggling. Ino clenched her hand. _"_ _I'm going to get you Kira"_ thought Ino.

"Hi….Kakashi" said Naruto waving his hand.

He saw Kakashi in the training grounds and also Sasuke. _"_ _Seems like Kakashi might be training Sasuke for the Chunin exams"_ thought Naruto. He then sensed danger.

"NARUTOO!"

"Uh"

 **(SMASHED)**

Naruto was punch in the gut so hard. He fell on his knees. Sakura was standing above him with a pissed off look. Kira and Ino were confused on what just happen and Yusai was hiding behind Kira shaking in fear. _"_ _Damn...are all girls here that strong"_ thought Yusai.

"Naruto, when were you going to tell me" said Sakura.

"Tell you what?" Said Naruto.

"About you and Sasuke taking the Chunin exams duh"

"Oh, well it was a secret…"

"Friends don't keep secrets...not even from there best friends" said Sakura in anger crossing her arms.

"Sorry Sakura…"

"Sakura don't be to harsh on him, Lady Tsunade wanted to keep this a secret" said Kakashi.

"Why!" Said Sakura.

"Because, the Chunin exams might be connected to Madara Uchiha" said Sasuke.

"Connected how" said Naruto.

"We don't know but all we know is that someone in the tournament is working for Madara Uchiha and is planning something...that's why the Chunin exams is held somewhere else...me and Naruto are assigned to go and investigate" said Sasuke.

"Wait so it's all fake" said Naruto.

"No, its real...you will become Chunin but there is more risk involved, that's all" said Kakashi.

"Can you guys stop with your conservation" said Yusai bored.

The three looked at him.

"What, you have something to say mask guy" said Yusai.

"Mask guy?….you must be Yusai I heard about" said Kakashi.

"Ya...hi Naruto are we going to train or what" said Yusai.

"Wait, you want me to train you" said Naruto.

"Ya, isn't that why we came here to do" said Yusai.

"Well I'm not really a good teacher...why not let Kakashi sensei teach you" said Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind...I was interested in you from what I heard" said Kakashi.

"Well thats settled then...Kakashi will teach me and Yusai" said Kira.

"Fine...you better show me something good...mask guy" said Yusai.

Kakashi was stunned by that comment. He then brought the two somewhere away from the others.

"Well since your not from here...I'm going teach you the basics" said Kakashi.

"Basics?" Said Kira.

"Yes...I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra"

"Chakra, what is it exactly" said Kira.

"Well you can call it energy in one's body...it travels through your body, your able to walk on walls on trees or water with it and do jutsu's...but before I teach you that...lets find your nature chakra" said Kakashi giving them two sheets of white paper.

"Whats this" said Yusai.

"Its special paper that tells you whats your nature chakra"

"We already know what's our nature" said Yusai.

"Ya, it's no different from the special elemental powers we have" said Kira.

Then Kira's paper ripped while Yusai's paper burned. Soon Kira was surrounded by wind while Yusai was surrounded by fire. Kakashi was surprised.

"Well seems like you have control of your element...this will make things easier" said Kakashi.

The two stared at him. Looking ready for anything.

XXX

"So, Sasuke…did Kakashi teach you anything new" said Naruto.

"No...we were talking about the Chunin exams and how he will be in the audience with a few other teachers" said Sasuke.

"Really...I thought it was just the two of us"

"Well not anymore...I hear that Gaara might also come"

"Gaara, really..(smiling)...do you know who else"

"Lady Tsunade, Guy Sensei will also be watching"

"Are you forgetting someone" said Sakura behind them.

While the two friends were talking, Sakura and Ino behind them with a pissed off look.

"Sakura..who are we forgetting" said Naruto with confusion.

"Me!..how can you guys forget about your other team member" said Sakura in anger.

"Oh" said Naruto scratching his neck

"Don't forget about me" said Ino crossing her arms.

"You want to come" said Sasuke.

"Of course, it sounds fun and I cant wait to see you guys fight...heck everyone from our class should come...this is an important moment for you two to become Chunin like the rest of us, well almost all of us...some are a little higher than us but are not still Chunin" said Ino.

"That's sounds great but…" said Naruto but got interrupted.

"But what..it might be dangerous...hello, were ninjas from the hidden leaf" said Ino.

"We can take care of ourselves" said Sakura finishing her sentence.

"So we are going and you can stop us" said Ino.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other than the girls. They knew from the way they look that they can't win. The girls smile when they saw there faces. The smiled at each other and high five each other. While this was happening, Kakashi was training Yusai and Kira. They seem into what Kakashi was teaching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fortune Teller**

Training was over for Yusai and Kira. It only took them half a day. Their knowledge about chakra increased and how to use it. They were both sitting with Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke in the training grounds.

"So you guys are done" said Ino.

"Ya, not that hard" said Yusai.

"It was easy to understand since its almost like the training we did at the organization" said Kira.

"Your right, but this is more fun" said Yusai with a smile.

"Organization?" Said Naruto with confusion.

"Ya, we were involved in this organization that deals with evil" said Kira.

"Cool...so your like heroes" said Naruto with a grin.

Yusai twitched hearing that. Kira saw his reaction, she knew that he hates being called a hero and tried changing the subject.

"We left the organization" said Kira.

"Left, why….seeing both of you...I can't imagine that you would abandon something like saving people" said Sakura.

"Well, we had other things to do...or should I say Yusai had something do to" said Kira with a sad expression.

"Like what" said Ino.

Kira was about to say something until Yusai interrupted her by pointing at Sasuke. They all had confused faces including Sasuke.

"Tell me Sasuke...since you also did whati did?" Said Yusai with a smirk.

"Uh" said Sasuke confused.

He didnt understand his question until he connected the previous question to himself. Yusai can tell he figured out. He began to stand and walk away. Everyone had confused faces except for Sasuke. _"_ _So Yusai, you went rogue…(smiling)..just like me...now I'm interested on what type of person you are_ " thought Sasuke staring at Yusai's back.

"Where you going Yusai" ask Kira.

"Library" said Yusai still walking.

"Library...never knew you can read" said Ino with a smirk.

Yusai ignored her. Kira then got up. She had a feeling why hes going to the library.

"You shouldnt say that...you know Ino" said Kira looking at her.

"She's right...and when did I see you ever pick up a book Ino pig" said Sakura with a smirk.

Ino blushed in embarrassment. She had a tick mark. Then Naruto snapped her out of it.

"Kira, do you know why Yusai is going to the library" said Naruto.

"Ya, if you want to know then follow me" said Kira.

Naruto then stand along with Sakura and Ino but Sasuke turned the other way.

"I'll be going now so..see ya" said Sasuke disappearing.

"Don't worry, he always like that" said Sakura.

"Really...oh well, can't change a person" said Kira shrugging her shoulders.

The four began to follow Yusai who is ahead of them.

"If your wondering why Yusai is going to the library…its because he wants information" said Kira.

"Information?" Said the three in confusion.

"Even though he may act stupid at times….hes quite smart..back when we were at the organization, whenever I found him alone...he always tries finding out more of what he already knows...like new fighting styles, techniques, and just plain old knowledge...he also does this when he trains...whenever he is beaten or can't do something...he tries his hardest to go over his limit" said Kira with a small frown appearing on her face.

"Really, so what does he do for fun" said Naruto.

"To be honest...right now I don't know" said Kira with a sad expression.

"What do you mean?" Ask Sakura.

"You see, certain things happen that Yusai can't avoid….he gets too consume and starts to lose a bit of himself...let's just say his past was locked from him and when it unlocked...it opened Pandora box" said Kira.

"What do you mean his past was locked?" ask Sakura.

"Don't think I can tell you that…not yet anyways" said Kira.

"It's ok...I understand..never knew how much complicated Yusai is" said Sakura.

"Ya, who knew behind his idiocy is someone smart" said Ino.

"Ya..(small smile)..everyone was surprised too" said Kira.

"Everyone?" Said Sakura in confusion.

"You mean your team that separated from you guys" said Naruto.

"Ya...they also were surprised about Yusai...his first impression toward everyone was something that will stay in our memories forever" said Kira with a nervous smile remembering what Yusai did to them.

"team...how did you know this Naruto" said Sakura.

"Oh, this morning Kira told me and Ino" said Naruto.

"This morning?...when did you guys meet" ask Sakura with curiosity.

"Well in my apartment" said Naruto.

Then there was silence. Between them. _"_ _Idiot"_ thought Yusai. Soon flames surrounded him and disappeared because he knew what was about to happen next to Naruto. _"_ _Yusai...you scaredy cat...you left me alone...now how am I going to handle this"_ thought Kira looking at the Sakura who froze in place. Naruto didnt notice the change in her mood and stopped walk. He turned to her and had a confused expression.

"Uh, Sakura...whats wrong" said Naruto.

"Did you say that Kira and Ino pig was at your apartment….IN THE MORNING!" Yelled Sakura in anger the last part.

Naruto was shaking in fear.

" " said Naruto stuttering.

"Care to tell me why they were at your apartment" said Sakura with a scary smile that made Naruto sweat in fear.

"Well you see…uh" said Naruto but Kira covered his mouth with his hand.

"Calm down Sakura...me and Yusai couldn't find a place to sleep so Naruto offered us to stay with him" said Kira.

That made Sakura calm down a bit but then glared at Ino who didnt look scared.

"What! forehead" said Ino with her arms crossed.

"Why were you at Naruto's place in the morning" said Sakura with some anger.

"(Smirked)...I just went to have breakfast with him" said Ino.

"Why!"

"Its not of your business forehead" said Ino with some anger.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

They both got closer to each other and were glaring at each other. There chakra was spilling out of them. Kira and Naruto could feel their strong power and can't help themselves being scared. _"_ _This must be how Yusai feels when I do it to him...maybe I might tone it down a little next time"_ thought Kira. She then looked at Naruto who is oblivious on what is happening. _"_ _Why did you have to say that Naruto..wait..does this mean Sakura is jealous"_ thought Kira looking at the two girls.

"I'm his best friend" said Sakura.

"So!"

"I must know who hangs out with him and why"

"Tch...are you sure thats your reason"

"What do you mean?"

"(Tick mark)..Just like last time..your doing it again..Sakura" said Ino in anger.

Sakura was shock hearing her name instead if her nickname, forehead or flat chest. _"_ _What is she talking about"_ thought Sakura with a confused look. Then she started to understand. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Ino, do you…" said Sakura but got interrupted.

"Yes, I do" said Ino with serious eyes.

Naruto was about to stop them but then Kira stepped in. _"_ _Seems like they been through this before from what Ino said...well time to end this"_ thought Kira.

 **(Slash)**

The girls eyes widen in shock. They felt a gust of sharp wind cut in between them. They both then turned to Kira.

"Well now... enough with your little fight...we should find Yusai...who knows what kind of trouble he might get into" said Kira.

Then everyone began to walk to the library in silence. Ino and Sakura were far apart looking away from each other. Kira kept looking forward with a pissed off expression. Naruto couldn't help feel weird. He felt the tension. He wanted to say something but was afraid since there were three scary strong girls and him. _"_ _Why didnt I just go to ichiraku_ " thought Naruto. It became dark and the four where walking in the streets of Konoha. Kira was wondering why there isnt any explosions or screaming. _"_ _This feels weird..Yusai should have destroyed some buildings by now"_ thought Kira then stopped. Everyone else stopped and saw Yusai in front of them with his back turned to them. He looked like he was staring at something.

"Hi..Yusai" called Naruto.

"..."

"Yusai why aren't at the library" said Kira.

"Are they your friends" said a female voice.

The four got a confused expression. They then saw who Yusai was staring at. They didn't before because Yusai's body was covering her. She had a dark violet robe covering half her face. She also had bracelets and a necklace with a circle shape in the middle. Kira could tell something was strange about this woman.

"Yusai who is she?" ask Kira.

"A fortune teller" said Yusai.

"Fortune teller?..you know someone can't tell a person's future" said Ino.

"i know" said Yusai.

"So why are you" said Sakura.

"Because...I want to hear what future I to know my future" said Yusai.

"I'm not that type of fortune teller...I'm the type that tells you...your destiny"

"Do you have a name" said Naruto.

"Claira..mmm..(smiling)..why are you someone delicious to look at" said Claira which made Naruto blush.

Ino and Sakura both have a pissed of expression. Claira then turned to Yusai.

"Yusai Uzumaki….a boy from another dimension" said Claira.

"True" said Yusai plainly.

"A boy that had his memory sealed away from him about 16 years"

"True"

"Uh, what are they doing" said Ino looking confused.

"Sounds like she might be trying to prove that she's the real deal" said Kira.

"So what she says...is true" said Sakura.

"Ya and Yusai is proving that by saying himself it's true...it's scary how Claira knows so much just by meeting him" said Kira.

"A boy who had a boring life until he met his best friend" said Claira.

"True"

"And this encounter wasn't pleasant but was filled with rage and hate"

"True" said Yusai slowly glaring at her.

"Soon this friend became your obsession because of what he did..to your family"

"..True"

"His best friend..what did he do to Yusai's family" questioned Naruto.

"..that's personal and I don't think he's ready to share with you guys but…(clenching fist)...how does she know" said Kira in anger glaring at her.

"After the event with your friend, you decide to search for your memories that was slowly coming back to you"

"True"

"You even made friends along the way that helped you and also...burden you"

"...True..at first" said Yusai.

This made Kira shock with confusion. She didnt know about this. The way he acted around them in the beginning. She knows that after this, she's going to have a talk with him.

"You gain new powers and memories you once lost..and even created the biggest decision that brought darkness and destruction...a decision that became your goal in life"

"True"

"You created a team...a team that will change the tides in the future...and it's all because of the mark you and the four share that connects you all"

"True"

"(Smiling)..Yusai Uzumaki...a man that follows his own path...neither dark of light..instead he goes through the middle...you don't think of yourself of a hero but you act like one and people around you see you has a hero and yet you deny them...that's why you went rogue from the organization that was mostly built so heroes can be born...that's why you will soon be known has..the rogue hero...someone who doesn't mind using darkness for power and yet who cares for his friends above else...you can bring fear to people and yet you bring light so all can see who you truly are…you also allow your revenge to take over and yet you don't kill..instead you destroy their will to fight and terrorize their mind...so is this all true"

"That's a lot of crap...right..Yusai" said Naruto nervously.

"Ya, some of those things can't be him...it's not in his nature..(crossing arms)...most of the time he's a idiot" said Ino.

"Seems like I was right...don't listen to her...she probably is some crazy women right..Kira" said Sakura.

The three looked at Kira. They thought she would tell them this was all false information but instead they saw a shock Kira. They all were confused with her reaction until Yusai snapped them out by saying one word that changed how they view him.

"...True"


	10. Chapter 10

**Prophecy**

Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood their shock hearing that everything they were hearing were true about Yusai who still was glaring at Claira.

"So now do you believe everything I'm going to say is true" said Claira.

"Tell me who are you…..and how do you know so much about Yusai…" said Kira in anger.

"Because, I've been watching him….hes not normal" said Claira.

"Not Normal?" Kira said in confusion.

"Now I think it's time to tell you….the events that you will be faced" said Claira.

Yusai put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to talk.

"Yusai Uzumaki...First, you will become something that will haunt everyone around you...Second...you will be faced with a choice that can either bring chaos to everyone around you or it will cause darkness to rise...and lastly, you will be faced with a challenge that will never end until you do what you curse yourself not to do, which is…

Take a life.." said Claira.

Wind was passing through everyone. There clothes were moving with the wind. Silence filled the air. Yusai then began walking pass by Claira slowly. His hair was covering his eyes. He then stood beside her facing the other way.

"Tell me something, I don't know" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Claire frozen up a little hearing that including everyone else. Kira wanted to follow Yusai but her body wouldn't move. She let her fear stop her. She knew what Yusai meant but even so, she was scared of him. She then snapped out of if when she heard Claira speak.

"Yusai, what I told you are just the start of something big..(Yusai still walking)...you are not normal..in fact you're someone that can rule a village or a nation...the trials you will face in the future, will not be easy..and your life will be at risk…you are not the normal highschool student you use to be who isolates himself from everyone...your Yusai Uzumaki who will cause a huge change, to history and to other worlds...your name will be known, Yusai Uzumaki, the Rogue…(PHZZT)" said Claira but stopped when a lightning blade pierced her from behind.

Everyone was shocked seeing this. Then all of the sudden, Claira broke into millions of pieces. The blade was still in the same position while Yusai was looking at everyone with darkness in his eyes.

"Seems like your right Sakura...she is crazy" said Yusai.

Then the lighting blade disappeared. Yusai turned around and kept on walking.

"A crazy woman that totally made me curious for the type of future I will have" said Yusai with a grin.

Everyone stood there staring at Yusai slowly leaving their line of sights. They all felt fear go through them. They couldn't move. They tried but felt like chains were grabbing them. Kira then spoke.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino...I know you have questions and are confused...and maybe even a little terrified…" said Kira but got interrupted.

"Terrified!...I.I almost peed myself!" Exclaimed Ino in anger with some fear in her voice.

"Ya, trust me...you get use to it" said Kia with a frown.

"What do you mean?...was everything Claira said about him was true" ask Sakura.

"Yes...me and our friends already know the type of person Yusai is and...also the problem we will all face" said Kira looking down.

"Yusai...who exactly is he" ask Naruto.

"Hes someone who faced alot of things in his past...and is still facing them...hiding behind his mask of idiocy...is someone dark and powerful...and even frightening...but like I said before, I can't tell you everything...Yusai will, if he trusts you enough...so please, don't run away from him" said Kira.

Naruto eyes widen with realization. It sounded like Yusai might had the same experience he had. He then saw Kira walking to the direction Yusai walked in.

"I'm going to find him...I'm not going to force you but just know, no matter what...he won't hurt his friends" said Kira and walked off.

The three stood there wondering what they should think of Yusai. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"I think I'm going back to my apartment, so see ya" said Naruto looking depressed and leaving the two.

Sakura saw Ino's hand shaking. She couldn't help to understand. Hearing all of this made her feel fear.

"Well, seems like we don't know who Kira and Yusai really are...uh..Ino" said Sakura.

"..." Ino stayed silent with her hair covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino,..(walking)...for today and yesterday...I don't know what got over me but I know this...I need to start growing, just like you did...you see Naruto is a good guy and I don't want you to play with his heart..like I did, so I'm not going to get in your way...instead I will cheer for both of you...but if you ever hurt Naruto or break his heart, I will never forgive you and you will regret it...but not by me...seeing how Yusai act around Naruto, proves that he will do so much worse than what I would do to you" said Sakura walking home but then stopped.

"Your making me have doubts now..you know" Ino said quietly.

"(Smiling)..you should see him...he probably is remembering how much Yusai reminds him of himself...even I was shock hearing how similar Yusai was to him….and even..Sasuke" said Sakura quietly.

Ino nodded and began walking to Naruto's apartment. _"_ _Good luck"_ thought Sakura smiling.

XXX

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was laying in bed with no lights on. Just only the moon light shining through the window. He didn't have the covers on. He was wide awake looking depressed. He changed to his PJ's which is a green shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in the middle and gray sweatpants. _"_ _Man...what a day...Yusai..I guy I just met and yet somehow, I feel like I known him all my life...those dark eyes...were full of hate and anger...they were my eyes back then..when I was alone... Everyone treated me like I was trash that needs to be disposed of...I hated them all but I didn't let that control me...I pulled pranks and acted like a clown...I might not know Yusai that much but I know that he felt what I felt...getting through to him would be easy, if he was similar to me but...he is almost similar to Sas..(knock..knock)"_ thought Naruto but his thoughts were disturb.

"Naruto.."

"Uh...Ino" said Naruto sitting up.

" I come in" said Ino shyly.

"Ya..(standing up)..sure, be right there"

He then opened the door. His eyes widen with amazement. He saw the most beautiful person in front of his door. Her hair was shining from the moonlight. Her sky blue eyes were shining bright. Ino saw that he was staring at her and had a blush spread across of her face.

" ..do I have something on my face" said Ino shyly.

"No,no..you just look... perfect" said Naruto and realized what he said and had a huge blush.

Ino blush even harder. Her face was burning hot and her heart was pounding so hard. She tried calm herself and smirked.

"So are you going to invite me in or stare at me all day" said Ino with one hand on her hip.

Naruto nodded and move aside to let Ino in. He then closed the door. Ino found herself in his couch. She was amazed on how quiet his room is. _"_ _Jeez, does it always feel lonely here_ " thought Ino. Naruto then sat on the couch away from her. There was silence between them for a minute until Ino spoke.

"So...what do you think of Yusai" said Ino.

"hes my friend"

"Had a feeling you would say that...you make weird friends..Naruto"

"So does that mean your weird(smiling)"

"(Tick mark)...no, I'm one of your exceptions"

"So, what do you think of him"

"I don't know...to be honest, I don't think like you so...right now he's not my friend but...a stranger" said Ino with a frown.

"I understand...hearing all that would make anyone stay clear of him, knowing who he is"

"Why aren't you?"questioned Ino.

"(Small smile).. because, I see a little bit of myself in him..and also some of Sasuke...he's in the darkness and yet in the light at the same time...he acts like an idiot but cares for his friends...and we just found out more about him and there is still more about him that we have no clue off except that he and Kira comes from a different world"

"Ya, I can see why...for second when Yusai pierced Claira, I thought i saw Sasuke and when Yusai was eating Ramen and the way he acts around Kira..I saw you"

"Really…(smiling)..thank you Ino for coming..I had a great talking to you"

"Ya, me too...you helped me figure out a few things too" said Ino. _"_ _Which is that I want to be with you_ " thought Ino.

"So should I walk you home" said Naruto with a smile.

" …(blushing)..since its late..I was hoping to..sleep here" said Ino blushing hard.

" .. !" Stuttered Naruto in shock.

"Well, can I" said Ino staring into his baby blue eyes.

"I.. cant since I sleeping in the couch and Yusai and Kira is sleeping…(swoosh)" said Naruto but stopped hearing the window opened and a gust of wind enter his room.

He and Ino were surprised and then saw a note floating with the wind to Naruto. He opened it a read it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Me and Yusai will be sleeping outside tonight...so you will have the place to yourself_

 _P.s_

 _"_ _You better make your move, I set up everything for a reason...if you don't, I will make you regret it" - Yusai_

Naruto grinned nervously. He was shaken in fear by that last part.

"So, who was it from" ask Ino.

"Oh..uh..Kira And Yusai said that they're going to sleep out tonight so I have this place for myself" said Naruto.

"Oh, really" said Ino. _"_ _Oh, thank you, thank you...Kira I owe you one"_ thought Ino with a smile.

"So, can I stay"

"Well.." said Naruto scratching his neck but then saw Ino stand.

"Too late Naruto…(turned around)..I'm staying and that's final…(walking)..I'm going to take a shower" said Ino.

Naruto sat there, with a confused expression. _"_ _What the hell just happen"_ thought Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was laying in bed. He kept hearing the water running. He couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts about Ino, naked, in his bathroom, which his a few feet away. He tried covering his ears, but it didn't stop the thoughts. _"_ _Dammit...stop it, think of something else...old granny, spoiled ramen, Sasuke..No!...it's not working"_ Thought Naruto then heard the water stop. He stared at the bathroom door, waiting for the angel that will come out from it. He then saw her. She slowly walked out. Her hair was down. She only and a towel on. She was drying her hair with another white towel. She noticed Naruto staring at her. She blushed.

"Naruto.."said Ino.

"..."

"Naruto!.."

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uh..ya, Ino" said Naruto staring at her eyes.

"Do you have spare clothes" said Ino shyly.

"Ya..(getting up, walking to his dresser)..well I have a shirt and a pair of shorts" said Naruto walking to her.

"That's fine" said Ino grabbing the clothes and went back to the bathroom.

XXX

Minutes later, Ino came out. She was wearing an oversize red shirt reaching her thighs and an oversize short.

"Never knew how much you've grown over the past three years" said Ino smiling.

"You also grown Ino...you look more beautiful than ever" said Naruto grinning.

Ino blushed and smiled. Naruto then got up from his bed and walked over to the couch but was stopped.

"Where do you think your going" said Ino with one hand on her hip.

"Uh...to the couch" said Naruto with a confused look.

"Why?"

"So you can sleep on my bed, and i sleep on the couch"

"Uh…(frowning)..well…" said Ino but then stopped.

The couch got on fire. Naruto and Ino were both surprised but soon it disappeared and ash was only left.

" ...happen?" Said Naruto confused.

 _"_ _He's also helping me…(smiling)..you might not be a bad of a guy..Yusai_ " thought Ino.

"Seems like you have no choice but to sleep on the bed..with me" said Ino with a victorious smile and got to bed.

Naruto saw her go to bed. She was signaling him to come so he went. Naruto slide under the covers. His bed wasn't meant for two so him and Ino were so close. They both were looking up at the ceiling, with their hands on their sides. It was quiet between them. Naruto couldn't stop himself from blushing. She was so close that, he couldn't sleep.

"Hi, Naruto…" said Ino softly.

"Ya, Ino.." said Naruto softly.

"I like you…"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mission Pt 1**

"They better not treat my charity like nothing" said Yusai crossing his arms.

"Ya, let's hope they can open up" said Kira.

"Ya" said Yusai.

They both were near the apartment. Yusai looked at Naruto's window. He smiled.

"We should go" said Yusai.

"Yusai…" said Kira softly.

"Sorry, for scaring you... probably the others might stay away from me because of what Claira said...it's alright if they do"

"Maybe, don't think to low of them...and also don't scare them away, you always done that"

"(Grinning)..but it's fun"

"Maybe to you...hearing what Claira about the three events...you said you knew already...what did you mean by that"

"The third one I know...the person I will kill...I know who"

"Ya, I also know who" said Kira rubbing her arm.

"But the first two I have no clue...but do you remember what I told you"

"Yes and do you remember my answer"

"(Smiling)..yes"

"When you get taken over by the darkness Yusai...I won't kill you..instead I or I should say that we will save you, no matter what...I won't let you die.. remember that" said Kira in a serious tone.

Yusai kept walking forward and smiled. Kira then went beside him.

She then looked at him. _"_ _Yusai...don't give up...don't let that thing inside of you take over_ " thought Kira.

XXX

"Ino.." said Naruto in shock hearing Ino confess to him but stopped.

"Wait, don't say anything...I know that this shocked you..and wondering how can the beautiful Ino fall for you..well..the answer is when we went on that mission together" said Ino.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto and Ino are on a mission, watching over a noble's daughter. She was about their age. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. The three of them were in a safe house on a hill. There were in the middle of the forest. The cottage house looked like a Japan style lodging with two floors and a balcony. The backyard was just an open field._

 _"_ _So, you are my bodyguards" said the girl with disbelief._

 _"_ _Ya, girly….you have the best Konochi here along with the hidden leaf hero" said Ino proudly._

 _Naruto blush on the comment. The girl was staring at the blond boy._

 _"_ _You a hero...you don't look it" said the girl._

 _"_ _Uh.." said Naruto but got interrupted._

 _"_ _Hi….i have you know Naruto is a hero..even though he doesn't look it"exclaimed Ino crossing her arms._

 _Naruto felt stung by it but soon went away._

 _"_ _So, what's your name" ask Naruto._

 _"_ _Koruko...but you may call me princess" said Koruko smiling._

 _"_ _Princess, ya right" whispered Ino to Naruto._

 _"_ _So how long will I have to be in this dump" said Koruko._

 _"_ _When the threat it gone" said Naruto._

 _"_ _Uh..(crossing arms)..so what the hell I'm I going to do" said Koruko in frustration._

 _"_ _Why not just sit there like a princess while we guard the house, like a good girl you are" said Ino with a smirk._

 _"_ _(Tick mark)...I'm not little...fatty" said Koruko with a smirk._

 _"_ _Fatty…(tick mark)..listen here you spoil brat" said Ino in anger about to attack her until Naruto grabbed her from behind._

 _"_ _Calm down Ino…were here to protect her...not to attack her" said Naruto with slight fear._

 _"_ _Uh…fine...but it doesn't mean I have to like her" said Ino._

 _"_ _It's alright...I dont like you...seems like I'm not the only princess here" said Koruko in a rude tone._

 _Ino just whipped her hair and turned around._

 _"_ _I'm going to the front" said Ino walking away._

 _"_ _Alright, I will take the back" said Naruto._

 _They both split ways leaving a lonely princess, who had a great idea. She smiled evilly and stood up._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _That spoil princess..who does she think she is" said Ino kicking dirt._

 _She began to scout the area for any intruders._

 _"_ _Seems like here's safe...wonder how Naruto is doing…(smash)" said Ino but the heard a noise._

 _(Smash)_

 _"_ _Whats that...could Naruto have found something" said Ino and began to run to the back_

 _XXX._

 _She made it but didn't see Naruto. "Maybe he might have gone to the forest" thought Ino and entered._

 _(Smash….smash)_

 _Ino started to hide behind trees so if there's any enemies, she can sneak attack them. She soon started to hear water rushing down. She slowly walks to the direction of the noise. She then stopped and her eyes widen. There was a beautiful waterfall. She felt the mist against her skin. She also saw a shirtless man. " that Naruto" thought Ino. She then started to blush when she was staring at Narutos chest and abs. "Wow, never knew how muscular he is" thought Ino. Her heart was racing. She felt hot. "Whats this feeling" thought Ino but snapped out of it when she heard giggling._

 _"_ _Wow, seems like you are a hero" said Koruko sitting on a log watching Naruto who blushed._

 _"_ _Ya" said Naruto with a grin scratching his cheek._

 _"_ _What else can you do, other than splitting logs"_

 _"_ _Well…(snap)..uh.." said Naruto hearing a twig snap._

 _"_ _Hi, Naruto...what are you doing" said Ino in anger._

 _"_ _Uh, well Koruko was bored so she wanted me to show off my skills" said Naruto._

 _"_ _You do know were on a mission right….you can just play around...i know that you just wanted to show off your hot body to her but there a time and place for that...you know" said Ino with a smirk._

 _"_ _...what...no!..that's not.." said Naruto shaking his hand with a blush._

 _"_ _Well she is right" exclaimed Koruko._

 _The two had a confused expressions hearing that._

 _"_ _Naruto...I was wrong about you, so why not come to my room later tonight, so you can tell me who you are" said Koruko with a smile._

 _"_ _What!?" Said the two in shock._

 _Ino started to feel her chest tighten. She clenched her fist._

 _"_ _Naruto can't go to your room" said Ino in anger._

 _"_ _Why?" Ask Koruko with a smirk._

 _"_ _.. , hes a man who might do perverted things too you" said Ino._

 _"_ _No I won't" said Naruto._

 _"_ _Ya, you would..your pervert"_

 _"_ _Hi..thats.." said Naruto but got interrupted._

 _"_ _i don't mind" exclaimed Koruko._

 _"_ _What!?" Said Ino with shock._

 _"_ _(Walk towards Naruto)..if you are a pervert like she said you are...then..(close to his hear)..I want you to feel every inch of me" whispered Koruko in a seductive tone making Naruto blush hard._

 _By the way Naruto blushed. Ino knew Koruko said something sexual. She had a pissed off expression. Koruko moved away from Naruto and turned to the pissed off blonde girl._

 _"_ _Whats the matter...your not his girlfriend right" said Koruko with a smirk._

 _"_ _course not..(crossing arms)..why would I date a pervert like him" said Ino in a angry tone._

 _Naruto felt offended by that comment and turned away. Ino saw the hurt in his face. She then tried to apologize but then Naruto spoke._

 _"_ _I'm going to train a bit...since there's no one near us, Koruko won't be indanger" said Naruto jumping on trees._

 _"_ _Wait...Naruto!" said Ino tried to stop him._

 _"_ _See we are the same" said Koruko._

 _"_ _Uh.." said Ino with a confused look._

 _"_ _You think we aren't but I can tell that you don't prefer people below you, instead you want someone cool and strong….probably someone who has a cold attitude and mysterious and the guy that all the girls go for...am I right" said Koruko with a smile._

 _Ino stood there. What she said was right because the person she is describing was her former crush, Sasuke. She gripped her hands and was about to deny it but then saw Koruko walking away._

 _"_ _Dont deny it... because even I would go for that type of person but...watching Naruto...he might be the one that changes the way I think" said Koruko with a smile._

 _XXX_

 _Ino was walking back to the cottage, slowly. Thinking over what Koruko said. "She's right...I use to go for that type of guy..but, not anymore..I don't want someone that won't be there for me...or someone too isolated to be near" thought Ino thinking about Sasuke. She continued walking to the woods until she saw Naruto sitting on the clear green grass. "Whats he doing" thought Ino. She stopped and hide behind the tree. Naruto had his eyes closed. She notices that he was meditating. She couldn't help but stare at him, wondering how a loudmouth and a hyperactive ninja can be so quiet and relax. "This is the first time I ever see Naruto like this….it seems like he grown up...well almost, he still acts like a kid but knows when to get serious" thought then notice an orange glow coming from him. "What is that...chakra energy?" Thought Ino. Then all of a sudden Naruto was surrounded by orange chakra. It was circling around him. Then another chakra energy appeared, it was colour blue. He was controlling his chakra and the nine tails chakra at the same time. Wind started to circle around Naruto cause a small vortex of wind, which caused the trees to sway and the clouds to spread. The grass was moving violently and yet there was a calming to it. Naruto was also controlling nature chakra. Ino could feel the cool air against her skin. It felt so warm and fresh. "This feeling...is Naruto doing this…when did he get so strong" thought Ino leaning against the tree._

 _XXX_

 _Ino felt like hours gone by. Her eyes were closed feeling that warm sensation Naruto was spreading. She couldn't help feeling relax and was smiling. She found herself sleeping, leaning against the tree. Soon a shadow was above her. He smiled. He grabbed her bridle style and began making his way to the cottage. While on the way, he could feel Ino cuddling against him. He smiled down on her._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mission pt 2**

 _Ino found herself lying in bed, slowly waking up."Where am I" thought Ino. She soon realized that she was in the guest room that the cottage has. It was a plain room. One bed and one large couch against the wall from the left of her. She notices that she was covered with a blanket and wondered who did it and also how she got here. She then remembered where was she last. "Right..I must of fallen asleep after feeling Naruto's chakra" thought Ino and then saw the blonde sleeping on the couch. He had his mouth open with some drool slipping out. Ino smiled. "You must have brought me here". She climbed out of bed and grabbed her blanket. She then covered Naruto with it. She saw Naruto move a bit. He then smiled feeling the warm sensation. Ino notice it. "Awee..he's so cute" thought Ino and had a blush. She began to leave the room to check on the princess._

 _"_ _You better get some sleep...Naruto" said Ino softly._

 _With that, she closed the door. Leaving a sleepy Naruto to his dreams._

 _XXX_

 _Ino got outside and notice how dark it was. She stretched her arms and began walking to the princess room. She slides the door open and saw Koruko looking out the window._

 _"_ _Your still awake" said Ino leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed._

 _"_ _Your still here" said Koruko in a rude tone._

 _Ino huffed and began to enter her room and sat on her couch._

 _"_ _So why are you up" said Ino._

 _"_ _Couldn't sleep" answered Koruko continuing looking outside._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _It's hard too say...it could be because I'm being targeted, having an annoying bitch near me or thinking of the blond guy"_

 _Ino had a tick mark hearing being called that but saw that Koruko was not acting like her usual self._

 _"_ _Whats wrong?" Ask Ino._

 _"_ _...it's hard"_

 _"_ _Hard!?.what do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Even though you have the looks, the money and popularity...it's hard to find someone that will be there for you"_

 _Ino had a shock expression hearing that. She still kept going._

 _"_ _I thought that Naruto...was a perfect match since he's a hero and I'm a princess...but I was wrong"_

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was carrying Ino and was near the house and saw Koruko standing looking at how Ino looking relax in his arms._

 _"_ _Hi, Koruko" said Naruto._

 _"_ _Dont Hi Koruko me...what are you holding that piggy for"_

 _"_ _She fell asleep in the woods...I couldn't just leave her there"_

 _"_ _Why can't you...your a heroa hero, shoudnt she be serving you instead the other way around" crossing her arms._

 _"_ _Your wrong...I don't see her like that"_

 _"_ _Uh..why..you're a hero, she should be carrying you"_

 _"_ _(Smiling)..you call me that but even so, I dont look down on my friends...to me, there equal to me...I doesn't matter what race, or heritage you are...I see you has my friend and if you're ever in trouble...I will be there for you...you could call me a hero but what I do..I never once thought of hoping being called a hero for doing something heroic..I just do something what i believe was right...my dream is to become Hokage..(walking)..and when I do...I'm going to protect those who people think are weak and the people who needs my help"_

 _Koruko was amazed but what he said. She felt horrible and yet enlightened. She then heard the door close behind her._

 _Flashback ended_

 _"_ _Naruto isnt someone who cares about who or what you are..no matter what, he will be there for you..(smiling)...I wonder who will get to marry him...having someone like him, would make any women feel like she ruled the world" said Koruko._

 _Ino was shock hearing this. She had a small smile and then realized her heart was beginning to race while her cheeks were burning up. She had her hand against her heart. "Whats this…" thought Ino but then felt something slide down her cheeks. She used her free and to touch the wet spot with her fingers. Her eyes widen in realization. "Why, am I crying" thought Ino. Koruko notice this._

 _"_ _Seems like I was wrong again" said Koruko._

 _Ino had a look of confusion staring at Koruko._

 _"_ _Seems like your heart is remembering what you said earlier" said Koruko._

 _Ino then started to remember._

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Why would I date a pervert like him"_

 _Flashback ended._

 _Then more tears started to slide. Ino tried to wipe them away put couldn't stop them from coming out._

 _"_ _You like him" said Koruko._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Words do hurt...you should apologize...and also..I'm, sorry for acting like a bitch to you" said Koruko looking at her._

 _"_ _Ya..(sniff)..I apologize to you too..(smash)" said Ino but then saw the window near Koruko break._

 _"_ _Uh..ahahah!" Screamed Koruko._

 _Rope wrapped around her. She was pulled out through the window._

 _"_ _Koruko!"yelled Ino._

 _She began to look outside and saw five ninjas wearing black uniforms. One of them were carrying Koruko on their shoulders._

 _"_ _Hi, let go of her!" Yelled Ino in anger._

 _She then jumped off the house and landed safe. She threw three Kunai's at them but they blocked it with the own. She charged to them. Three charge toward her while the other two started to run into the forest. Ino began to attack them and dodged a few attacks. She cut a view while getting a few cuts herself. She then saw one of them throw balls which exploded. Ino was coughing through the smoke._

 _"_ _I can't see" said Ino._

 ** _(EXPLOSION)_**

 _She then heard a loud explosion. "What was that" thought Ino. She started to feel dizzy causing her to slowly fall down. She was on all fours. Her eyes were barely open. " …the smoke is poisonous " thought Ino._

 _She saw the three ninjas with kunais right in front of her. She collapsed looking at the kunai's. " ...I can't die... .yet" thought Ino. She could barely see what's in front of her. She fell unconscious and the last thing she saw was a tall figure in front of her._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _Uh...where am I" said Ino slowly waking up._

 _She then felt a spike of pain._

 _"_ _Urgh.." said Ino in pain._

 _"_ _Slow down" said a voice._

 _"_ _Uh!?"_

 _Ino moved her head to a spiky blond guy. He was smiling at her._

 _"_ _Good morning sleepyhead" said Naruto with a grin._

 _"_ _...what..happen..(eyes widen)...oh my god Koruko!" Exclaimed Ino sitting up so fast._

 _Pain then struck her body. Naruto got close trying to calm her down._

 _"_ _Wow, calm down..Ino...she's safe" answered Naruto._

 _"_ _What but wasn't she captured?"_

 _"_ _Yes but I stopped them...I sensed their chakra and woke up...I was about to help you but you look like you can handle them so I went off to Koruko...I was able to save her but then I felt your chakra...I knew you were in danger so I went to you and brought you here"_

 _"_ _But the explosion was far...so how did you reach me on time"_

 _"_ _I entered nine tails state and teleported to you"_

 _"_ _You did!"_

 _"_ _Of course...I was worried about you...seeing you like that...I don't know what I would do if I lost you"_

 _A blush appeared on her face. Naruto notice._

 _"_ _Uh!..Ino, the poison is still in you!..I need you to rest!" Said Naruto in a panic._

 _Ino notice how worried he is. She couldn't help but smile. "A person that will be there for me….Naruto will you be that person?" Thought Ino._

 _Flashback ended_

"So Naruto, that mission we went too..open my eyes to someone who I wanted to be with…(clenching fist)..I know that you have feelings for Sakura...but I just want you to know that there is also a girl waiting for you…" said Ino.

She exhaled. Then there was a moment of silence. Ino couldn't help be depressed but since her plan she thought of failed, she might has well go with Yusai and Kira since that's how she sees it.

"Ino.." said Naruto quietly.

"Ya, Naruto"

"You see, I don't feel the same way.."

Ino felt like her heart was pierced through. It felt like her whole world just shattered. She didn't want to hear more. She felt dead inside and tears were about to fall until Naruto finished.

"..Towards Sakura anymore" finished Naruto.

Ino eyes widen in shock. Her heart stopped for a minute then began to beat fast. Tears soon started to slide down her cheeks. She used her left arm to cover her eyes. She didn't want Naruto to see her crying but he did and went to sitting position and look down on Ino who still had her arm over her eyes. He grabbed her arm slowly and began to move it away from her eyes.

"Please..(sniff)..don't.." said Ino quietly.

"Why?"ask Naruto in a gentle tone.

"I don't want you to see me looking like this"

Naruto smiled and began to slowly pull her arm away. He was now staring at a watery eye Ino who was also staring at him. You can see her hair that covered her eye was moved slightly so Naruto his staring at two instead of one. Naruto brought the hand to her cheek and wiped away some tears.

"See, I knew there was a beautiful girl behind that arm" said Naruto with a grin.

Ino smiled at the comment and leaned to his hand. The tears slowly stopped. There were only two blonds staring deeply to each other's eyes.

"So you like me?" ask Naruto.

Ino nodded

"even though I act like an idiot sometimes?"

Ino nodded.

"Even if I annoy you?"

Ino nodded.

"Even if I pick ramen over you?"

Ino hesitated and looked at him with a glaring look, telling him to change his question.

"Kidding, kidding, but you really do like me?"

"Yes I do Naruto... how many nodes do you want from me...I like you..I fallen head over heels for you because, I know that you will be there for me and I want to be there for you" said Ino putting her hand against his cheek.

"Sorry" apologize Naruto.

Ino can see he Naruto is having trouble with this situation.

"Don't worry...I don't want you to answer me now….i don't want you to say yes to my confession if you don't have the feeling for me..yet...right now I just want to get to know you and for you to know me so I can make you fall for me just like how I fall for you...so for right now...sleeping with you is enough for me" said Ino.

"Thank you, Ino" said Naruto quietly.

Ino smiled. Naruto slowly began to lay down. Ino then began to snuggle against him. Naruto had a blush. Ino had her head on his chest. She can hear Naruto's heart beating fast. She smiled.

"Remember, I'm sleeping with you...but it doesn't give you the right to feel me, you hear" said Ino.

" " said Naruto with the biggest blush.

"Good,... goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight, Ino"

Ino smiled feeling the warmth Naruto was giving. _"_ _I wouldn't mind sleeping to every night"_ thought Ino.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Competition**

Its morning and the day of the Chunin exam. Ino was still lying in bed. She was a heavy sleeper. Naruto woke up early since he needs to head out early. He dressed up into his usual clothing. He looked to his mirror that he has. He was staring at himself.

"Ok, Naruto...today is the day...you're going to be Chunin...so let's do our best" said Naruto to himself.

"Wow, when did a hot ninja arrive"

This made Naruto head pop causing him to turn to Ino. She was smirking, having her arms crossed.

"Uh,..Ino when did you get up" said Naruto in a surprised tone.

"No, goodmorning Ino"

"Oh..good morning Ino"

"(Smiling).. Goodmorning Naruto...seems like your ready..(turned around)..wait a sec"

"What?"

"What?...did you think I forgot...your not going to leave me Naruto Uzumaki, I plan on cheering for you". With that Ino walked to the bathroom and started to change.

XXX

Naruto and Ino were at the gates of Konoha. They were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uuuhhh….when are they going to get here" said Ino impatiently.

"Who knows...I wonder if Yusai and Kira are coming" said Naruto.

"Well they did say that" said Ino.

Then they soon found the two walking to them. Yusai and Kira saw them.

"Hi" said Yusai.

"Seems like you got here first"

"Ya, had a great sleep" said Naruto stretching.

"Of course you did" said Yusai with smirk.

Naruto then remembered the note. He started to feel a sensation that is telling him to run as far away from Yusai has possible since he hadn't follow his instructions. _"_ _Crap...I'm dead"_ thought Naruto. While that was happening Ino spoke with Kira and told her what happen. Kira nodded and understand. She then turned to Yusai.

"Ahahah,...hi, let go Kira" said Yusai getting his ear pulled.

"I know that look, don't threaten him...there not..'officially' a couple" said Kira.

"Tch...really...so me sleeping outside was for nothing...well then time to..ouch!" Said Yusai getting his ear pulled harder.

"it wasn't for nothing since we talked about a few things that I want answers too"

"Hiii!" Yelled a voice.

They all turned and saw Sakura walking to them. They all waved.

"Sorry if I'm late" said Sakura.

"Don't worry...you came just in time" said Ino with a smile.

"Alright now we need to wait for…" said Naruto.

"I'm here" said Sasuke landed on the ground.

He was resting on a tree.

"Wow, never sensed you" said Yusai.

"I didnt want you to sense me" said Sasuke.

"(Grinning)..it will be fun fighting you"

"Ya, same goes for you"

They both were staring at each other, looking ready to fight.

"That's enough!..we should go..you guys can fight when we get there" said Kira.

They stopped glaring and began walking.

XXX

"Lady Hokage!"

"Yes!"

"The preparations are done and Kazekage have arrived"

"Good, and what about Naruto and Sasuke"

"They also arrived but they didn't come alone"

"What!"

"We believe that Ino, Sakura, Yusai and Kira are with them"

"Naruto must of spilled it,...it's alright..just keep on eye on them"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh and one more thing...any news about Madara Uchiha"

"No, there is no activity from him"

"mmm... alright thank you"

Then the Anbu black ops disappeared. Lady Tsunade is at the exams. In a room which leads to the balcony where she can watch the fight. " _Let's hope our sources are wrong"_ thought Tsuande.

XXX

Naruto and everyone has arrived. They were amazed. The place shaped like a Colosseum, which his near mountains and is on a cliff close to the ocean.

"This place looks amazing" said Ino.

"Ya, can't wait..(clenching)..I'm finally one step closer to become Hokage" said Naruto.

"Hokage!?...you want to become Hokage" said Yusai.

"Ya..(grinning)..it's my dream" said Naruto.

Yusai saw how determined he is. His eyes show how serious and determine he is. Yusai smiled and began walking.

"Let's go in" said Yusai.

Everyone nodded.

XXX

 **Inside the Colosseum**

There is a huge arena. The sky was shining bright. The stands were filled up.

"Hi, I thought this was private" ask Kira.

"Well, this tournament is still a real deal" said Kakashi walking to them.

"Kakashi!" said Naruto grinning.

"Hi!..you guys made it"

"Ya!"

"Sounds like your ready…(looking at Sasuke)..are your ready Sasuke"

Sasuke had his arms cross and you can see a small smirk appearing. Kakashi smiled.

"Alright...it's almost time to announce the people who are going to participate...so listen to the rules...Naruto, this goes for you"

" dont worry"said Naruto.

Kakashi then left. Everyone stared at the arena.

"Well, today is a big day...so you better not mess up Naruto" said Ino.

"Ya, Same goes for you Sasuke" said Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Alright we should find our seats" said Ino.

"Uh..where's Yusai!?" Said Naruto.

"He did come with us?" Ask Sakura.

"he must of went exploring...don't worry about him, Ino, Sakura we should find a good spot to sit...Naruto and Sasuke good luck out there" said Kira waving at them.

Soon the girls left to find their seats. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto walked to the edge and hand his hands supporting him on it. He had his back arched a bit.

"Are you ready, Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Ya"

"Good, you better not lose"

"I don't need to hear that from a loser..(smirk)..you better keep up with me so I can face you"

"i will..let's do our best" said Naruto standing.

Sasuke nodded. They soon separated and began to walk to the place they were assigned.

XXX

The time has come. The seats are filled. The sun is shining bright. The Kages are at the balcony. Tsuande was sitting in the middle while Gaara was sitting next to her.

Kakashi and Guy were on Tsunade's right side.

The three girls found their seats near the edge of the arena. They have a good view.

The crowd were talking amongst them selves until a huge screen started to pop out of the sky. They saw the announcer for the arena.

 **"** **Welcome everyone...to the Chunin exams...where ninjas who are genin get to become Chunin...I will be explaining the rules and then the participants who are participating"**

 **(Cheering)**

 **"** **Alright, the rules are simple...win or lose...the loser will be decided if they can't fight anymore or they forfeit...next is that there is no restrictions in what the participants use in battle..so the battles will be chaotic but don't worry...when the battle starts, there will be a barrier place around the arena so no one will get hurt by anything flying to them and that's all I have to say for the rules...now the participants that are entering…**

 **Naruto Uzumaki..**

 **Sasuke Uchiha…**

 **Sarah Rosemary..**

 **Rizon Shunu**

 **Kai Suno**

 **Tobi…and..**

 **Yusai Uzumaki"**

"What!?" Yelled Tsunade getting off her chair.

"Seems like he snuck in, somehow" said Kakashi.

"That brat...when I get my hands on him" exclaimed Tsuande in anger.

Naruto was shock hearing a specific name. He then smiled. _"_ _Kai, so your here...can't wait to meet you again"_ thought Naruto. Sasuke was also shock but for a different name. _"_ _Tobie...who is that...it can't be him, we already know that Madara used 'Tobie' has a alias...and it would be stupid for him to join in the chunin exams so who's under the mask" thought Sasuke._

"That idiot!..leaving me on the side lines" said Kira in anger.

"Calm down Kira" said Sakura.

"I can't...ive train my ass off and Yusai just forgot to put me in...oh, no..he won't get out of this alive" exclaimed Kira in a scary tone.

" _Be careful Naruto"_ thought Ino.

 **"** **Now then...time to begin the first round….who will be…**

 **Yusai vs Sarah!"**

 **(Cheering)**

XXX

"Sarah, are you ready" said a girl.

"Yes...Shawna" said Sarah.

"Remember, what you have to do" said another girl.

"Ya, Sabrina..don't worry...I plan on getting what I want" said Sarah with determination.

XXX

Yusai was smiling from where he is. He had something in his hand. A white card. _"_ _Sorry guys...you better hurry or you will miss out_ " thought Yusai and began walking to the arena. He contacted his friends.

XXX

In multiple places, three groups of two are jumping from tree to tree. There were wearing a cloak, hiding their faces. Each one were heading to a specific location. They all had one thing in common. Their eyes were determined.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yusai vs Sarah Pt 1**

The two opponents have entered the arena. Sarah was in one side while Yusai was in the other.

Sarah had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a short. sleeve shirt that is coloured maroon. She had brown shorts.

Yusai was staring at her and grinned. Soon a barrier surrounds the stadium. It's invisible.

"You know...I dont plan on holding back, so give it your all!" said Yusai.

"Fine...your better keep this entertaining" said Sarah.

 **"** **The match between Yusai and Sarah will now be starting"**

Everyone all had their eyes on the two.

XXX

Yusai grinned and started to charge toward her. Sarah didn't react and waited. Soon four Kunai appeared on both Yusai's hand. He threw them. Sarah saw this and pulled out her kunai and began to block each one. Soon she was covered with white smoke. She wasn't able to see until she sensed Yusai on her right. She dodged a punched from him but then tried to kick her but hit a log. Sarah now was above him. She threw 11 kunai's at him. Yusai eyes widen.

 **(Explosion)**

The Kunai had paper bombs connected to them. Smoke covered the area Yusai is in. Sarah landed swiftly but then sensed someone behind her. She turned.

 **(CLANK)**

Her eyes widen in shock. She connected with Yusai's golden sword. He grinned. He then pushed her and began to slice her. Sarah tried blocking the attacks but caught cut anyways. She soon separated from him. Yusai was standing tall staring at her with crazy eyes. Soon the sword turned back to his necklace cross. He then made hand signs.

"Fire style…fire ball jutsu" said Yusai.

Soon a huge fire ball headed to Sarah. She smiled and made hand signs.

"Wind style...Arial cutter" said Sarah before she wiped her arms.

Soon the huge fire ball split. She began to charge at Yusai with speed. She appeared beside him. He was slow to react.

 **(Smash)**

"Urgh" said Yusai in pain.

Then he smashed against the arena's wall. " _Not done"_ thought Sarah. She made hand signs.

"Wind style...air depletion" said Sarah and spread her hands towards Yusai.

Yusai then got on fours. Suddenly he felt like the air was getting sucked away from him. He is having trouble breathing. He was scratching the ground.

"Is this what you only got...im not impressed" said Sarah in a cold tone.

Yusai then smiled and looked at her. Her eyes widen with surprised seeing a smile on his face.

" ..I.s..fun" said Yusai weakly.

Soon he was surrounded by fire. Sarah was shocked. The fire was huge. She could see a figure coming through the flames. Yusai was glaring at her. Soon three Kunai's slide from his sleeves in each hand. They were attached with string. He threw them at Sarah but to her sides. Sarah couldn't react and soon…

 **(EXPLOSION)**

She was caught in the explosion. The smoke began clearing and she tried not breathing it in by covering her mouth but then…

 **(SMASHED)**

Sarah widen in shock. Yusai appeared in front of her and punched her so hard causing her to smash in a wall. Yusai grinned. He then raised his fist.

 **(SMASHED….CRACK..CRACK)**

Yusai smashed the ground and soon the ground cracked. Then the ground started to pop out making the arena full of rocks poking out. He saw Sarah slowly standing. She had a pissed of look. This made Yusai smile evilly. She started to charge and on her right side. A sword appeared. Yusai saw this and tore off his necklace.

 **(CLANK)**

The two sword collide causing shock waves of chakra to spill out from them. Everyone could feel their power. Yusai and Sarah were glaring at each other. Soon they began to collide multiple of speed increased and soon every attack, a wave of energy came out from them.

Yusai then separated from her. The sword went back to normal. His left hand spark.

"Chidori" said Yusai.

He began to charge toward Sarah.

 **(SMASH..SMASH)**

He kept on missing, Sarah and smashed the ground instead. He had a pissed off look. Sarah smirked and began to strike him. Yusai was getting hit and tried to create some distance.

"Not going to get away that easily...wind style..Ariel slice" said Sarah slicing her sword causing a huge wave of wind to hit Yusai.

"Urgh" said Yusai.

 **(Smashed)**

Yusai smashed into the ground. His chest was burning. His hair was covering his eyes. Blood was spilling from his mouth. He was leaning against a rock. Sarah began to walk close. She raised her sword. Soon a spark was coming from her blade.

"Lightning style...thunder strike" said Sarah and slammed down her sword.

 **(SMASHED...PHZZZT)**

A huge thunder strike hit Yusai causing the ground around him to crumble with him in it. Smoke was coming of the area. You could barely see Yusai under the rubble.

XXX

Everyone was shocked seeing this. They were able to see the battle close by the screen on the sky.

"Wow, is he ok" said Sakura.

"Seems like he might lose" said Ino.

"Dont think so" corrected Kira.

"What do you mean...he was striked by lightning...he probably is paralyzed" exclaimed Sakura.

"Youll see.."

XXX

A mask figure was standing on the stadium. He was looking closely to the screen. His mask was white with three lines with no eye sockets. He was wearing a black robe. His arms were folded.

XXX

"Yusai seems like he has a rough start….Rizon"

"Don't worry...hes not done yet...Kai"

"Really...well he better show his best"

"He will…(clenching)..we made a promise that we will fight again..and with these eyes you gave me..I think I'm ready for a rematch"

"(Smiling)..you better not hold back when the time comes"

"Don't worry...I'm going to give him a fight with my power instead of before"

XXX

"Wow, that was easy" said Shawna.

"Ya, seems like the one with the mark isn't that strong" said Sabrina.

"He probably is the weakest link among the five" said Another girl.

"You might be right...Elina, we know that Nia is already after the fifth one and the other four is scattered here" said Sabrina.

"Well, we should find them after this tournament but weren't they suppose to be here?" Ask Shawna.

"Ya, who knows where there are" said Elina.

"Well we might has well concentrate on Yusai..who has the mark of the head..and wait for the others with the other parts" said Sabrina in a boring tone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yusai vs Sarah Pt 2**

Sarah tried sensing Yusai's Chakra but couldn't. So she turned around and began walking away until she heard rocks moving.

"Where do you think your going" said Yusai in a cold voice.

This sent shivers down her spine. " _What...I don't feel his chakra.."_ thought Sarah in confusion. She then saw the rocks falling down. Yusai was rising up. His hair was covering his eyes.

"You sure did a number on me...I think it's my turn to return the favor" said Yusai in a relax tone.

Sarah turned to him and her eyes widen in fear. Yusai eyes were different. " _They can't be"_ thought Sarah. Yusai activated his Sharingan. He then made hand signs.

"Wind style….ariel cutter" said Yusai slicing his hands.

He used her jutsu which causes two huge blades of winds heading toward Sarah. She tried to block it with her swords but was was pushing her back. She sliced the wind with all her strength but then saw fire balls heading her way.

 **(EXPLOSION)**

Everyone was shocked seeing what happen. The attack hit Sarah. Soon everyone eyes widen in shock. When the smoke cleared. Sarah was still standing. Her clothes were burnt and she was leaning on her sword. Yusai smirked. His right hand started to spark. Soon chakra energy surrounded Yusai. The colour was pure black. It was circling around him. The crowd felt his chakra energy. They could help feeling frightened from the feeling.

XXX

"His power…" said Ino hugging herself.

"There so much" said Sakura doing the same.

"Seems like everyone is feeling it"

"Ya, how can he have this much"

"Kira, did you know about this"

Ino said to her. She had a surprised expression seeing Kira not doing the same but she had a worried look.

"Ya, throughout our journey...we faced many people who were consumed by darkness...and Yusai took the darkness within them and absorbed it...the good thing is that the person's life will be safer and they would go back to normal but...Yusai starts changing slowly" said Kira.

"If thats true...would Yusai be controlled by the darkness he absorb" said Sakura.

"When he does absorb the darkness...he still himself..thats mostly because there is something in him that was created from the darkness that lies within him...we dont know what but he knows the more he absorbs, the more the monster in him will manifest and will one day take over"

"If thats true...why doesn't he stop" said Ino.

"Did you remember what Claira said...Yusai would use anything to get stronger...even the darkness..(clenching)..has long has he has power to protect his friends...he doesn't care what happens to him" said Kira with her hair covering her eyes.

Ino and Sakura look at each other. They felt sorry for her because it means that Yusai, doesn't care that much about his safety.

XXX

"Whats this chakra...how can he have it" said Sarah trying to stand up straight.

"Whats the matter...are you scared of me" said Yusai glaring.

Soon the darkness started to be absorbed by Yusais right hand. His chidori soon changed colour in to black. It was sparking bright. It covered his arm. Yusai soon began to charge toward Sarah with speed. Sarah eyes widen. Yusai appeared in front of her. His arm was heading straight for her. Her eyes were focused on the hand which is a few inches away. She then closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Awaken"_

 **(PHZZT)**

Then there was silence in the arena. Everyone had their jaws dropped. Yusai eyes were widen.

"Whats the matter...did you fear me" said Sarah.

Her hand grabbed Yusai's right wrist. She moved it to the side of her head so the attacked missed. Her body was glowing silver in chakra. The bruises she once had, are healed. Her chakra energy increased. She was glaring at Yusai. She then pulled her free arm back.

 **(SMASHED... SMASHED... )**

"Urgh..(cough)...urgh..(cough)" said Yusai in pain.

Sarah punched him so hard that he could have flew to the other side of the arena but she still had a hold on him. She punched him twice so hard that you can hear some of his ribs crack. Yusai was spitting out blood. His head was hanging down. His hair was covering his eyes. He looked weak. His body was in a slump.

"I wonder why the mark chose you...your nothing but a weakling..I plan taking it back...after I finish you" said Sarah in a cold tone.

 **(SMASHED)**

She then kicked him, making him slide on the ground. She then made hand signs.

"Sacred technique...Ariel assault" said Sarah.

Soon the wind surrounding her began to increase in speed. The were huge tornadoes facing horizontally. Everyone could feel the wind. There were huge that everyone in the stadium could be sucked into it but because of the barrier, that's not happening. The tornadoes soon turned colour to silver. Yusai was slowly standing. Sarah saw this. " _You dont deserve that dragon mark_ " thought Sarah glaring at Yusai. Soon the wind headed straight for him.

 **(SWOOSH)**

"Urrrghhhhaaa!" Screamed Yusai.

His body was being hit in every direction. The tornadoes kept on striking him, changing size and hitting him. They didnt give him a chance to breath. He was being brought higher and higher until the tornadoes disappear.

 **(THUD)**

Yusai soon landed on the ground. His body was flat. His arms and legs were spread out and his hair was covering his eyes. His clothing was torn and body was cut.

XXX

"Oh my god" said Ino looking at the sight.

"She went too far" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yu..sai" said Kira silently.

Seeing that sight caused her fear. Seeing him lying there, looking half dead. She couldn't help feeling pain go through her chest. She clenched her teeth.

"YUSAI GET UP!" Yelled Kira.

XXX

Sarah heard a loud scream coming from the crowd. She pin pointed where she is and saw Kira. She then turned around and began walking away. She didn't feel Yusai's Chakra anymore so the match has ended or so she thought. She froze in place. Everyone in the crowd didn't have anything to say what there seeing.

"Weakling uh...well this 'weakling' will show you what true fear is" said Yusai.

She turned around. She saw Yusai standing, with his body arched forward a bit. Yusai stared at her.

"Awaken" said Yusai.

Then dark chakra energy surrounded him. The power he was giving off was enormous and dark. Sarah could feel herself shake under his power which most of the audience feels. Then soon the feeling is gone. The chakra energy disappeared and what was left was fear. Everyone couldn't help but stare at something so unreal.

Yusai appearance changed. His clothes turned into black robes with tares at the bottom. His nails grew sharper. He was wearing a mask with red markings on it. There's also eye sockets for his yellow eyes to see through it and sharp teeth implanted on the mask. His hair grew a little in the front but what made everyone surprised in fear is the black wings appeared behind his back.

 **( ...smash)**

Then the right side of his mask broke. His right eye was closed but soon it opened. He had his Sharingan activated but it eye was pure black. Yusai saw Sarah's expression. It was mixed with fear and amazement. He grinned.

"Tetsumi" said Yusai.

Soon a sword came from nothing into his right hand. He began walking to her causing her to step back a bit. She couldnt move. Seeing Yusai look like that.

"Oh, whats the matter...do you fear me" said Yusai who disappeared.

 **(CLANK)**

He reappeared in front of her, clashing his sword with hers. He then pushed forward until she smashed into the barrier.

 **(Smash)**

"Urgh" said Sarah.

Yusai was glaring at her. He was looking deeply in her eyes. His sharingan began to search her mind. Sarah notice it and pushed him off which made Yusai back off and fly somewhere else. Sarah grabbed her head.

"So...that's how you know about my mark…(glaring)...well if your not here to be promoted to genin or just want to fight...then you don't deserve to be here" said Yusai in a cold tone.

His sword soon was surrounded by chakra energy. His wings spread out. Chakra energy was swirling around the arena. Sarah notice it.

"This is..Nature chakra" said Sarah.

"(Smiled)..ya... Kakashi taunt me it...or well told me it..he said it would take a normal person days to control it but...I'm not a normal person"

Then all of the sudden. Sarah was grabbed from the ground by tail like things. They grabbed her arms and legs. She couldn't except look at Yusai who had a cold expression raising his sword up.

"Not worth my time to show you what I got so...I will use my friends move...getsuga tensho!" said Yusai.

He swiped his sword down cause three huge black blades to head to Sarah. He eyes widen.

 **(EXPLOISON)**

 **(PHZZT..PHZZT)**

Sarah was hit but the attack was going further. It went up against the barrier. You can hear the electricity from the barrier. Everyone who is at the other end all had frightening looks and began leaving their seats. Soon the attack disappeared, leaving on a claw shape crater. Yusai looked at the crater from above. He saw Sarah underneath rubble. He turned back to normal and began walking away but he had a serious expression. He then looked to a certain group of girls.

"Hi...you up there...if you or any of you try anything with me or my friends..you will pay..dearly!" Said Yusai in anger.

He then began walking out of the arena.

 **"** **Wow, what a fight….seems like the winner is..Yusai Uzumaki"**

But everyone did not cheer or say anything. They couldn't stop feeling the fear they felt when they saw his awakened form.

XXX

" .. " said Sabrina in anger.

"how dare he talk to us like that after what he done to Sarah...how can that traitor be the one to hold the mark" said Shawna clenching her teeth.

XXX

" just happen here" said Tsunade still shocked.

" who would have thought Yusai has so much energy in him.." said Guy trying to lighten the mood but even he felt uneasy.

"You say that Yusai just appeared in your village" said Gaara.

" " said Tsuande.

"And you interrogated him to see if hes a spy for Madara Uchiha"

" "

"What are you getting at" said Kakashi calmly.

"Those eyes I saw when he entered his awaken form...they were dark not like he when he first entered the arena and also the fact that his chakra energy his massive that it almost matches a tail beast chakra level...from all of my speculation...I think a tail beast is in him" said Gaara.

"What!?" Said Kakashi and Tsuande.

"How, the one to seven tails are captured by Madara Uchiha and the eight and Nine tails are still in their host" said Guy.

"It's possible that Madara Uchiha implanted a tail beast in him" said Gaara.

"But he isn't a spy...right" said Guy.

"We don't know for sure...he took out Inochi so who knows what Yusai and Kira is hiding...we should keep on eye on them" said Kakashi.

"Alright...I agree" said Tsuande.

XXX

Naruto was standing. He felt Yusai's power and couldn't help to feel scared. Then something inside him call him.

 **"** **Naruto, that guy...his power is not normal"**

" _What do you mean... Kurama"_

 **"** **Because, no human can have that much chakra in them...unless they have a tail beast"**

 _"_ _What...that's impossible...there's only 9 right"_

 **"** **Yes..but maybe, the mask man made Yusai a jinjurki"**

 _"_ _No...he can't be working with Madara!"_

 **"** **Who knows..just keep your guard up…"**

 _"_ _...ok..but I know Yusai isn't a spy..there must be a reason on how he got that much chakra in him and that awaken form"_

XXX

Sasuke had his arms crossed while he was resting on the wall. His eyes were closed. _"_ _That power of his...isnt his own, seems like were more alike than I thought...Yusai"_ thought Sasuke.

XXX

Ino and Sakura took a seat and put a hand on their heart. It was beating hard for both of them. They were sweating from the thing they witnessed. They tried controlling their breath but it didn't work.

"Are you guys..ok?" Ask Kira in a worried tone.

" !.. are you not feeling scared from that!" Exclaimed Ino in shock.

"Because..(looking at the arena)..I'm use to it...I knew Yusais power and felt his dark energy before..when I first felt it..I acted like you guys..but the more he uses it, I start to get use to it just like everyone else in the team...we met Yusai's light and dark side" said Kira.

"So, are you ok with Yusai acting like that?" Ask Sakura.

Kira hesitated. She closed her eyes then opened them and turned to them.

"Of course not" said Kira with a fake smile.

The two girls could see a tear sliding down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game**

Yusai went to his room that all the participants have in the Colosseum. There small with one bed and a desk. Yusai soon collapse on the bed. He then turned around. He didnt to to the infirmary instead went straight to his room. He still had injuries that are slowly healing.

 **"** **Yusai, you pushed yourself too much"**

" _really.. haven't notice.. Nexus"_

 **"** **Remember, the more you use the darkness energy...the more that thing grows inside of you"**

" _And how about you...the great crimson dragon..do you get any power from me"_

 **"** **No, I'm just here waiting for you to ask for help"**

" _Tch..I don't plan on getting help..I'm fine on my own"_

 **"** **Even if it hurts Kira"**

"..."

 **"** **mmm..I know that power is what you want but you must understand the consequences...if you do..that monster that is feeding of the darkness will take over…"**

 _"_ _...I know that?..that's why I told Kira that when it happens...she will be the one the will end me"_

 **"** **But remember, she said she won't and will find a way to save you..she hasn't given up on you so you better not give up on yourself"**

 _"_ _Ya, ya dragon..just let me rest"_

 **"** **Your not going to watch the next match"**

 **(Snoring... Snoring)**

 **"** **Uh, you're still such a child"**

XXX

 **"** **Alright everyone!..time for the next round...between Rizon and Tobie"**

 **(Cheering)**

Rizon and Tobie entered the arena. Rizon was wearing a gray and white robe with no sleeves. He has gray spiky hair and blue eyes.

XXX

"Tobie...could he be the one" said Tsunade.

"Well Madara Uchiha did use the name Tobie has an alias so its possible he's him but the mask is different" said Kakashi.

"And not just that, there's no eye sockets...how the hell can he see through that thing" exclaimed Guy.

"Well we will know for sure if he's Madara Uchiha if we see him fight" said Gaara.

XXX

Sasuke and Naruto were both watching this battle closely. Most importantly, Tobie. They know that Madara Uchiha used that name before he revealed himself. Kai also is interested.

XXX

"Whats with the mask?" Said Rizon.

"What!..you don't like it..uh and i thought I look cool" said Tobie.

"Cool?...this is a fight not some game"

"Game?..are you sure, you know almost everything is a game"

"(Glaring)..if that's so then I plan on winning this game"

"Go ahead...show me what you got"

They both were staring at each other.

 **"** **Time to begin"**

Rizon charged in first. A black sword appeared in front of him and grabbed it. He got close and striked Tobie but he caught his sword with his hand. Rizon was shocked by this. He then kicked Tobie but he stepped back. Rizon soon made the sword disappear. His fist was covered with chakra energy. He began to strike him but every time Tobie kept on moving back. Soon Rizon made a hand stand and tried kicking him but failed. Tobie levitated off the ground. Rizon had a pissed of expression. He made a hand sign.

"Raging darkness" said Rizon.

Soon dark energy came from behind him and headed to Tobie who stayed there. The attack hit but didn't do anything. The dark chakra began to be absorbed. Rizon eyes widen seeing this. He then began to run away until he was far enough. He then began to throw multiple Kunai's at him so fast. Then when Rizon was done everyone was shocked on what happen. The Kunai were in front of Tobie like they were frozen in place. Soon all the Kunai turned around and pointed at Rizon. Soon all of them headed toward Rizon with black flames on the tips.

 **(Smash...smash)**

Rizon dodged them and they were crashing into the ground. Rizon then made a hand sign.

"Dark spiral ring" said Rizon and a ball of energy was on his left hand with a white ring around it.

He then threw it at Tobie. He saw it coming. _"_ _Well, that move sure looks powerful..uh..I wonder how it feels"_ thought Tobie.

 **(EXPLOSION)**

The attack hit, causing a huge explosion of dark chakra spiraling around Tobie. The explosion was expanding until it touched the barrier which stopped it. Everyone were amazed seeing how much powerful the attack was. No one can't tell if the attack hit or not since the whole arena is now covered in smoke. Rizon began walking towards Tobie slowly. He can hardly see him but one thing can be seen. His eyes changed colour. They were glowing bright red. He then saw Tobie's body which is lying on the ground in a crater. He was surprised seeing him taken out so easily. His eyes soon went back to normal right about the time the smoke cleared. Everyone was shocked in words. Seeing Tobie, who looked like he had the upper hand, lying on the ground.

XXX

"That proves it...hes no Madara Uchiha" said Guy crossing his arms.

"None of the attacks went through him but he could've not want his identity to be known" said Kakashi.

"Maybe but it's seems like he was taken down with one strong jutsu...maybe he's just some ninja" said Tsunade.

XXX

"Is this all…(clenched his teeth)..hi are you done" said Rizon in anger.

"..."

"Tch..(turned around)...seems like I won" exclaimed Rizon walking how.

He didn't feel like he won. It was a boring match for him.

 **"** **What a quick match...Rizon is the Winner!"**

 **(Cheering)**

Then nurses came out of the entrance. The barrier is taken down so they went in and grabbed Tobie and put him on the stretcher. They then got him out.

XXX

"Such a boring match...the fight against Yusai his much better...they both were showing so much emotion like they understood each other without even saying a word" said Kira.

"What are you taking about?" Ask Ino with confusion.

"Do you know Rizon?" Questioned Sakura.

"Yes...we met before..but this wasn't a happy meeting...he was an assassin who was after a princess...Yusai fought him to protect us and the princess...the battle between them was amazing..Yusai didnt treat him has an enemy just someone that was hurting his friends...he was having fun fight… Yusai won it...I heard that Rizon was going to be in the tournament and can't wait to see them fight again" said Kira smiling.

"Wow, that's an interesting story" said Ino.

"Ya, we met many interesting people and every time Yusai somehow befriends them so easily" said Yusai.

Ino and Sakura had doubts on Yusai still. Hearing Kira, making them picture why type of person Yusai is.

XXX

 **Infirmary**

"Wow, that was something" said Tobie.

He was sitting on a table. He knocked down the nurses that brought him here. He then raised his hand. Soon a dark sphere of chakra appeared with a ring.

"This can come in handy" said Tobie.

Soon the sphere disappeared and he got off the table. He then went out the door. He was walking down the hallway.

XXX

Yusai got out of his bed. He stretched his arms up high and yawned.

"Well, time to see the fight…(walking)..let's hope it's not boring" said Yusai.

He then got out of his room. He then started walking down the hallway. He soon saw a mask figure walking the opposite from him. He stared at the mask guy. " _Wow, is he a participant...a weirdo" th_ ought Yusai. Soon they both were beside each other. It was a slow for a second, Yusai eyes widen. He felt something strange. He then turned his head. Tobie was gone. " _Uh...what was that"_ thought Yusai touching his stomach. He then kept walking to the arena.

XXX

 **"** **The winner of this match is Rizon"**

Yusai heard who one. _"_ _What so quickly...how long was I out...who was fighting" th_ ought Yusai. He soon saw the screen with Rizon and the mask guy he saw. _"_ _Wait a minute...that mask guy name Tobie..I just met him a few seconds ago..he didn't look injured or weak...he looked like he never fought with Rizon...who the hell is Tobie..(clenching hands)..did he throw the match or is it something else"_ thought Yusai.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Madara Uchiha"_

 _Flashback ended_

" _Oh ya...Sasuke said that there might be a spy here for Madara Uchiha...could he be the spy?"_ thought Yusai's thinking about the mask man. His thoughts were gone when he saw a familiar face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rival**

"Fancy seeing you here... Rizon" said Yusai with a smile.

Rizon was surprised. He was thinking about the match.

"Oh, Hi Yusai"

"So, how was the fight"

"Disappointing"

"Really...oh well at least you won"

"(Small smile)..it doesnt feel like a win"

"Dont worry because... when we fight...I will show you a more thrilling way to lose"

"Lose uh...I'm not the same from the last time we met...I grew stronger"

"That's good...it seems like you quit being an assassin"

"Ya..it didn't feel right for me being controlled by them"

"Them?"

"When I was an assassin, I work for this work that deals with darkness...there not a large group but they have strong members"

"Sounds interesting"

"Ya but I didn't like it"

"Why?...did you join them"

"No...I was forced too, they saw my talent and did something to my head...I started being consumed by the darkness...and soon I was there lap dog..taking orders and doing their dirty work..deep inside I hated it..(Yusai clenched his hands)...then I saw them doing the same thing to other people... innocent, young, old..they use them...I was able to snap out of it because of you...Yusai...you have a gift that can free people who are in the darkness"

"I have a gift to save people's lives uh..sorry but if you're asking me to be a hero...I decline...I don't save strangers..just my friends"

"(Small smile)...you haven't change...you still have along way to go"

"What do you mean?"

"your still a child"

"What" said Yusai in a cold tone.

"The battle I saw showed me clearly you don't care about your life...you dont know yourself...you may act like it but I know behind that act there's a boy who is afraid and his hiding behind the power he has...in order to become stronger..you must find your reason to live or you will stay weak!...the actions you showed in battle was reckless...I can tell you over done it..your body must still be healing...don't rely on power too much or you will die" said Rizon staring at him.

"Tch..and what do you know about it uh!...you felt my power..heck everyone did...they all froze in fear of my power...I will obtain more power to protect my friends and the people I love...and kill him until I die" said Yusai in anger.

"And what if your power is gone"

"...what?"

"In order to become strong and to protect the people you care about...you must learn how to become strong without using power...that's when you become strong…(he went into his robe pocket, he took out a bandanna)"

"Is that"

"It's gift from a friend...he died protecting me when I was little…(showed him it)..he was the one that showed me that true strength doesnt come with power...it comes within one's heart...if you have a reason to fight, you can take on anything in your path..(showing his bandanna)..whats your reason, Yusai"

Yusai eyes widen in shock. He saw his reflection in the bandanna. What he saw surprised him. The person he once was, is gone. He changed so much from when he was a high school student. His eyes didn't show light instead darkness. He then saw the symbol on the metal plat. _"_ _Wait..where did I saw that from..that's right almost everyone in the hidden leaf who's a ninja has them on_ " thought Yusai. Soon Rizon but back the bandanna in his pocket. Rizon then sighed.

"Sorry for lecturing you...dont know what came over me... probably because you remind me a bit of him..he was my best friend...we went to the same Academy together but he was much older than me….he was skilled full..you probably would have got along with him..but then I did something stupid...I was told that I can become stronger if I meet this ninja who could help me but it was a trap for...Shun...he fought them off just to save me...but then one of the ninjas had a Kunai and was about to stabbed me until Shun blocked it with his body...he smiled at me and said don't worry...I was crying my balls out..I was confused on why he would help me...I wanted the easy way to get strong but it just showed me how weak I was...he died protected me….he was a hidden leaf ninja who was my bestfriend...i let him down but now I have my mind back I don't plan on relying too much on power so you better be ready...from this day on I'm your rival Yusai...and i wont lose to you" aid Rizon.

Yusai's smiled at him. He then raised a hand. He had his game face on.

"And i wont lose to you" said Yusai with a grin.

 **(Clap)**

Rizon grabbed his hand. They both shaked hands and then went their separate ways. Yusai had his hair covering his eyes. _"_ _Reason..uh...I dont know what is my reason to fight...or to live"_

XXX

 **Night**

Yusai's is in his room lying down with his eyes open. He soon sensed someone in front of his door.

 **(Knock...knock)**

"Come in" said Yusai.

Kira then opened the door. She saw him lying there in a daze. She saw a chair and took a seat.

"So..how are you?" Ask Kira.

"Don't know"

"Don't know...just like you..tell me how much has it grown"

"(Closed eyes)..not that much...just the same from last time"

"Are..you still in control" said Kira looking down.

Yusai opened his eyes and got off the bed. He had a sad expression seeing Kira. He can feel Kira's heart. It's filled with sadness, anger, frustration, love, confusion. All the emotions are mixed together creating something no one should feel. That's pain. Pain in knowing that someone you love will one day be gone and replace with something dark and evil. Yusai walked closer to her. He then brought his hand to her cheek. He then made Kira look at him. She leaned her head on his hand. Yusai saw her face. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Must have scared you when entered awaken mode...sorry" said Yusai with a smile.

Kira shaked her head saying no. Yusai was confused until Kira got up. She wiped her eyes. She stared at Yusai.

"I wasn't scared Yusai..(Yusai eyes widen in shock)...I was sad..sad for you...sad for you having to deal with so much pain and so much suffering...sad that I cant do anything…(clenching her hands)..I'm a useless girl…" said Kira but stopped when Yusai kissed her.

She gave in to the kiss. Yusai grabbed her closer while Kira put her arms around his neck. They were kissing passionately towards one another. They both were exploring each others mouths until they stopped for air. Soon Yusai leaned his forehead on Kira's.

"Don't ever say you're useless, you help me so much….dont forget I will always love you..as long as I know that you will be there for me...I won't lose myself...you're my light...I know im asking too much….bu.." said Yusai but got interrupted.

"Dont worry…(looking into his eyes)..I don't plan on leaving you or killing you when you become a monster or get taken over by the darkness...I will save you and bring you back to me because I'm in love with you and also...I want you to remember this...and remember this good you hear...if you die..then...I will die" said Kira.

Yusai eyes widen in shock. Hearing that made his heart ache. It felt like someone jabbed him with a sword.

"No!..Kira you can't…"

"So you better not than...you can't not expect me to live on without you...I dont think I can...its not fair, if you die and I live…(shakeing her head)...no!..promise me Yusai...you will risk your life...please" said Kira leaning into his chest.

Yusai didnt know what to say until he remembered what Rizon said

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Whats you reason"_

 _Flashback Ended_

" _My reason…(looking down at Kira)..is…"_ thought Yusai until Kira snapped out of it by Kira.

"Don't forget your friends Yusai...your not alone anymore...we all care for you..you can't just hide like you use too or push us away..if you do..we will look for you" said Kira.

Yusai then remembered all the people he made a bond with. His eyes widen in realization. A tear then slowly slid down his cheeks. _"_ _My reason to live...is for everyone that I care about"_ thought Yusai. Yusai then hugged Kira tighter. His head was on her shoulder.

"I promise Kira"


	18. Chapter 18

**An Old Friend pt 1**

 **Morning**

A new day has started and everyone are pumped up for the round that is about to start.

 **"** **Good morning everyone..I hope you had a good morning so far..but dont worry, the battle you will about to see will be amazing...Sasuke Uchiha vs Kai!"**

 **(Cheering)**

Sasuke and Kai began walking to the arena. Sasuke was wearing his usual clothes. He had a serious expression on like always. Kai was smiling.

He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a maroon colored robe with a hood. It doesn't have sleeves.

"It's been awhile..Sasuke" said Kai.

"(Small smile)..ya, Kai" said Sasuke staring at him.

XXX

"Sasuke knows him!" Said Sakura in shock.

"Do you guys know him?" ask Kira.

"No, no clue" answered Ino.

"He doesn't look familiar" said Sakura.

"He must be someone strong if Sasuke is smiling" said Kira.

"He is...that's a first" said Ino.

Sakura began staring at Sasuke. She started to feel her heart speed up a bit. _"_ _Uh..that's odd..why do I feel like this...I dont have feelings for him anymore...right_ " thought Sakura. Kira saw her expression. She could tell she was confused. She then looked at what she was staring at. _"_ _Sasuke?...right she was in love with him..(smiling)..even though your mind forgot...you heart still remembers...she must have really loved him...I wonder why she is confused…?"_ Thought Kira.

XXX

"Awee..not fair...Sasuke gets to fight him first" wined Naruto.

XXX

"Finally...Go Sasuke!..show your flames of Youth!" said Guy with excitement.

"So Tsuande, is every set?" ask Kakashi.

"Yes, we have ninjas everywhere... looking for anything out of the ordinary...if someone makes a move on Sasuke, they will alert us" said Tsunade.

"Ya and if that plan fails...I think Sasuke can handle them...he has grown over the years since Naruto brought him back" said Kakashi.

"Ya...his personality changes a little too" said Tsunade with a smile.

XXX

"So are you ready...Sasuke" said Kai.

"(Grinning)..you better not hold back" said Sasuke lifting his hand that began to spark.

"(Smiling) dont worry I will give you a fight" said Kai.

 **"** **Let the fight begin!"**

Sasuke began charging at Kai with his Chidori. Kai started to charge too. Sasuke began attacking but Kai was dodging his strikes. Kai then pulled out 5 Kunai's. Then soon were covered with Chakra. Sasuke saw this. He activated his sharingan. Kai smiled and began to throw them. Sasuke saw them in slow motion and dodged each one. He then took out his sword and slice Kai.

The crowd was shocked seeing what just happen. The sword went through Kai. He then kicked Sasuke away. He grinned.

XXX

"The sword went through" said Guy in shock.

"Tsunade" said Kakashi.

"I know but...hes not Madara Uchiha" said Tsunade.

"So who is he?" Ask Gaara.

XXX

"The sword just went right through...how?" Ask Kira.

"is it some jutsu" ask Ino.

"I only see that happen by Madara Uchiha...who is he?" Ask Sakura.

"A friend"

A voice made them turned around. This time, they were seating near the edge. They saw Naruto standing there.

" when did you get here!?" Ask Ino with surprised.

"Oh..uh..awhile ago" answered Naruto scratching his neck.

"You know Kai Naruto?" Ask Sakura.

"Ya..(smiling).. remember Ino the story I told you about after our mission...Kai was the person who helped me bring Sasuke back" said Naruto.

" is" said Ino in shock.

Naruto smiled and turned around and faced the fight. His arms were crossed. The three girls soon did the same.

XXX

Huge fire balls were heading toward Kai. He dodged each one. He then made a hand sign and smacked the ground. Soon pillars of earth headed to Sasuke. He then made another hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Kai.

Soon 100 Kai's began charging at Sasuke. Each one had a Kunai.

Sasuke activated his eternal sharingan. Soon his armored Susanoo appeared and began to swipe the clones away.

 **(Poof..poof...poof..poof)**

Soon there was none left. Kai grinned. _"_ _Beast mode"_ thought Kai.

Soon his body began to glow in red chakra. Streams of chakra were close to his eyes and at his ankles and wrist. His hair was spiking up. His eyes changed. They were shaped like a black plus sign with the points sharpened and a black dot in the middle his red eye. The colour pattern was similar to Sasuke's sharingan.

Sasuke can feel his power. He is filled with excitement. He began to charge to Kai with his susanoo. Kai saw him coming but stood there. The susanoo's sword was heading straight to Kai. Sasuke was so close to Kai, just inches away until he disappeared. Sasuke eyes widen. Kai was above him.

 **(SMASHED)**

Kai made a flip and dropped kick Sasuke susanoo causing Sasuke to smash into the ground. Kai landed swiftly on the ground. He then sensed Sasuke behind him. He then disappeared again but Sasuke appeared by his side.

(SMASHED)

"You may be fast but sees eyes see all" said Sasuke after kicking Kai into the ground.

Kai slowly stand up.

"If those eyes see all….sees eyes know all" said Kai.

He spread out his hands. On his right a red Rasengan appeared and on his left, a red Chidori appeared. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He smashed the two at Sasuke who activated his Susanoo.

 **(PHZZT...SMASHED)**

Sasuke was blocking the attack with his shield. Kai was pushing his attacks into the shield. Sasuke was staring at Kai. Soon he slowly was staring into his eyes. _"_ _Crap!"_ Thought Sasuke. Kai smiled at his expression. Sasuke was staring at his beast eyes. The susanoo soon disappeared and his body froze him in place. He was still in the same position slowly falling. Kai then charged at him.

(SMASHED!)

"urgh!" Said Sasuke.

Sasuke was smashed into the ground by Kai's punch. The ground broke from the impact. Kai landed on his feet. Soon he was back to normal.

"Did you forget Sasuke...once you stare to this version of my eyes...you freeze instantly" said Kai smiling.

Sasuke was lying on the ground with his hair covering his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**An old Friend pt 2**

Kai was standing tall, looking at the fall Sasuke.

"So are you done" said Kai.

"(Smiling)...No...it only just begun…(starting to stand)...it' to think that the beast eyes is equal to the power of the sharingan…(standing tall)...why not make this fight unequal" said Sasuke grinning.

"(Smiling)..fine then" said Kai.

Soon Kai's eyes changed. It has something shape like a gear with 8 points and a black dot in the middle. The colour pattern is similar to the sharingan.

"Version two" said Kai.

Sasuke smiled. Kai was staring at Sasuke.

"Ready" said Kai grinning.

"Ya" said Sasuke who's eyes were normal.

Sasuke began to charge at Kai with his sword out. Kai began to charge at him. A sword appeared in front of him.

(CLANK)

They both collided.

(Clank...clank...clank)

They kept on clashing to each other. They both never got distracted and kept their eyes on each other and also had smiles on their faces. Soon Sasuke separated from Kai. He then threw ninja stars. Kai saw then and sliced each one in half. Sasuke then through multiple of Kunai's with paper bombs.

(Explosion… explosion... explosion)

Kai was dodging them. He then sensed Sasuke beside him. He dodged his attack. Sasuke then threw smoke bombs. Kai couldn't see.

"Urgh..urgh.." said Kai getting cut.

He then jumped away from the smoke area. You can see sword marks on his chest. _"_ _He cut me"_ thought Kai. He then saw Sasuke charge toward him. He can see the fire in his eyes. He was about to dodge but felt his body stay in place. He then looked down. The sun reflected something. That's when he notices the string holding him down. _"_ _Sneaky move"_ thought Kai. Sasuke appeared above him with a smirk. He then sliced his sword down.

Everyone in the audience were shocked. They all were feeling the energy Kai and Sasuke was giving off during their fight. There at the edge of their seats.

Kai got Sasuke's sword in between his hands. Kai looked at him with a smile.

"Good match..Sasuke"

"..ya"

(Crack...SMASHED)

Kai broke Sasuke's sword. Sasuke was falling. Kai saw his opening and upper cut Sasuke with his right fist

"Urgh…(spit)" said Sasuke.

Sasuke was now lying on the floor. Kai got out of Sasuke's trap.

 **"** **Seems like we have a winner...Kai!"**

(CHEERING)

Kai then looked at Kai. He raised a hand to him. Sasuke smiled and grabbed it.

(Slap)

Kai then pulled him up.

XXX

"That was amazing"

"So incredible"

"Go Sasuke"

"Kai rules"

"You will get them next time Sasuke!"

"Kai is the best"

Everyone in the crowd have so much energy from the battle. They all enjoyed it.

XXX

"That fight...was awesome" said Naruto grinning.

"Wow, just wow" said Ino amazed.

"Everyone in the crowd seems like they enjoyed it" said Kira.

"I don't get it..why didnt Sasuke use the susanoo or any jutsu near the end?" Ask Sakura.

"Because of the beast eyes version two...when it's activated...if you enter the eyes radius, it cancels out the energy in you...so you're not able to use chakra or energy except for the person with the eye" said Naruto.

"That's, a powerful eye" said Kira in amazement.

"Also unfair" said Ino crossed her arms.

"Ya...but it was a fair fight and a fun one two...even though Kai activated it...he didn't use any chakra or jutsu, instead his own strength and that's what Sasuke wanted" exclaimed Naruto.

"Really" said Sakura in shock.

"Ya..did you see their faces...they enjoy it..that's why I wanted to fight Kai" said Naruto wining.

"But you said if you fought him..you would lose" said Ino.

"But it would have been a fun match"

"Nooo!..it would mean you lose your chance to becoming Chunin"

"But.."

"No but mister...you better win the next round...you hear" said Ino in anger.

" ..ma'am" said Naruto shaking in fear.

Kira smiled at them. She then turned to who was staring at Sasuke. _"_ _Well Yusai...seems like we have another pair"_ thought Kira with a smile.

XXX

"Seems like hes not a spy" said Kakashi.

"Wow!...such a heated battle...that's the flame of youth!" Said Guy in excitement.

"Ya..it's too bad Sasuke didnt win but he doesn't mean he can't be a chunin...he showed what it takes to pass...able to control your chakra, how to read your enemy and able to get yourself up...hes a excellent shinobi" praised Tsunade.

"He is...lets hope Naruto is like that" said Kakashi worried.

Gaara grew a small smile at that comment.

XXX

"What a heated battle...Kai...seems like I have to give it my all when I verse Yusai" said Rizon with a smile.

XXX

Yusai was standing. His fist was clenched.

(SMASHED)

He smashed the ground.

"That fight...was amazing..(smiling)..I can't contain myself...you better be ready Rizon...because I'm not going easy on you" said Yusai with a smile.

XXX

"That was something new" said Sabrina.

"Hi, Sarah isn't that…" said Shawna.

"Ya, He's part of the organization...you can say he works in a different department but has the same goal like us...wonder why hes here" said Sarah.

"Seems like he knows Sasuke...he might have been here before" said Elecktra.

The four girls ponder on why Kai is here.

XXX

"He might cause me trouble" said Tobie to him self.

 **"** **He's part of the organization"** said voice.

"Sapphire...why are you here"

 **"** **Just wanted to make sure..'Tobie'..is doing well..(giggling)"**

"Tch...why do I have to take another name"

 **"** **Because, if he hears it..our plan will be ruin"**

"Ya, ya...fine I will play this game"

 **"** **Good, Madara has all the pieces set...soon it's time for him to awaken"**

"(Grinning)..won't that be fun"

 **"** **And don't worry about Kai..I have that cover"**

XXX

 **"** **That was an exciting match...now for the next one...Yusai vs Rizon"**

Then two the came out. There using the same arena from the last. Yusai had his hair covering his eyes. Rizon stopped walking and stared at Yusai. He smirked. Yusai looked at him. He grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Confusion**

The fight between Yusai and Rizon is about to start. Some of the crowd were pumped up and others still remembered the fear they felt from Yusai's battle against Sarah.

XXX

 **"** **Let the match start"**

Yusai and Rizon began charging toward each other. When they got closed they began to throw punches. Yusai was able to dodged his punches just like he did for his punches. Yusai jumped away. Three Kunais appeared on Yusai's hand. He threw them at Rizon.

(Explosion!)

Paper bombs were attached to the Kunai's. Rizon ran through the smoke and headed straight to Yusai's with his left hand covered with chakra. Yusai activated his sharingan. His right fist soon covered with red chakra. He glared at Rizon who pulled his fist back.

(SMASHED)

They both collided fist. A shock wave of chakra can be felt. They both had intense stares. Soon they jumped away from each other. Yusai made hand signs.

"Fire style...fireball Jutsu" said Yusai.

Soon a huge fire ball headed straight for Rizon. He smirked.

"Dark ringer" said Rizon.

Soon a huge dark ring split the fireball. Then made Yusai eyes widen. He dodged the attack but not the punch.

(SMASH...SMASH)

Rizon appeared by his side and began to strike repeatedly. Soon he kicked Yusai causing him to slide in the ground. Rizon started at him and made hand signs.

"Fire style….phantom flame" said Rizon.

Soon Yusai's was surrounded by flames that was soon covering him. It created a huge dome of fire. Soon the flame started to rotate like a vortex and shrinking in size. The flames were raging. Soon the jutsu was done. Yusai's was on his knees. His clothes were burnt.

"Wow, that was a good jutsu" said Yusai.

"I told you, I grown"

"Ya, you sure did…(starting to stand)..time to show you my power" said Yusai glaring at him.

Yusai tore of his necklace and squeezed it. Soon his body was covered in orange chakra. His hair was spiking up. A stream of energy was around his neck like a scarf. Yusai soon disappeared and reappeared behind Rizon.

"Rasengan" said Yusai.

(SMASHED)

"Urgh!" Said Rizon getting smashed in the ground.

Yusai then teleported to his regular spot. Rizon was slowly getting up. Yusai smirked and then he went back to normal. He made a hand sign.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" said Yusai.

Soon multiple of Yusai's appeared in the air above Rizon. Each one had a Rasengan. Rizon eyes widen in shock like everyone in the Audience.

(SMASH...SMASH... SMASH)

Soon all the clones went straight down to Rizon. The attack created a huge explosion. Smoke was covering the area. Yusai stared at it, waiting to see if Rizon survived.

The crowd was also waiting. They were shocked. None of them felt scared. Just thrill, seeing what the two have in store.

Soon the smoke cleared. Yusai eyes widen. There was a black glow surrounding Rizon.

XXX

"Now things will get interesting...you better use that eyes right, Rizon" said Kai smiling.

XXX

"Well, what do you think of my susanoo or half of it" said Rizon grinning.

It was colour black and had arms with a sword. It looked like a skeleton swordsman. Yusai was surprised.

"You probably wonder how I got this, easy...Kai gave me his sharingan..he didn't need them anymore so he gave it to me..and when he did, I was able to unlock the mangekyou Sharingan...its like the next level of the sharingan...but getting these eyes are not easy...I was lucky...so now what are you going to do...Yusai" said Rizon with a grin.

His eyes look like a ninja star with four points.

"..mmm..it looks different from Sasuke's…(eyes going back to normal)..so probably wont be to strong but i can tell it might be hard to reach you..(smirk)..so there is only one way" said Yusai.

He began to go on all fours. He looked like he was ready to charge in. His eyes were focused at Rizon. He grinned evilly. Soon a burst of red chakra came out from him. His skin started to turn red. Then the burst of chakra disappeared. Everyone in the Colosseum were stunned in what they were seeing. Yusai changed. His skin was red, covered with chakra. He had pair of tails that are split, making them look like he had four tails. He has ears and his eyes were white. His teeth grew sharper. Along with his claws.

"RRRRROOOAAAAR!"

His roar was loud enough to shatter windows and glass. Everyone covered their ears. Soon Yusai began run with speed. Rizon snapped out of his shock and shielded himself with Susanoo's arms. Yusai then dug his tails into the ground. Then all of the sudden multiple of tails began to come up from the ground around Rizon who looked shock. He jumped, trying to run away. The tails kept on growing. Rizon jumped again and was up in the air but soon felt something behind him. His eyes widen. He heard a voice.

"Are you scared"

(SMASHED!)

Yusai went back to normal and right kicked Rizon so hard making him smash into the ground, creating a huge crater. Yusai soon landed on the ground. He had a serious look.

XXX

"Yusai...he's…" said Ino with a surprised expression.

"A jinchuuriki" said Sakura finishing her sentence.

" _Jinchuuriki?...whats that"_ thought Kira.

XXX

"Yusai, he's a jinchuuriki" said Guy.

"Does this mean he works for Madara Uchiha"said Kakashi.

"I believe so...we need to restrain him" said Tsunade.

"Wait…" said Gaara.

"What!?...why" said Tsunade.

"Just look" said Gaara.

She soon turned around.

XXX

"Yusai...is just like me" said A shocked Naruto.

Sasuke just stood there in shock.

XXX

Rizon was slowly getting up. He coughed. He was holding his stomach.

"Yusai, never knew...urgh..you were a jinchuuriki" said Rizon in a weak voice.

"What?" Said a confused Yusai.

"uh...Yusai you know what just happen"

"Ya...I beat your ass"

"Well, ya but i mean you remember what happen to you"

"Became a monster"

"Ya..so you have a tail beast in you"

"...What?..no I don't..I have a dragon in me but no tail beast..(whispered)..what the hell is that?" Ask Yusai.

"You don't know what it is"

"No...never heard of it"

"So you don't know whats a jinchuuriki is"

"No"

"Tail beast?"

"No"

"Uh.." said Rizon but stopped when he saw Yusai had his arm out and his thumb pointing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about..(glaring)..and i dont care...I can end this fight now...so enough with the chit chat..and fight" said Yusai in a serious tone.

Rizon was shocked. His eyes changed. He saw something just like last time. _"_ _His eyes turned cold...just like mine whenever im about to kill someone.."_ thought Rizon.

XXX

"He doesn't know what a jinchuuriki is?" Said Ino in shock.

"Of course he doesn't...I dont too" said Kira confused.

"Wait...Kira do you know what just happen to Yusai?" Ask Sakura.

"Ya and.."

"Do you know what that means!" Exclaimed Ino.

Kira just sat there with confusion. The two girls slap their forehead.

XXX

"He doesn't know what a jinchuuriki is" said Tsunade with confusion.

"Well hes not from here...that explain is lack of knowledge and also the fact he his in control of that state explains he had it for a while and learned how to control it" said Kakashi.

"So he's not connected to Madara" ask Guy.

"I'm not sure...this is all too confusing" said Kakashi rubbing his temple.

"We better get answers after this" said Tsunade crossing her arms.

XXX

Yusai saw the hesitation. He got angry. " _Well if hes not going to attack then..I will"_ thought Yusai. He had a serious expression. He began to walk. His eyes were focused on Rizon. Suddenly chakra started to spill out of Yusai.

"Whats the matter...Rizon..did I scare you" said Yusai with a evil grin.

Rizon stood there staring at him. He felt his chakra. " _Whats going on"_ he thought. Soon Yusai was covering in a vortex of dark chakra energy and it soon disappeared with him walking through it. His appearance changed. He was wearing a dark robe with a chain connect one side to the other. His hair grew a bit and his eyes were dark. His nails were black. Everyone step he took; chakra was released from his feet. Yusai changed forms.

Rizon was shocked with fear. His eyes were fixated with his. There was only one thing he could say at that moment.

"Who are you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**I Am..**

Everyone in the crowd, who were watching the match from the screen or the arena. All wondered who Yusai was. The clouds went dark. The wind became stronger.

XXX

 **Arena**

Yusai stopped walking. He smiled.

"You know, I've been called many things in my life" said Yusai.

He then vanished.

(SMASHED)

"Urgh" said Rizon.

Yusai punched him to the air.

"Weakling…

(punched him again)

Monster…

(Smash)

Hero…

(Smash)

Traitor…

(Smash)

Chosen one..

(Smash)

Loser…

(SMASH)

Rogue hero...

(Smash)

Avenger...

(Smash)

Spy….

(Smash)

Dark lord...

(Smash)

Killer...

(Smash)

Traitor…

(Smash)" said Yusai.

For every word, Yusai punched Rizon in the air higher, not making him fall into ground. Then five tails came from the ground and grabbed hold of Rizon making him stay in the air. He had so much bruises and broken bones. Yusai was levitating in the air, away from him.

"Do you want to know, who I am…" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Then a burst of chakra energy came out of him. He raised his right arm up in the air with his palm open widen. His eyes was facing him. Wind started to circle around him. The clouds created a circle above him. He was gathering nature chakra. Everyones eyes widen in amazement. Yusai created a huge red Raseng shuriken that was spinning so fast. The sound of it was like hearing multiple cats scratching on chalkboard.

"I am….YUSAI UZUMAKI..(threw the shuriken)" yelled Yusai.

Rizon saw the attack. In mere seconds. Rizon barely dodged the attack by leaning back words. The shuriken missed him. Yusai smirked. He then stared at Rizon. He then pulled his arms back. The shuriken came back.

(!EXPLOSION!)

"...AND DONT FORGET IT!" yelled Yusai.

He created chakra string connecting to his fingers and to the shuriken. Rizon was feeling all of what the attack had to offer. He was trapped in a ball of chakra. Soon it disappeared.

(SMASH)

Rizon hit the ground hard. He couldn't feel anything. Everyone in the crowd were shock. Yusai landed on the ground and went back to normal. He was standing tall. His eyes were shining brightly from the sun that was appearing in the sky.

XXX

"Seems like we have our answer" said Kakashi.

"Ya..(smiling)..guess so" said Tsuande.

"That was amazing!" Said Guy in excitement.

Gaara had a small smile.

XXX

"Wow, doesn't he remind you of someone" said Sakura smiling to Ino.

"ya" said Ino quietly and turned to Naruto who looked stunned.

Kira sat there. Her heart was pounding fast. She felt so worried but hearing what Yusai said, made all the feelings go away. A tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't help but smile. Then she started hearing clapping and cheering.

"Ya, wait to go..Yusai!"

"You show him!"

"That was awesome!"

"Yusai!"

"Yusai!"

Everyone in the crowd were cheering his name.

XXX

Yusai was hearing all of them. He had a small smile. He then began to walk towards Rizon. He saw him with his eyes closed.

"Seems like I lost...I can't feel my body" said Rizon.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be..you gave everything you got..just like I did..(opened his eyes)..that's was a fun match..Yusai Uzumaki" said Rizon with a smile.

 **"** **Wow, what a match...seems like Yusai Uzumaki is the winner!"**

 **(Cheering)**

Yusai began to walk to the exit. Nurses came from it and headed to Rizon. They put him on the stretcher and began carrying him to the infirmary. Yusai made it inside and then leaned against the wall. He holds his stomach. He was breathing hard. _"_ _Dammit..what now"_

 **"** **You entered that mode Yusai"**

 _"_ _Nexus...I had no choice...I needed my point across"_

 **"** **Ya but you also made it easier for it to almost take control"**

 _"_ _Well, to bad... there's just a few more matches left..just need to remember not to enter that mode"_

Yusai stopped walking until he sensed someone. His head was down but saw their feet. He slowly raised his head. He smiled weakly.

" ..Kira"

"Idiot..(running to him)"

Kira supported him before he fell forward. His head was on her shoulder.

"So you came here to congratulate me" said Yusai with a smile.

"Ya but then I saw how hurt you are a dummy"

"Don't worry, I heal fast"

"ya..that was a great fight"

"Even when I change to the dark mode"

"Ya... doesn't scare me anymore...it's just a different version of you..I haven't lost you so what is there to be scare of"

"Your right"

"Oh by the way...I found a pair that needs help"

"Oh really..(smirk)..well then time to think of a plan"

XXX

 **Forest**

Two figures were jumping from trees two tree.

 _"_ _Well seems like Yusai still himself…(looking up to the sky that once had a huge red sphere in the distance)...were coming Yusai"_ thought the Figure.

XXX

"I can't wait to fight Yusai" said Naruto clenching his fist.

"You better not hesitate" said Ino walking to him.

"I won't...I will give it my all" grinning Naruto.

"You better, I dont want my future boyfriend to not do is best" said Ino smiling.

Naruto then looked at her with shock. _"_ _Oh right..Ino confessed to me...but I haven't given her an answer but for the last couples of days...I like hanging out with her and enjoyed her company...I never knew this would happen but remembering the fun times I had with her and also the times I acted stupid and she scolded me for it..I never felt happy"_ thought Naruto smiling.

"Hi Ino.." said Naruto.

Ino turned to him and saw his serious expression.

"Ya..whats wrong Naruto?" Ask Ino looking concern.

"Ino...I.." said Naruto but stopped when he felt a chill.

"Wow, when did it get cold" said Ino hugging herself.

"Guys...I think you want to look up at the sky" said Sakura staring at the clouds.

Soon they did and also everyone else in the Colosseum. The sky that was once sunny, were covered with black clouds. Everyone in the crowd were confused and began chatting.

XXX

"Whats going on?" Questioned Kakashi.

"It shouldn't be cloudy today" said Tsuande standing looking at the clouds.

"Its not normal…(crossing his arms)...we should be ready" said Gaara.

"Ready for what?" Ask Guy.

"(Glaring)..an attack " said Gaara.

XXX

Rizon felt something and got up slowly. The nurses tried telling him to stay but he felt something strange that was coming outside. He then got out and was leaning against the wall all bandage up. _"_ _What the hell"_ he thought looking at the sky that turned darker.

XXX

Sasuke appeared beside Naruto.

"Naruto get ready" said Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Whats going on...Sasuke?" Ask Naruto with confusion who had Ino near his chest.

"Someone's up there" said Sasuke who activated his internal Sharingan.

Naruto and Ino then looked up. They squinted their eyes and saw it.

"Who is that" ask Ino with shock moving into Naruto a little bit more.

"Don't know...but he might be connected to Madara" exclaimed Sasuke.

"We need to tell everyone to leave" said Sakura.

"Its seems like they are" said Sasuke.

The audience were running to the exits. They saw hidden leaf ninjas showing them the exit.

"Seems like Granny knows something" said Naruto.

"Shouldn't we be leaving" ask Ino.

"You and Sakura can go...me and Sasuke needs to deal with this"

"Well if that's the case..then I'm staying"

"But Ino.."

"No, I'm a hidden leaf ninja too...I can fight"

"How about you Sakura...are you going to stay" ask Sasuke.

"Ya..can let two of you have all the fun" said Sakura stretch her glove down.

"Fine...but be careful...we don't know who we're dealing with" exclaimed Naruto.

"You too" said Ino.

"Don't worry...I plan on being hokage" said Naruto smiling.

All four of them looked at the figure who is in the sky.

XXX

Yusai and Kira got out of the entrance. They were still close to it but are in the arena. Kira couldn't believe who they were seeing.

"Yusai…"

She looked at him. His expression changed from a few minutes ago and his ora change. Yusai was glaring at the figure in the sky. His eyes were dark and full of hate. His hands were fist. His chakra was spilling out from him. He was clenching his teeth.

"It's him...Kira" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Kira understands what he meant. She clenched her hands and stared at the figure. Even though she had a serious expression, she couldn't help feeling scared because who they are about to face is someone who you can't talk you.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Guessing Game**

A figure was levitating above the arena.

"Seems like we still have a few guest here" said the figure.

The figure soon went down until he was visible for everyone to see.

"It's him..Tobie" said Rizon in shock.

"So you are working for Madara Uchiha" said Lady Tsunade.

Tobie didn't answer them but turned to the one who has killer eyes. Tsunade was pissed for him not paying attention to her.

"Hi, listen here…" said Tsuande but stopped when she heard him talk.

"I don't listen to people who don't know my name" said Tobie.

"So who are you then?" Said Kakashi.

"Before I say that...let's play a game" said Tobie.

"A game?" Said Kakashi with confusion.

"Yes...a guessing game" exclaimed Tobie.

"Be serious...who the hell are you and why are you here" ask Sasuke I'm anger.

"Let's start!" said Tobie ignoring him.

"Seems like we have no choice...Naruto be aware...he might be after the ninetails" said Gaara.

"Dont worry...I have my eye on him" said Naruto glaring at Tobie.

"This will be a short game….lets see...why am I here, well I'm here to meet the light and dark...I read a lot about them...they sounded interesting so I came to check them out and maybe...even more...so do you know who I'm talking about" said Tobie.

"Light and dark?" Said Naruto thinking.

"Those must be some type of code" said Sakura.

"But about what...he doesn't give much" exclaimed Ino.

XXX

While they were talking, there was another group that having left. That were heading.

"So, seems like we have a party crasher" said Sabrina.

"Sarah, do you know who that guy is" said Shawna.

"No...but I can't feel his chakra...its like he's hiding it" said Sarah.

"So should we intervene?" Elina Ask with a serious expression.

"No...it's their fight...not ours" answered Sarah.

XXX

 _"_ _Light and dark...what could he mean"_ thought Kira.

"Hi, Kira" said Yusai quietly.

"Uh..ya" said Kira snapped out of her thoughts.

"Need you too go with Naruto's group"

"Wait what!?..No I won't...I'm not letting you do this alone"

"Don't worry...I won't be too reckless"

"No!..I plan on helping you"

Yusai then faced her. She saw a cold expression but then saw him close his eyes and breathed out. He was back to his normal self. He smiled at her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't forget about the friends i have..I know I'm not alone...but I need to deal with him...hes my problem...so please trust me" said Yusai with a smile.

Kira was about to say something but then saw Yusai tearing off the necklace and soon he glowed with chakra. In a blink of an eye Kira found herself beside Ino and Sakura. He then turned to Naruto.

"Look after her" said Naruto and teleported to the arena.

"WAIT!...Dammit Yusai..you cant face him alone!" Yelled Kira.

Yusai turned away and he went back to normal. He then stared at Tobie with hatred in his eyes.

" _Does he know him" thought Tsuande._

 _"_ _Whats he doing" ask Guy._

 _Gaara was staring at Yusai and saw his eyes._

"Whats going on?" Ask Naruto in confusion.

"Seems like you two know him…(glaring)..are you guys connected with Madara?" Ask Sasuke in a cold tone to Kira.

"You cant be serious...they can't be working with him..right Kira" ask Sakura.

"Shes right" answered Kira.

"So what's your connection with him?" Ask Ino.

"Well…" started Kira but was interrupted.

"So have you figured it out" said Tobie.

The four then brought their focus to Tobie who was looking at Yusai.

"Ya…(gripping hands)..and i dont plan on letting you have them..(glaring)..you hear" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Soon a burst of dark chakra came out of Yusai.

"Wow, I'm surpised you have that much energy...since that battle took a lot out of you" said Tobie.

"I still have some to kick your ass"

"Really…(landing on to the arena)..well this will be fun"

"(Clenched teeth)..why not take that mask off"

"mm..fine..I really dont need it"

Tobie began to remove his mask with his right hand slowly by pushing it up. Everyone except for Kira was curious on who was behind that mask. Yusai knew already and is planning on taking him down no matter the cost. He activated his sharingan. His left hand began to spark. The mask came off, it started to fall to the ground. Everyone's eyes except for Kira who had an angry expression, were in shock on who was behind the mask.

(Smash)

Soon the mask hit the floor and broke. Everyone had a lost of words. They couldn't believe who they were seeing.

"Wow, everyones is stunned…(grinning)...they must be surprised..(putting a hand on his face)..hihihaha...oh man..(sliding his hand through his hair)...can't wait to kill them.." said Tobie but stopped when he saw Yusai right in front of him with cold eyes.

"Black Chidori" said Yusai.

(Phzzzt)

Yusai eyes widen in shock. His arm was grabbed. Tobie was grinning.

"Those eyes gave me trouble before but my eyes are much more advanced than yours" said Tobie.

A black skeleton arm stopped Yusai's attack by grabbing his arm. He glared at Tobie and was clenching his teeth. Tobie also glared at him. The people who were watching couldn't believe how identical their stares were but what was more unbelievable is that how identical his whole identity is to Yusai. They both looked the same. There eyes, hair, height. The only difference would be that Tobie's hair is a little bit longer in the front and his eyes colour was black but right now his eyes were changed into the mangekyou Sharingan that looked like a shuriken with three blades and a circle in the middle.

"Well seems like you still care for friends..that's too bad really" said Tobie.

(SMASHED)

"It just shows you how weak you are" said Tobie after he punched Yusai to the other side of the arena.

He then turned and faced everyone. He had an evil grin.

"I came here...to capture Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" Announced Tobie with a glare that was identical to Yusai's in every way.

He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the two. His hand was reaching to them until he sensed Yusai behind him. His eyes were cold that he looked like he was about to kill someone. He pulled his sword out and was about to strike until he was punched by the skeleton arm making Yusai smash into the arena's floor. Tobie was standing in mud air.

"Well that's taken care off..now come with" said Tobie looking at the two who had pissed off faces.

"Whats the matter?" Said Tobie with confusion.

He sensed something on his left and stopped it.

"Oh, you want to fight me...and I thought this face would stop you" said Tobie glaring at Sasuke who used his Susanoo arm to strike at him but he used his own Susanoo to stop the punch.

"Who the hell are you" said Sasuke in a cold tone glaring at him.

"...Slayer..the one that will kidnapped both of you" said Slayer with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Slayer**

"So now, since the introductions are over, time for…(SWOOSH)" said Slayer but disappeared into dark smoke.

Everyone was surprised. They soon saw Yusai. He looked like he threw something.

"Wow..(cling)..good aim" said Slayer who was sitting on the ledge. He was holding three Kunai's.

Yusai looked pissed.

"Leave them alone Slayer...your facing me" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Slayer smiled and landed on the ground.

XXX

"Whats going on here!...why does he look exactly like Yusai!?" Said Ino in a panic tone.

"Well, long story short...he's Yusais clone that was created by pure darkness...and thats the person Yusai plans on killing" said Kira.

"So he's a clone" said Sasuke staring at the two.

"Ya, an evil one" said Kira.

"We need to help him" said Naruto.

"No you cant!..you heard that lunatic, he plans on kidnapped you and Sasuke...what if you…" said Ino but stopped when Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ino..I'm coming back" said Naruto confidently.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto to him.

"Ya.." said Sasuke.

The two were about to jump until…

"Barrier" said Yusai.

Soon a barrier covered the arena blocking the two out. Yusai then stared at them.

"Dont get involved...this isn't your fight but mine" said Yusai in a cold tone.

"Yusai!...you cant do this alone" said Naruto banging on the barrier.

"Yusai dont be a idiot!.." said Sasuke in anger.

"This isnt your fight!..I brought him here… it was my decision and I plan on handling it alone" said Yusai turning to Slayer.

"What does he mean?" Ask Sakura who's confused.

"He had to make a choice..either to be controlled by the darkness or separate from it...he chose the second choice causing Slayer to be born" said Kira.

"So he thinks it's his fault" said Sakura.

"Yes...we met Slayer countless times...he was able to defeat him but he kept on causing trouble until Yusai began hunting for power...no matter what..he wanted to be stronger to defeat Slayer" said Kira.

Everyone were shocked by the story. Sasuke began to relate himself towards Yusai since he also wanted power so he can take revenge on his brother.

Rizon was nearby and heard everything. His chakra slowly was returning but couldn't do much.

"So Yusai isn't our enemy"

Everyone then turned around and saw Tsuande, Kakashi, Gaara and Guy.

"No, Lady Tsuande...Slayer is the one we need to take down" said Sakura.

"Yusai is going do it by himself?" Said Kakashi.

"Well we cant do anything with this barrier up...since Yusai created it..you must defeat him or someone powerful to break this barrier" said Kira.

"Well we cant do anything, other than watch the fight that is about to happen" said Gaara.

They all had serious expressions and faced the two of them.

XXX

Slayer stared at Yusai who had a dark expression. He grinned.

"You won't win...Yusai, has long as you have friends pulling you down..you can't win against me...ive grown much stronger...with the help of Sapphire and Madara Uchiha...and a few others...you can't reach me level unless you give in to your true nature and abandon your friends" said Slayer.

"Never!...and not going to abandon them...I will protect them...I wont let you or anyone take them away from me..you hear!" Said Yusai.

Slayer smirked.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face" said Yusai charging towards him.

"Rasengan" said Yusai.

Slayer saw him coming.

"Who said I'm going to fight you" said Slayer.

Yusai's eyes widen. Slayer appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat.

"Urgh…" said Yusai grabbing his hand.

"YUSAI!" Yelled everyone watching.

"If you thought I came here to fight you...your wrong…its still too early for our fight...instead...I'm going to help you…(a black spear slide down his sleeves)...let the darkness in.. Yusai..(phzzt)" said Slayer piercing him.

"(Eyes widen)...urrrrrggh!" Said Yusai.

Everyone all were in shock. They saw Yusai fall to his knees.

"YUSAI!" Yelled everyone in fear.

(SMASHED)

"DAMMIT...BREAK" said Naruto punching the barrier.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING..GOING THIS ALONE" said Sasuke in anger.

"WE NEED TO BREAK THIS..(SMASH)" said Sakura punching the barrier. "Dammit"

"Wait, hes not bleeding" said Tsunade.

"What!?...how he got pierced through" exclaimed Ino.

"No, look...no blood" said Tsuande.

Everyone look and saw Yusai on his knees holding his stomach. They didn't see blood or the spear anymore. Just Yusai leaning forward, hugging his chest. Then Kira realized it.

" . ..No!..Yusai!" Said Kira in a panic, hitting the barrier.

"Whats the matter Kira!" ask Sakura in a worried tone.

Kira looked at her and then the others who look confused. She didnt know what to say to them. She tried to say something until she heard screaming.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

She wiped her head to Yusai. She saw him leaning his head back. Screaming in pain. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes and felt terrible hearing Yusai scream.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" said Yusai grabbing him stomach.

"YUSAI!..We need to get to him..Sasuke need your help" said Naruto to him.

"I'm on it" said Sasuke.

"Everyone if we attack together, we might just break it" said Naruto.

Everyone nodded except for Kira who was staring at Yusai.

Sakura notice.

"Kira whats wrong?" Ask Sakura making her see her.

"..." she didnt responsed.

"Kira!...come on, we need you help" said Ino in anger.

" too late" said Kira with tears at the edge of her eyes.

"What do you mean, it's too late" said Sakura.

"What Slayer done to him...it's something worse than death" said Kira.

"What...what did he do?" Ask Ino.

But then they all felt something dark. They all turned and faced the one who was releasing large amounts of chakra. It was Yusai.

"Whats wrong with him?"Tsuande asked.

"i don't know, but if we dont do something...we might be in trouble" said Kakashi.

Sasuke soon notice something with Yusai's eyes. _"_ _Hi whats going on with his eyes"_ he thought. He then saw his sharingan beginning to spin. He realized what was about to happen.

Soon the area went dark.

XXX

 **Unknown**

"Where are we...Naruto!" Said Ino in a worried tone.

"Over here..Ino" said Naruto looking at her.

"Hi, whats going...can't move" said Sakura.

"Were trapped in a genjustu" said Sasuke.

"What!?..by who" said Ino.

"Yusai" said Kira quietly.

"But why" said Naruto.

"You will see" said Kira with a frown.

"My body...why can't I move it?" ask Ino trying to walk.

"because of the genjustu...and a powerful one..and it seems like it also dragged a few more people" said Sasuke.

They soon saw, Tsunade, Guy, Kakashi, Gaara and Rizon.

"When did it get is so dark?" Ask Guy.

"Seems like a genjustu" said Kakashi.

"Hi Granny!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, you here too" said Tsuande.

"Ya, seems like Yusai was the one that did it"

"Yusai, why would he…"

"Graaahhhhhh!"

They all soon heard a painful scream. They soon saw Yusai on his knees still, hugging his stomach, trying to hold his scream. He was clenching his teeth.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira in a worried tone.

"Wow, never knew I would be brought in here too…(smiling)..what fun" said Slayer who's far away from Yusai.

"Slayer...you bastard, what did you do to him!?" Said Naruto in anger

"I stabbed him with a spear that makes the person relive his pain...it will destroy their minds and heart reliving things that you don't want to remember" said Slayer.

"That's sound horrible" said Ino.

"Why would you do this" said Sakura.

"Because, this is the only way to awaken whats inside of him...you see hes different, from you..Naruto..the tail beast inside of you was created by the sags of six paths but the one that is inside of Yusai...was created by the darkness he kept on absorbing and also with a little help from the scientist….the tail beast is growing inside him and will soon be fully formed" said Slayer with a evil grin.

Everyone all were shocked. They couldn't believe a tail beast is growing within Yusai. They snap out of it when Yusai screamed.

"Grrrrrraaahhhh!" Said Yusai holding the pain.

Then suddenly a screen appeared. Yusai's scream got worse. They all felt helpless, they couldn't move or break free. They soon saw an image in the screen which shows a young boy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Memories**

 **In the screen**

 _"_ _Hi, hurry up!"_

 _"_ _Come on slow poke"_

 _"_ _Wait.."_

 _There were three kids running up a hill. They all looked like 10 year olds. There is a girl with brown hair and a boy with blonde and the one that is running has black hair._

 _"_ _Come on..Yusai"_

 _"_ _Just leave him, Max...hes a..Sloowpoke!"_

 _"_ _I'm not Shelia" said Yusai with an angry expression._

 _They soon made it on the hill._

 _"_ _Alright, Ready" said Max putting his fist forward._

 _"_ _Ya" said Shelia with a smile doing the same._

 _Yusai did the same. He looked so happy._

 _"_ _Right, from this day on...were best friends who will be their for each other no matter" said Kai._

 _The two nodded. Yusai was grinning happily. He felt so much happiness being with them._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _Mom!..Dad!..where are you" said Yusai._

 _He was walking down his hallway of his house. He saw a door open and walked in. When he did, he froze with fear._

 _"_ _Oh, hello...Yusai" said a familiar voice._

 _12 year old Yusai was witnessing something, that will haunt him for life. His heart was speeding up, his eyes were widen. There was a young boy, who looked taller than him. He had an evil smile. His eyes were dark but the most noticeable thing is, his clothes. They were stained, with blood. Behind the boy, was Yusai's parents who are lying down over a pile of blood. Yusai slowly started walking but felt like chains were pulling him back. His world was shattered. He started to see darkness surround the boy. Yusai could only say one word._

 _"_ _"_

 _"_ _It's your turn..Yusai"_

 _Max began to walking to him._

XXX

"Ugghhh grrrrrraaahhhh!"screamed Yusai in pain.

Everyone were stunned in what they saw. They couldn't say anything. There eyes were fixated on the screen that holds Yusai's memories. It soon changed.

XXX

 _Yusai was found lying down on a bed._

 _"_ _Mommy, he's awake"said the little girl._

 _"_ _I see that Felisha" said her mother._

 _Yusai slowly opened his eyes. He his normal brown eyes wasn't there. Inside it looked faded and no life in them._

 _"_ _What your name" said the mother._

 _"_ _Yu..sai" he said in a quiet tone._

 _The two blonds then smiled but Yusai didnt instead he just looked at them with a dead expression._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _Come on Yusai...join us" said Felisha with a smile._

 _She was playing with the other kids. Yusai on the other hand was sitting with his knees to his chest. He didnt feel or look happy. Instead he looked at the smiling faces, and started to feel anger. He was alone and didn't know what to do._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _Yusai you better behave"_

 _He looked away._

 _"_ _Well I warned you..(waving)...hi Erza" said Felisha with a smile._

 _They were waiting at the gates for an old friend of Felisha. Yusai didnt care that much._

 _"_ _Whos your friend, Felisha" said Erza._

 _"_ _Yusai" she said with a smile._

 _"_ _well, hi there Yusai...my name is Erza" she said raising her hand._

 _Yusai looked away. Erza had a tick mark._

 _(SMASH)_

 _"_ _There now this is how you greet people" said Erza in anger shaking his hand hard making him hit the ground._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _Yusai, run!" yelled Felisha lying on the ground._

 _"_ _Get out of here!" yelled Erza._

 _They were lying on the ground injured. There were three huge dogs that attacked them. Yusai was sitting, using his hands to support him. Looking at the dogs in fear. He then saw his two friends. He didnt want to see them die like how his parents did so he stood up and began tot walk in front of them. They both screamed out his name. The dogs came at him but then, something roared inside of him. Soon flames covered the area until there was nothing. He fell unconscious._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _URRRGH" screamed Yusai in pain._

 _His arms were tied up. Felisha's uncle was behind him._

 _"_ _Time to unlock that hidden power you have..Yusai"_

 _He then created a magic circle behind his back. Yusai was screaming in pain until his power burst._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _YUSAI!" Yelled Felisha being kidnapped._

 _"_ _FELISHA!" Yelled Yusai running._

 _Felisha was in a carriage. Riding on a cliff. Yusai was behind her until he couldn't see her. He then began to awaken something inside of him. He soon sprouted wings. He began to run up against the cliff and fly so high until he saw the carriage. He then dropped and landed. He kicked the kidnapper and saved the princess but the carriage jumped off the cliff._

 _He threw Felisha to the road making him move away from it._

 _"_ _YUSAIIII!" screamed Felisha with tears falling down._

 _Yusai smiled when he was falling._

 _XXX_

"Urrrghhhhaaa!" Screamed Yusai.

"Oh my god" said Ino with tears falling down.

"This is..Yusai's memories" said Naruto with Shock.

Kira hand her fist clenched so hard holding back the tears but her heart won't let her hide the feelings she is feeling. No one can. Tsuande, Guy, Ino, Sakura had tears falling sliding down their cheeks. While Kakashi, Rizon, Naruto and Sasuke tried holding back their tears.

 _XXX_

 _Yusai was in a room. Wearing a white cloth. He soon saw two people who had doctors uniform grab him. He tried fighting back but couldn't._

 _Yusai soon was strapped on a table in a cold dark room. He had things on him._

 _"_ _Time to start"_

 _"_ _Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screamed Yusai with his eyes widen._

 _His body was shaking. Soon energy began coming out from him. The pain was getting worse and worse until his eyes changed. His skin color began red. He grew claws and tall ears. His had sharp teeth and eyes were white. He had four tails coming out of him._

 _"_ _Rrrrroooaaaar!"_

 _He got out of his restraints and broke down the door. There was scientist running away. Yusai charged at them. Soon there was only blood left around Yusai. He soon saw a tall man. He began to charge at him until paper with a seal touch his forehead. He soon turned back to normal and fell unconscious._

 _XXX_

 _Yusai found himself on a bed. He looked to his left and saw the same man._

 _"_ _Hi there...you've been asleep for quite some time"_

 _Yusai didnt say anything. He looked dead and lifeless. The man notice._

 _"_ _Whats your name"_

 _"_ _Y.u..sa.i" he said slowly._

 _"_ _Yusai...well I'm Shosin" he said. "And for now on...I'm going to take care of you" he smiled._

 _Yusai showed no reaction or felt any show._

 _XXX_

 _(CLANK...CLANK)_

 _"_ _Man, you've grown strong...Yusai"_

 _"_ _Of course...having you has a sensei..would make any one better than you" he smiled._

 _"_ _Really...well see about that"_

 _The two clashed with smiles. Yusai looked older. He was 15 years old. He doesn't remember anything else before he met Shosin. He found himself in a place called soul society. He knows how to use a sword with the help of Shosin who became the most important person in his life. He changed from being that lifeless kid, into someone strong._

 _XXX_

 _"_ _whats going on!?" Said Yusai on is baloney._

 _There was a fire everywhere. He began to see what's up and started jumping on buildings until he was kicked and landed in a long roof. He was on the roof, sitting and using his hands to support his back. His eyes widen in seeing who was in front. He saw Shosins best friend, Aizen._

 _"_ _Time to take whats mine, Yusai...to bad you left my lab but I was happy that Shosin brought you here, so I can take what you have inside" said Aizen with an evil grin._

 _His hand was glowing. Yusai's froze in fear. He didnt know what to do. He was about to die and dont know what to do. His hand was coming close and close until._

 _(PHZZT)_

 _(Cough)(cough)_

 _Yusais world froze for a second. His eyes widen in shock._

 _"_ _SHOSINNNN!" screamed Yusai with tears falling._

 _"_ _Hi ,Yusai...this place isnt safe..(rasing his hand to his forehead)...I'm going to seal your memories about me and the memories..urgh..from your past..sorry...but this...urgh..is the only way I can protect you...urgh…(smiling)..just know..I love you" said Shosin then pushing Yusai back into a portal that appeared behind him._

 _Yusai's eyes were blanked out. He looked lifeless and was falling into darkness._


	25. Chapter 25

**True Nature**

"Urrrrrgggaaaaahhh" screamed Yusai in pain.

Tears were falling. All his memories he got back started to race into his head. His heart was pounding so much. His chest was tight like he was being suffocated. He was clenching his teeth holding in the pain.

"Well wasnt that interesting…(grinning)...what do you all think of it" said Slayer looking at them.

They all had tears in their eyes and was glaring at him with hate. They were forcing their bodies to move but couldn't. Slayer just smiled at their emotions.

"Whats the matter….why do you all look mad" said Slayer smiling.

"You bastard!...stop smiling!...you made Yusai relive ALL those painful memories...AND FOR WHAT!..your nothing but scum!" Yelled Naruto in anger.

"I have you know...its not for nothing... because...it's finally time" said Slayer in a cold tone.

They all were confused except for Kira who eyes widen in realization.

"No!...YUSAI!" Yelled Kira.

They all soon turn to him. They didnt notice that the screaming stopped. They just saw Yusai leaning forward and only his back can be seen.

You can see his back moving up. Soon he began to stand. He was wobbling like he was drunk trying to stand. His head was down. His right hand was against his face. His eyes were covered with his hair. Soon a grinned appeared.

(Crack..smash)

The genjustu soon broke. Everyone was free from it but felt strong chakra. They all turned to it. Yusai was standing in the middle of the arena, covered with darkness. _"_ _Time to see what form, you will look like"_ thought Slayer with an evil smirk.

 **Inside Yusai**

 **"** **Yusai...urgh...it's awaken...you need to…" said Nexus but his voice soon disappeared.**

 **"** **Grrrrr... finally….rroooaaaaaaa" said a deep dark voice.**

 **Outside of Yusai**

A burst of dark chakra came from him. Everyone could feel it causing them to shiver in fear but soon it disappeared only leaving one thing. Everyone eyes widen in shock and froze in fear.

Yusai changed. His nails were sharper. His teeth grew sharper. His shirt was split in half. His skin was a little darker. His eyes were red and looked like a fox eye. His hair grew longer. His ears were pointed but what made everyone else feel like there life will come to an end is Yusai's long tail with a blue flame on the end of it that looks like fur and the small horns on his head. Yusai didn't look human anymore.

"Wow, now this is an interesting transformation" said Slayer.

Everyone couldn't help but be shocked. They all were seeing the same person who they met a few days ago. They didn't want to believe what they were seeing was truly Yusai, a close friend, boyfriend, stranger and a rival.

Kira had a hand covering her mouth. Tears was spilling out but her scream couldn't not be heard. Yusai did warn her that one day he will be taken care over by the darkness and ask her to kill him but she denied him and said that she was going to save him and now, she doesnt know what to do. She didnt know how to save someone that means the world to her. Seeing his memories again, made her vulnerable.

Everyone felt the same and didnt know what to do. Yusai was not human but is he a friend or a foe. Then a voice was heard, fueled with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Yelled Naruto in anger, glaring at Slayer with his fox red eyes.

"(Smirking)..awaken what was dormant inside of him, but believe me...I never knew he would turn to this...his transformation must be mix with his other monstrous forms...like his hollow form, tail beast mode, fallen angel, and also the factors involving he was in the underworld and the demonic energy he absorbs...it turned Yusai into...a demon..he's no longer human anymore…" said Slayer.

This froze Kira, her eyes widen. She was shaking. Her heart couldn't take it. She didn't want to hear, that Yusai is a demon. No, not her Yusai.

"So now begs the question...will you kill him or..save..(SMASHED)" said Slayer until he was punched into the ground so hard that it created a huge crater.

Everyone was surprised seeing who punched him.

"Well he was annoying….(grinning)..this body sure his strong...I can feel so much energy coursing through my veins…i want more" said Yusai.

Soon Kira's necklace started to flow and levitate. Yusai was annoyed and tore it off.

(crack..crack..Smash)

He crushed the necklace Kira gave him. The necklace she made for him, that gave him strength and holds her love for him in it, is now nothing but broken pieces. Kira saw him crush it and tears began to fall more.

He stared at Naruto and Sasuke with bloodlust in his eyes. They notice what he was about to do.

(SMASHED….SMASHED)

Yusai's arms were covering with chakra and when he slammed them, huge claws attacked them causing what's under them to crumble. They dodged his attack. Naruto entered nine tails form and grabbed Ino and Kira with his tails and jumped away right before the attack hit. Sasuke did the same and grabbed Sakura. Yusai looked at them and grinned.

"Barrier" said Yusai.

Soon a barrier was created around the Arena where Naruto and Sasuke landed. They were trapped. Yusai got down. He looked at them with pure lust with his eyes. He began walking forward causing them to back up a bit.

"No, Dammit...we need to help them" said Tsuande.

"We can't, this barrier is much stronger than his last one" said Gaara.

"So are we going to let Yusai kill them" said Guy.

"No…i know one thing...Naruto won't abandon a friend...he will think of something" said Kakashi.

XXX

Naruto was watching Yusai and began to remember the memories he was shown. He couldn't help to think how similar his and Yusais life was similar and how Sasukes life was similar. He then turned to Sasuke who looked like hes thinking the same thing. He then smiled. He then turned to the girls. He first faced Kira who still looked shock. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Dont worry, I plan on bringing him back...you have my word" said Naruto grinning.

Kira looked up to him. She couldn't help but see hope. She then began to recover herself. Her emotions soon calmed down a bit. She breathed in and out. She then looked at him with confidence in her eyes like always.

"Thank you but you're not going to do this alone" said Kira.

Naruto got a confused look.

"I promise I would save him...and letting you take my place won't sit well with me so, let's work together and give his head a strong knocking" said Kira with her fist up.

Naruto never thought she would react like that. He thought she was similar to Sakura when she asked him to bring Sasuke back but how wrong he was.

"Dont forget about us"

Naruto then turned to his three friends. Ino spoke out.

"Were not letting you take him on alone...hes our friend" said Ino.

"Shes right...we will knock him out together" said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and smirked. Naruto smiled. They soon turned to Yusai. They all were ready for him.

"Alright….lets snap Yusai out of this" sais Naruto.

They all nodded and began charging. Naruto and Sasuke were in the front while Sakura and the Ino were behind them and Kira was in the middle.

Naruto made a hand sign.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu's" said Naruto.

Soon hundreds of Naruto began charging at Yusai who grinned. A black rode appeared on his hand. He began to stabbed each clone so fast without hesitation. He then saw Sasuke appear in front of him.

"Chidori" said Sasuke.

(Phzzt)

Sasuke eyes widen. Yusai used his hand to block it.

"Your attack is too weak" said Yusai.

Sasuke smirked. Yusai then sensed something above him.

"CHA!" Yelled Sakura.

(SMASHED!)

Sakura came from behind and tried punching Yusai but missed and smashed the arena floor.

"Wow, what monster strength...let's see it compare it to mine" said Yusai.

He then jumped to her and pulled his arm back. Sakura eyes widen. Yusai nose then twitched.

(Swoosh….swoosh..swoosh)

Yusai saw five kunai's coming at him that had paper bombs connecting to them.

(EXPLOSION)

Yusai was hit.

"Sakura you should be careful" said Ino.

"Thanks Ino for the save" said Sakura.

Yusai then came out from the smoke and was about to strike the girls.

(SMASHED...CRACK)

"You...ugh..guys need to pay attention" said Sasuke.

He got in front of the girls and shielded them with his Susanoo. Yusai's punch was able to crack his Susanoo.

"Sorry" said the girls together.

Sasuke ignored them and concentrated on holding Yusai off who was drilling his fist into his susanoo making more cracks. Sasuke his using all his chakra to keep it up.

(SWOOSH)

A wave of wind then cut between them.

"Looks like you need a hand" said Kira.

She had a sword and began to charge at Yusai, driving him away from the three. She began to strike him so fast.

"Yusai you better snap out of it!" Yelled Kira.

Yusai ignored her. Kira then saw and opened and took her chance.

(CRACK)

Kira eyes widen in shock. She attacked Yusai's chest but it broke in half leaving no scratches on Yusai.

" .. " said Kira in fear.

She then saw Yusai about to strike her.

(SMASHED)

Yusai smashed the ground. He then saw Kira with the others.

"Thank you...Naruto" said Kira.

"No problem" he said.

He teleported Kira out just in time. He saw the others and sensed their chakra. They were running out.

"You guys stay here...im going to take care of him... multi shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto beginning to run.

Then multiple Naruto's began to attack Yusai in every direction but Yusai was able to take out each one. He was able to hear there every move, sense their chakra and predict their attacks. Also his eyes were able to read them. He then saw the Raseng shuriken coming to him.

(EXPLOSION)

"Did I get him" said Naruto breathing heavily.

He was also running out of chakra. His eyes widen and saw Yusai, with no signs of injury.

"How is that possible" said Sakura.

"His skin...it's much stronger than before...my sword broke when I hit him" said Kira.

"So we need stronger attacks" stated Sasuke.

"Ya, but we dont have enough chakra" said Kira.

"But we do!" Yelled a voice.

They all heard voice and turned to it, even the people out of the barrier. Kira eyes widen in shock. Everyone else also did the same. There were 6 hooded figures on edges of the Colosseum.

"Who are they?" Ask Ino in fear.

"I feel strong chakra" said Sasuke squinting.

Kira couldn't help but shed tears of shows. _"_ _There here"_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dragon Revolution**

 **(Crossover begins, the characters that will be brought in, I don't own them. They will explain how they got here later on and why I put them here is because I like crossovers and wanted to see how it works out.)**

Everyone were looking at the hooded figures.

"So Yusai finally lost it"

"What should do...leader"

"mmm...what we promised to do"

They soon jumped off the edge. There cloaks were being moved by the wind. Soon all released their chakra and crashed into the barrier. They landed in front of Naruto and the others. They faced Yusai.

"So what's the plan"

"Since we saw how Yusai's new friends fought him...I figured out a few things"

"That is?"

"Well his senses increased and became sharper...he can tell where the person is about to strike or where they will appear also, from Kira's attack, we know that his skin is much harder than before"

"So do you have a plan?"

"(Smiling)...ya, even though if we all attack together we won't be able weaken him that's why we will use someone who has the same strength...so you better use it"

" **Boost"**

"Ya, don't worry...but I need you guys to stall"

"Don't worry…we can handle that"

"Alright...there's also something else I notice...his weakness"

"Weakness?"

"Ya and that's...he's not able to use any jutsus or other powers he has... knowing that, just shows that he doesn't have fully mastered his new form"

"Really, well that helps alot"

"Ya, so are you going to tell your brilliant plan of yours"

"me, Asuna, Ichigo will be the one to attack... Orihime will be our back up and our healer...Issei will charge up is power so Ria's, you will be guarding him...does everyone know what there doing"

They all nodded.

"Good, we should take these robes off...we dont need them" said Kirito.

Soon everyone took off their cloaks.

Kirito was in the middle of the group. He was wearing a black robe with no sleeves. There is a gray outline on the robe. He has two swords on his back. He also is wearing black gloves that shows his fingers.

Asuna is beside him. She is wearing a brown vest over her white and maroon shirt. She is wearing a red mini skirt with a brown belt. She has a sword on her left side.

Ichigo was beside her. He is wearing his black robe. He is also holding his sword.

Orihime was behind him. She is wearing a green top with a white skirt.

Issei is behind Kirito. He is wearing a black vest over his red shirt and wearing black pants.

Rias is beside him. She is wearing a white shirt with red line from her left shoulder to her right waist. She is also wearing a red skirt.

"Asuna, Ichigo…your going to have to be fast, that's our advantage" said Kirito.

"Dont worry...I can show you fast" said Ichigo grinning.

Asuna poped her head and remembered something. She turned around and faced Kira. She smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kira, were going to bring Yusai back" said Asuna.

She then faced Yusai. Kira was stunned by that and didnt know what to say.

"Alright, let's start!" Said Kirito.

Soon the three began to charge at Yusai. Issei left arm started to glow.

 **"** **Boost"**

"Let's hope they can stall enough so it can recharge" said Issei in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we grown stronger here..with' his' help" said Rias.

Issei felt himself calmed down more and looked at the fight.

XXX

Kirito appeared before Yusai first with his two swords in his hand. He had a serious expression. He began to attack relentless with speed. Yusai was trying to stop him but then saw Asuna coming to him. Her sword was glowing. She struck him. She then got away. He then saw Ichigo above him and charging in. He took a swing causing Yusai to step back. The three was moving with speed, not letting Yusai attack. Soon the three stopped around him. Asuna put her sword to her side and it started to glow. You can see smoke coming from it almost like steam. Kirito saw her and smiled. He then appeared in front of Yusai.

(CLANK)

Kirito's sword clashed with his black rode's. They both were staring at each other. Kirito began to attack with multiple of combos but Yusai was blocking each one. He then jumped back. His chakra was being released. It began to stretched toward Yusai. It grabbed him and Kirito began to charge in. He made a huge X with his sword pushing Yusai away.

"phantom strike" said Kirito

Soon multiple of attacks could not be seen or touched. Yusai was getting it by them from every direction until it stopped. He was breathing heavily. Kirito looked at him and wonder if hes out if energy until he felt his chakra. Yusai got up and released so much. Soon Yusai appeared in front of him. Ready to strike a punch.

(SMASH...crack)

"Urrgh" said Kirito.

He was blocking his punch with his two swords, looking like an X. Kirito heard cracks coming from his swords. _"_ _Not good"_ he thought. Yusai was smiling and adding more force.

(Explosion)

A huge wave of energy cut between them. Kirito caught himself before he hit the ground. Yusai was not that affected by it. He saw Ichigo with a pissed off look.

"Hi, why not fight me next" said Ichigo glaring.

He disappeared and soon reappeared behind Yusai. He began took a strike him and disappeared and reappear and strike him again. He done this multiple times. Yusai was getting frustrated until he released Chakra. A tail came out of him and grabbed Ichigo before he attacks. He was squeezing him.

"Urrgh!" Said Ichigo.

Yusai is about to slash him with his claws.

(PHZZTTT)

"Cold strike"

Asuna sliced Yusai so fast that she was behind him and causing half of his body to be covered in ice. He let go of Ichigo.

"Good job Asuna" said Ichigo.

"No problem, but I don't think that will hold..we should go to Kirito" said Asuna.

He nodded. They both headed to Kirito who was being healed by Orihime. He was breathing hard.

"So are you ready" said Kirito.

"Ya, just leave the rest to me" said Issei.

"You better be careful...or I will make your life a living hell" said Rias crossing her arms.

"Don't worry...I promise I would protect you for life" said Issei smiling.

She had a small blush. Kirito smiled at them. Ichigo and Asuna soon made it beside him.

"Alright, now for our trump card" said Kirito.

Issei made it in front of them. His left arm glowed. His chakra energy was being released. Yusai broke off the ice and saw him with blood thirsty eyes. He also released his dark chakra. Issei stared at him. _"_ _Time to repay for saving me last time...Yusai"_ thought Issei.

"Balance break" said Issei.

Soon his right arm changed to a red iron claw. His body glowed with energy. Armor started to appear on him. He soon transformed into his red dragon emperor armour suit. He felt so much power going through his body. _"_ _Good thing 'he' taught us about chakra...I'm able to mix my own chakra with my balance breaker and give it more power_ " thought Issei.

Everyone except for the people who knows him, were amazed seeing what just happen.

"So cool!" Said Naruto with his eyes sparkling.

Chakra can be felt from it. Issei started to walk towards Yusai. His left arm started to glow with energy.

"Time to snap you out of it...Yusai!" Said Issei.

"Try it hunk of junk...I have much more power than you and everyone here...I'm going take that power of yours and kill you" said Yusai in a cold tone.

His right arm started to be covered with chakra energy. Soon they both were covered with chakra. Kirito could feel the output of power their giving off and thought of what might happen if they clash.

"Crap, we need to get out of here...it's not safe" said Kirito.

"Ya, if they clash...this whole place will be destroyed" said Rias.

"Leave it to us"

They saw Naruto and Sasuke in front of them.

"We can protect you guys and everyone here from the blast" said Naruto.

Soon he entered nine tails form. _"_ _Kurama protect everyone here_ " thought Naruto. Soon Kurumas chakra began to spread all around everyone. Sasuke activated his Susanoo and it began to shield everyone with his wings. Now everyone will be shield by the blast that will about to happen.

Issei and Yusai began to charge to one another. They sooner jumped and pulled back their arms.

(SMASHED!... EXPLOSION)

They both collided. A shock wave of chakra began making vibrations. The two were adding more force. Soon a huge white glow covers the two. A huge explosion occurred causing the whole Colosseum to collapse. Then the two seperated from it.

(SMASH..SMASH)

They both smashed into the walls. Issei was back to normal but ran out of chakra. Yusai was covered with rubble.

"Issei!" Yelled Rias in a worried tone.

Naruto and Sasuke protected them from the blast but we're weak. They fell to their knees and went back to normal. Soon a green glow surrounded them.

"You guys done enough, so rest" said Orihime healing them.

Rias flew to Issei and grabbed him.

"Are you ok" said Rias in a worried tone.

" .. ..a.a little tired" said Issei.

She then flew him to the others. His left arm was busted. Tsunade came up to him and began to heal his arm. Rias was about to say something until Tsuande spoke.

"Dont worry...I'm going to heal his arm...he took quite a lot of damage..he will need a few days of rest" said Tsunade.

".. thank you" said Rias.

Issei eyes were slightly open and only saw one thing or two huge things. _"_ _Have I died and gone to heaven_ " he thought with a smile.

"So did he do it?" Ask Sakura.

Everyone began to look at the direction where Yusai was sent off.


	27. Chapter 27

**The hero**

Yusai could not be seen under the rubble. There was silence in the broken down Colosseum. Until, the sounds of rocks were heard.

"That can't be" said Naruto with his eyes widen.

The rocks began to move and Yusai began to stand. His eyes were glowing with anger. He soon released huge amounts of dark chakra that reaches everyone.

"You think I would lose by that one attack...dont make me laugh" said Yusai starting to walk to them.

"Hes still ok!" Said Ino with shock.

"What do we do know" ask Guy looking ready to fight.

"Well plan B" said Kirito.

"Plan B?" Said Naruto in confusion.

"(Nodded)...since our plan failed...we need to use plan B…(kunai slide appeared on his hand)...by calling him" said Kirito.

He was holding a Kunai that had a seal wrapped around the long part. Kakashi saw it. _"_ _Wait that's.."_ he thought with shock. Kirito then threw it.

(Clank)

It pierced the ground not far away from them but good enough.

"Wait so thats it!..that's your plan B!" said Ino with frustration.

"Just wait.." said Kirito.

Yusai soon began to charge to them with his chakra covering him. He was near the Kunai. Kirito eyes were focused on him. The Kunai soon glowed.

(POOF)

Smoke came from the Kunai. Yusai was charging in. Then a figure came from it and charged to Yusai.

(Smash...smash)

"Seems like I came on time"

A figure appeared and connected his hands to Yusai's. He stopped Yusai and was trying to push him was gripping his hands tight. He was glaring at Yusai.

"It's...Peter!" Said Kira in shock.

"Yup,...we ran into him but save the questions for later, right now...he is the only one that can save Yusai" said Kirito.

Peter had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red robe with golden designs.

"So it finally took form...well then..(pushed Yusai away)..time to save you" said Peter.

He had a black bracelet on his right wrist. It glowed and his whole arm was covered with armor.

"Even I can use only half of my power I can still fight" said Peter.

He then appeared in front of him and gave him a right hook.

"Urgh" said Yusai and was punched to a wall.

" _Going to need help_ " Peter thought. "Naruto, Sasuke..I need you to hold him"he ask.

"What!?, How does he know your names" ask Ino in shock.

"Long story but right now he needs our help..ready Sasuke" ask Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and they both ran to Peters side. " _Well then...time for synchronization"_ thought Peter. Soon two of his hands glowed. Two diamond marks appeared. Sasuke also has one on his left and Naruto on his right. Peter's left eye changed to black and right to blue. Then half of his hair turned black and blonde. Naruto right eye changed to brown and his right side of his hair changed to brown. Sasuke left eye change to brown and his left side of his hair changed to brown.

Soon the two flowed with Chakra. They entered their awaken form. Naruto entered nine tails mode and Sasuke activated his internal Sharingan. They passed by Peter and was near Yusai. Soon the ninetails claw came out and trapped Yusai and Sasuke Susanoo arm grabbed him also. Yusai couldn't move but was struggling from their clutches.

"Good... summoning jutsu" said Peter and slammed his hand down.

Soon stone pillars started to surround Yusai. Then chains started to come out from it. They started to pierce and Sasuke let go. Yusai now was being restrained by chains. He was screaming in pain. Until Peter ran to him and then pierced him with his right hand. He then jumped from him with his hand being connected with a red chakra stream to Yusais stomach. There was a symbol on Peters hand.

"Time to seal that tail beast in you" said Peter.

Soon Yusai's chakra began to swirl around him. He was screaming in pain. His chakra was everywhere. Then a figure was shown through the chakra that only Peter saw. His eyes widen. He saw a figure that look like a fox but couldn't really be seen through the darkness. His eyes then squinted and saw the number of tails it has. _"_ _12 uh…"_ he thought. Soon the being absorbed into Yusai until no chakra could be felt.

"Finished" said Peter exhaustedly.

He used a lot of chakra. Even though the tail beast is sealed. Yusais appearance didn't change. Peter eyes were hooded. He then appeared in front of him. _"_ _Sorry..Yusai, seems like I can't fully turn you back"_ he thought. He then pulled out a sword. _"_ _But there is away to turn you back to yourself"._ He then pierced the ground with it. He made hand signs.

"Chakra removal" said Peter.

Soon Yusai's leftover chakra began to enter the sword. Slowly, Yusai was turning back to normal. The sword also started to change because of the chakra. It became sharper and the handle is wrapped with a red pattern. Peter then pierced Yusai.

"Now just need to wait a little bit longer... without my full strength..it will take longer for me to properly seal it and seal the left over in the sword" said Peter.

He then sensed something. He turned his head around.

"NARUTO, SASUKE! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Peter.

Naruto and Sasuke heard him yelled but suddenly was grabbed by something strong behind them.

"What..the hell is this" said Naruto trying to break free.

"Did you forget about me" said Slayer above them.

"You..(clenched his teeth)..your still alive!" Said Naruto in anger.

"What I told you...i came for the two of you..Yusai helped alot, he made things easy" exclaimed Slayer with a grin.

"You plan this...you bastard!" Said Sasuke in anger.

"Ya..of course...dont forget who your dealing with...I was once part of Yusai..we are one in the same"

"No your not!...Yusai is better than you!" Yelled Kira in anger.

"Really…(smiling)..who was the one that lost today...he did..now it's time to bring you guys with me" said Slayer.

Soon a dark portal opened up behind Slayer went through it. Naruto and Sasuke were being pulled into it.

"No...dammit!" said Naruto in anger.

Sasuke was trying to escape but his feet were sliding off the ground. _"_ _Dammit!"_ He thought. Naruto saw him along with everyone else.

"SASUKE!"

You can see tears on the edge of Sakura eyes. " _No..(looked at everyone, than at Yusai and began to remember)...Yusai, I know one thing, you care for your friends above everything thing else, so...you better protect them with everything_ " thought Naruto and got off the ground and was being pulled away until…

(Slap)

Ino grabbed his hand and started to slide.

"(Eyes widen)..uh..Ino!"

"..no!..I'm not letting you go!" She said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Let go!"

"NO!...I can't lose you...not now...not just when we started to connect...I don't wont to lose you...please.."

"Ino…(she looked up)..don't worry I'm coming back..(signature smile)..no matter what, I plan to be Hokage you know..and also..(gripping her hand tight)...I want you to be by my side when I come back...Ino Yamanaka..so..(he let go)..wait for me" he said and began to be pulled.

Ino couldn't believe what she heard. Her heart was pounding so much and her cheeks burned but then saw Naruto leaving until he was gone.

"NARUTOOO!" cried Ino.

XXX

"seems like they're done"

"Ya...and our job here's done too"

"Your right, but he was strong"

Nearby the Colosseum, a huge area looked demolished by a huge fight. Three figures were standing and were badly injured.

"So..urgh..you guys were distracting me" said Kai in anger.

"Well you would cause trouble for our plans that's why the three of us fought you"

"What do you want" Kai glared in anger.

"Naruto and Sasuke which Slayer did...now we have a message...the war has begun, you better prepare yourself because this will decide the future of the shinobi war"

Soon the three figures vanished. Kai spit out blood and stood up. He was weak but began to walk to the Colosseum.


	28. Chapter 28

**Recovery**

It has been a few hours since Yusai lost control and Naruto and Sasuke were kidnapped. Everyone except for Guy, and Gaara were in the forest near the old training ground Jiraya and Minato use to train in (it's in the road to ninja movie). Peter lead them. Everyone all had depressed looks. Sakura was confronting Ino while hiding her own feelings about Sasuke being kidnapped.

"So you guys probably want to know why I brought you here" said Peter.

Everyone was quite for a second until Kira spoke.

"Tell me...where did you put Yusai" said Kira quietly.

"There's a place here, long forgotten...use to be a training ground, I put him there since it's a safe place for him if he gets taken over again, he would destroy the training ground than the hidden leaf village" said Peter.

"So is he ok"

"...he is but hes no longer fully human"

"What do you mean?" Ask Kirito.

"I wasn't able to take out his demon side instead seal it in a sword and whenever he uses it, he will turn into a demon which makes him half demon" answered Peter.

"So he's still dangerous?" Ask Tsuande who looked down.

"Ya, if he uses the sword but after this experience...who knows" said Peter.

"I need to see him" said Kira walking but was stop by Peter.

"You should leave him for now"

"But.."

"I know that your worried about him but right now we need to see if hes back to normal...who knows he might wake up and still be the demon...you all need to wait here"

"Hi, who's that" ask Kakashi looking at kai walking to them.

"So Kai's here too" said Peter.

"Kai.." said Ino quietly.

"Hi, Peter been awhile" said Kai.

"Ya, what happen to you"

"Got jumped...nothing to big…(looking around)..I see Naruto and Sasuke is not with you"

"No.."

"...Lady Tsunade, right" said Kai to her.

"Yes"

"Well I got a message...the war has begun"

"What!?...who told you this" ask Tsuande with shock.

"Those three that works for Slayer... they were a handful if I was faster I could have saved them" said Kai in anger.

"Naruto and Sasuke, how do you know them" ask Ino quietly.

"Well it's a long story" he said scratching his neck.

"I heard that you were also the one that helped Naruto bring back Sasuke" she said.

Everyone except for the dragon revolution team who were confused, were shocked hearing this.

"Wait, you helped Naruto?" Ask Sakura still shock.

"Ya, I did, it was a long time…I came here by accident and I ran into Naruto, later on he told me about Sasuke and I decided to help him..theres more to the story but in the end I help Naruto see what is there which made him bring back Sasuke when he saw what he truly is feeling" he said.

"and that is" Sakura asked.

"loneliness"

Then silenced filled the air until Peter broke it.

"im going to go now" said Peter.

"Wait...tell me why were you here, first" ask Kai.

"(Smiling)..let's see where to start...first I came here, I was on a mission...in this old training ground, there was a powerful technique that doesn't belong here but I couldnt find it anywhere so it's probably got destroyed " answered Peter.

"Well the old training grounds is in ruin, you already notice..so nothing should be there" said Tsuande.

"Ya, I notice and was shocked but then i felt other signatures of chakra that I recognize so I made clones and they went to them, and by them I mean Yusai's team" said Peter.

"Ya, it was a surprised but he did train us for awhile before we went to search for Yusai and Kira" exclaimed Kirito.

"Ya...and i was still here searching in every spot and found nothing, so I should leave" said Peter.

"Wait...are you not going to help us, get Naruto and Sasuke back..you also know them too..right!" Exclaimed Ino stepping forward.

"Ya, but...this war your about to have...doesn't involve me, I'm part of the organization and one of the higher ups...I wish I can go and rescue them but..there is others matters I need to take care of" he said walking away.

Ino couldn't help but clenched her fist. She was angry and wanted to yell and scream at him but then Sakura put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Wait, before you go..tell me something, how long will Yusai be out" ask Rizon.

"since his body suffered for over exerting itself and also his chakra flow is damage... probably a month" said Peter.

"A month!?" Said Rizon in shock.

Everyone else are in shock.

"Well what do you expect...you saw how he acted and also because of what Slayer done to him, that damaged him more...since he forced it to happen which might also cause problems psychology" said Peter walking away.

Kira was stunned and just wanted to run to Yusai but then Asuna came beside her.

"I know what your feeling but just calm down...Yusai's strong and will get through it" said Asuna warmly.

Kira nodded to her. Soon Peter vanished. Everyone stayed silent. Their mood still haven't changed. Tsunade broke the silence.

"Knowing that the war started, the other Kages probably already know..it's time to begin the shinobi alliance, Kakashi you need to come with me….Sakura, Ino..I know how you must feel but you can't just stay depressed...if you do, you wont be able to bring Naruto or Sasuke back...this war, is about capturing protecting the shinobi world, and for the shinobi alliance to protect it and Knowing that they've capture the ninetails means that we will do whatever it takes to get him back along with Sasuke" said Tsunade.

Sakura and Ino clenched their fist. They know that they need to stop sulking and fight but part feel that they dont have the strength to even bring them back.

"Well seems like we have to prepare" spoke Ichigo stretching his arms.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ya, we should prepare for the big fight we have" said Issei.

"Just when we found Kira" Asuna said with a smile.

"What are you talking about" Tsunade ask.

"Were going to be in the war" answered Kirito.

"What, you can't...your not part of any village, you have not right"

"Maybe...but I'm the leader of this team and i know that we will be in this war no matter what you say"

"Wait, leader!?...your the leader, not Yusai?" said Ino in a surprised tone.

"Ya, Kirito...Yusai probably didn't tell you...he would have been leader but hes the type of guy that doesn't want to have a title, instead he wants to be free and do his own thing….if you give him a entire country so he can rule it...he will deny it...if you make him a emperor,king leader or a hero...he will deny it" said Kirito.

"That a stupid thing to do" said Rizon.

"Ya..(scratching back of his head)..but that's who he is...Yusai Uzumaki"

"So are you going to help us!" ask Sakura.

"No" answered Kirito.

"Wait...what!? You said your going to enter this war" said Ino in anger.

"I did...but my team won't be part of the shinobi alliance or the enemy..we do our own thing"

"I cant allow it...you can't just join the war just because you want to" stated Tsunade.

"Maybe, but try telling it to Yusai"

"Yusai!, Why?"

"You should know Yusai care for his friends more than anything and would do anything to help them...me and my team knows that Yusai wont be sitting down...he will run to the battlefield, alone if he has too..just to save Naruto and Sasuke...that's the kind of person he is"

XXX

 **Old Training Ground**

In a dark room, Yusai was lying in bed. He had bandages on his arms and torso. His eyes were closed. The place he is in, looked destroyed. The roof had light coming through it. The light was reflecting off something shiny. Right beside Yusai was a sword that is in its sheath. The light reflected off the sword. Suddenly Yusai's right hand fingers began to move slowly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Recovery**

Yusai was slowly regaining consciousness's. His eyes slowly opening, starting to see what's in front of him. He soon raised his left hand slowly to his face. He looked half dead. He then put it against his stomach. He closed his eyes and began to slowly sit up, even though every part of him hurts.

 **"** **You shouldn't be getting up..Yusai" said Nexus**

Yusai ignored him and began to slowly stand up. He was wobbling until he saw the sword and grabbed it and use it has a cane. He started to walk with a limp.

 **"** **Yusai!, Your body suffered so much...you need to rest"**

Yusai kept walking slowly. His vision was blurred and can hardly see what's in front of him.

(Thud)

He walked into a wall.

 **"** **Yusai!,listen to me!"**

"Just shut up!...I know..(clenched his teeth)..I know I lost control..(leaning against the wall)..and that Naruto and Sasuke were captured by Slayer because..(clenched sword)..of me!..(tears began to fall)..its my fault..I let that thing control me and hurt everyone I care about...I turned into a monster...I'm weak!" Yusai said with his head against the wall.

 **"** **So what are you going to do...feel sorry for yourself!"**

"...(clenched the sword tight)...No" stated Yusai quietly with his head raised up.

He began to walk. His eyes started to see things clearly. He saw how the place was a such a wreck. He began walking weakly.

 **"** **So are you going to bring them back in the way you are now...you would get yourself killed"**

Yusai kept walking forward. He saw a door. He could see it clearly but then tripped on wood making him crash into a wall. He made a whole and was lying on the floor. Dust was in the air. Yusai notice that he was in a room. He began to slowly stand. The room was small but looked better than the other room he was in. He looked around and saw a desk, a bed. There was paper on the desk that looked old. He walked over it and read it.

"Whats this?" Said Yusai.

He grabbed a few papers. They looked like journals. The words were hard to read but the name who written it could be seen. Yusai eyes widen. He then saw something poking out the desk cabinet. He pulled the handle and opened it. His eyes widen with surprised. He grabbed what was poking out. He then saw a scroll in the cabinet. He grabbed it and read it. He soon began to grab all the papers and began to open other cabinets and found a few more. Soon his hands were full of paper. He then saw a coat hanger and something was hanging from it. He walked to it. He touched the robe that was hanging off it. He soon grabbed it.

"Nexus...it's that offer still there"

 **"** **.. "**

"Then give me your power"

 **"** **should know it will take your while for you body to adjust to what I'm giving...I'm going to first begin the process within your body...and soon you will be able to use my power but right now your body…"**

"Dont worry…(clenched hands)..I'm not going to rest...I'm going to bring Naruto and Sasuke back"

 **"** **You will get yourself killed"**

"Are you sure about that"

Yusai clenched the sheets of paper and brought up the white paper that was poking out. His eyes were serious.

XXX

"War?..can't believe that" said Rizon.

"Hi, your that assassin...why are you here!" Ask Ichigo in anger.

"To fight Yusai"

"Not through my dead.." said Ichigo but was stopped.

"Shut up you two..we should leave, we need out….(EXPLOSION)" said Rias but soon heard a loud explosion.

Everyone turned their heads. They saw smoke coming from the training grounds.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira and began running.

"Wait..Kira!" Yelled Asuna following her.

Everyone began to follow. Kai felt a disturbance. He began to run faster and now was ahead from the group. He saw smoke coming off the training ground. You can see houses on sides of the mountain and a river. There is also a bridge. He tried sensing any chakra signatures but couldn't find any.

"We need to get to Yusai" said Kira.

"But we dont know where he is..this place looks huge" said Issei.

"We need to try...I'm going to look…" said Ichigo but was stopped.

"Wait...look" Kai said.

They all turned to what he's looking at. They soon saw wind appearing out of nowhere. Everyone could feel the wind against their skin. It was warm and relaxing. Soon they saw fire mixing around with the wind. Everyone thought it would be hot but they just felt a warming sensation. The two elements looked like they were dancing in the sky.

Kakashi felt this feeling before, including Lady Tsunade.

"This chakra…" spoke Kakashi.

"So you feel it too" said Tsunade.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ask Ino.

"Well, what your seeing is the elemental dance"

"elemental dance?"Said Sakura with confusion.

"Yes...ive seen if before...my sensei Minato Yamikaze, who later became the fourth, brought me, Rin and Obito to this place and we met two interesting people…they were a couple who is the same age has Minato...when we first met them, they were fighting each other with the man on the ground pleading for the women to stop...the women had brown hair while the man had black...it was a funny sight and i was disappointed because Minato told me we were meeting a legendary man...but seeing him look like that, just brought my hopes down until I saw him fight Minato...I was amazed that he can rival Minato...his element was fire, it was an amazing sight...the way he gets into it...the fight between them ended with a tie..I later found out that the women's element is wind and saw her show off some of her moves...and then the man joined in and they both showed us the elemental dance..just like the one you're seeing now"said Kakashi.

"What made him a legend...even if he tied with the fourth, that couldn't make him a legend" said Ino.

"Well no...your right...what makes him a legend is, his chakra...you see the man is a Uzumaki who holds the most chakra in him than anyone in the clan...his power can defeat an army on his own...he was offered to become the leader of the clan but he declined...he said that he rather spend his time with his soon to be wife than anything and that's what he did...after the Uzumaki became Extinct, he and his wife left somewhere no one knows where" said Kakashi.

"Ya, I met them also with Jiraiya...they were quite the best drinking buddies...too bad I don't know where they are now...but seeing the element dance here is odd...I dont sense any chakra signatures and yet it's here...the only reason would be that they're here but why would they be here…."said Tsuande but stopped when she saw a figure coming down from the smoke.

Soon everyone saw the figure. Kai was in a fighting position.

(Smash)

The figure landed in front of Kai. The figure began to stand. Everyone eyes widen in shock. Yusai was standing before them with no signs of injuries. His bandages were still on him. He was wearing something no one saw before except for two people who couldn't believe who they are seeing.

Yusai is wearing a dark red robe, with black flames on the bottom. Kai stared at him and can tell hes different.

"So we're you one the that caused that show for us" ask Kai.

Soon a burst of fire and wind came out from Yusai. Kai moved back a bit.

"Ya, I found something that gave me something I never knew I have" answered Yusai.

"what do you mean, found?"Kakashi asked,

"I found a secret room that had some old techniques"

"there was a secret room!" Lady Tsuande said in shock.

"ya, don't think im going to give you what I found…because they belong to the Uzumaki clan"

Lady Tsuande felt something familiar seeing Yusai. She can tell something in him change and also that robe remind her of something that she cant but her finger on.

"So why are you he.." Ask Kai but stopped.

He saw Yusai going on his knees. Everyone was shocked by this. His hands were fist that pressed down on the ground. His head was looking down.

"I'm here to ask for your help…even though I have a lot of power in me..it doesn't mean I'm strong...I need your help, so I can bring back Naruto and Sasuke...so please, lend me your strength" pleaded Yusai.

 _"_ _Did he.." thought Ichigo_

 _"_ _Just.." thought Issei._

 _"_ _Bow down"_ thought the both of them at the same time.

Kirito smiled. _"_ _Seems like he changed,but still...it's rare for him doing this"_ thought Kirito. Kai was surprised. He thought that he would talk back or start a fight but instead he asks him for help.

"You know,...you dont have too bow...anyways..I already plan on helping them..(rasing his hand to him)..and I also need your help, Yusai" said Kai.

Yusai smiled and took his hand and stood up. His eye was glowing from the sun.

"Were going to bring them back..no matter what, there my friends too" said Kai.

"Dont forget us!" Kirito said.

Yusai looked at them. He can see smiles on their faces.

"What you thought you will leave us out" said Rias.

"We're a team Yusai...if Naruto and Sasuke are your friends..well they're ours" said Asuna.

"You cant do this alone..idiot..don't forget about your friends Yusai" said Kira staring at him.

Yusai smiled and nodded his head. He then turned to Ino and Sakura. He began to walk to them. They saw him coming and didn't know what to do. He then put out his hands to them. He was holding two necklaces. One was colour orange and the other was purple. They were shaped like a diamond.

"Need you guys to hold on to it….and also, I'm sorry for letting Naruto and Sasuke to be captured but I promise to bring them back...no matter what" said Yusai with confidence.

They both stared into his eyes and can tell he's telling the truth and looked at the necklaces. Ino took the orange and Sakura took the purple one.

"You better, or you will have to deal with me!" stated Ino with a glare.

"Ya, me too" Sakura said staring at him.

Yusai nodded. He then looked at Lady Tsunade.

"Granny!..(she had a tick mark)...dragon revolution will enter this war but will not join anyone…our main mission will be bring back Naruto and Sasuke and that's it.. we don't plan on helping you or ending this war...this isnt our fight...and were not part of any village and we dont plan to be..so this means what we do in the battlefield is our own decisions and you cant stop us...if you try, I will take you down" said Yusai glaring at her.

He then turned around and began walking away. He saw Rizon who smirked.

"And what about me?" Ask Rizon.

"Do whatever you want" answered Yusai.

"(Smiling)...well then, I plan on helping you"

Yusai didnt say anything and kept on walking. Soon the whole team began to follow him along with Kai.

"Kirito, going to need a plan?" Ask Yusai.

"Dont worry...leave that to me" said Kirito.


	30. Chapter 30

**War begins**

The day has come. The Shinobi alliance have been Assembled and are fighting in different parts of the battle field. Madara's army is made up of white Zetsu's who can transform into one of the shinobis. He also is using a forbidden jutsu. The reanimation jutsu, which brings dead people back to life but are controlled except for their subconscious. They are able to speak their mind but can't control their bodies. They don't feel pain and cant die by just getting stabbed through, that's why shinobi start sealing them.

There have been many deaths in the shinobi alliance but their deaths are not in vain. They took out half of the white Zetsu's and sealed many powerful reanimated shinobi.

Right now, there is one strong shinobi that they still couldn't seal. The real Madara Uchiha. Everyone soon found out that the mask man isn't Madara and now is going by Tobie. The two are together and are in one of the battle fields together.

The area is pure rock. They were standing on the gedo statue which holds one to seven tail beast chakra. They is something one the statues shoulder.

"Seems like things are going smoothly" said Madara.

"Yes, we now just need the eight tails" said Tobie.

"...true that we have the jinjurki with us but we aren't able to take out the tail beast...do you have anything to say about that"

"I'm not sure, when Slayer brought him, something is missing in Naruto...we still haven't figured out what but we think that's why we can't take out the tail beast"

"mmm...so the ten tail will wait a little bit longer then" said Madara crossing his arms.

"Yes"

"Well then...might has well take care of the shinobi alliance even though it's pointless...even if they reach us...we have a surprised up our sleeves"

"You mean them right...I'm surprised you were able to find them"

"Ya me too...but with the help of Slayer and that Sapphire girl..we were able to get those bodies that we couldn't last time"

"There helpless against us for what we have in store for them"

The two were looking at the battle on the ground. Many shinobi were fighting their way through the white Zetsu's. Everyone from the hidden leaf were there. They all want to bring Naruto and Sasuke back. The five Kages were also their, fighting off Madara's blue Susanoo. The battlefield was large. So many were fighting, and they have one goal in mind. That's to get their Nakama back.

XXX

(SMASH...SMASH)

"Dammit, so much" said Ino knocking out white Zetsu's.

"Well what do you expect….just 10 Zetsu's guarding Naruto and Sasuke" said Sakura.

"(Blushing)..tch..no" said Ino with a pout.

"i wonder where's Yusai and his team..they havent shown up yet" ask Sakura.

"That idiot better get here...he made a promise and also..(looking at her necklace he gave her)..this necklace...what do you think he gave this"

"I don't know but let's stay focus...we need to take out as much enemies as possible if we want to get to them"

"Your right"

The two girls then continued fighting.

XXX

Somewhere in a different area, Sarah and her group were talking.

"So Nia needs our help" ask Sabrina.

"Ya, we need to leave here" said Sarah.

"But what about the guys with the marks" Shawna complained.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that they will meet us there" Sarah said.

"Ya, also I dont want to face Yusai...who knew he would have gotten that strong" said Electra.

"That's true but we should go now...we need to help Nia" said Sarah and pulled out a white card.

Soon a white portal appeared. The girls soon entered and disappeared.

XXX

Close to the battlefield. Yusai and his team were running.

"Do you guys feel it" ask Yusai.

"Ya" Kirito said.

"So much chakra signatures" Asuna said.

"Ya and i sense Naruto and Sasuke...you guys know what to do" ask Yusai.

"Ya but shouldn't we be saying that to you since you dont follow instructions" Kira said.

"Hi!, I follow instructions" Yusai said with a pout.

"Can you guys stop...were close to the battlefield" said Rias.

"Do they always act like this?" said Rizon.

"Ya" Orihime answered.

"Well were here... everyone get ready" Kai said.

Everyone looked focus and entered the battlefield. Yusai was smiling with excitement. He started to speed up. Kirito, Ichigo and Issei followed behind him. Their right arm glowed.

The white Zetsu's notice them. Yusai ran right through them and cut them so quick that you didn't see the blade. Kirito pulled out his sword that had been fix and took out a few. Ichigo entered into his bankai form and began to strike them so quick. Issei left arm was covered in armor and he began knock them out and showed some taijutsu. The four still were together and kept on going straight ahead. More Zetsus began to come to them.

(SWOOSH...SMASHED..PHZZT)

The rest of the group came beside them and opened a path for them. The four still kept on running.

"And their off" said Rizon knocking three Zetsus.

"Well our job is to open a path for them" Kai said.

"And ours is to heal you guys" Kira said.

"Ya, since the four of us learned how to for the past four days" said Orihime.

"Ya, but it's not has powerful has yours, Orihime since in the beginning you were a healer" Asuna said.

"Ya, but don't forget...we can also fight..even though I cant use my magic here...I learned a lot of good Jutsus i want to try" Rias said.

"We all do" Kira said with a smile.

XXX

(EXPLOSION!... EXPLOSION!)

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Yelled Yusai throwing two Raseng shuriken's.

"Wow, calm…(phzzt)..down" said Ichigo slicing a Zetsu.

"Hi!..i waited four days for this..i have so much energy in me" Yusai said.

"Well then…(explosion)..dont forget us" Kirito said causing an explosion around him.

"(SMASHED)...Damn, cant believe how awesome I am without my balance breaker form" Issei said after breaking the ground where the white Zetsu's got trapped in.

"I can see them...there on that statue thingy" Yusai said.

"Ya, and alot of Zetsus are right in front of it" said Kirito.

"Don't worry...I can take care of them" said Yusai.

His hands soon are covered with chakra. He then activated his mangekyou Sharingan he got a few days ago. He charged in and began to knock so many Zetsus. The others join in.

Yusai and the others were training for four days. They learned a lot and their teacher was Kai. He helped them so much that they can handle things on their own. Yusais injuries healed faster because of how many healers were on his team. All the girls learned the basic and can heal minor injuries except for Orihime who was more advanced then the others and healed Yusai quicker.

XXX

"Hi, look"

"Who are they?"

"Dont know but they look like they're in our side"

Many shinobi looked at the group that joined the fight. _"_ _Well there finally here"_ thought Kakashi piercing a Zetsu's with his lighting blade.

XXX

"Wow, when did they surround, us" said Ino with her thank against Sakura.

"dont know, but we need to knock them out"

The two were surrounded by many Zetsus. They used a lot of chakra and can barely hold on. Then the Zetsu's charged. They shielded themselves with their arms.

"Scarlett Rainer"

(Phzzt..phzzt)

Soon red spikes came from above and pierced the Zetsu's around them.

"Ice rush"

(PHZZT..smash)

A figure pass through multiple of Zetsus and turned to ice which soon broke.

"Wind shurikan"

(SWOOSH... phzzt)

Shurikens came out of nowhere and pierced the Zetsu's forehead.

"Are you guys ok" said Kira.

Sakura and Ino were surprised in what just happened. They saw Kira, Rias, Asuna and Orihime. They both nodded with shock. Orihime notice that their chakra is low and went to them. She began to heal both of them.

"You guys need a rest" said Orihime.

"Ya, thanks...so I guess it means Yusai is here" ask Sakura.

"Ya..hes right now heading to Naruto and Sasuke" Kira said.

"But there's so much Zetsu's, how can he get through all that" Ino stated.

"Dont worry..hes not alone" Rias said.

XXX

"Seems like we have company" said Tobie.

"Just four...I will deal with them" said Madara jumping off.

He landed and began to walk to them. Yusai sensed strong chakra energy. He turned and saw Madara walking to them. He smiled.

"Chidori" said Yusai and began to charge at him.

Madara saw this. He had a calm expression.

(PHZZT..SMASH)

Yusai made contact with Madara's Susanoo.

"Who might you be" ask Yusai with a grin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Strike back**

Madara and Yusai were staring off.

"Your in my way" Yusai said in a cold tone.

"I wont let you pass" Madara said.

"Well then..i will make you" Yusai said.

Soon chakra is released from Yusai.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Yusai and multiple of him began to attack Madara.

"Tch..pointless" said Madara.

He deactivated his susanoo and began to take them out with his fists.

(Poof...poof..poof)

Soon all were out. Madara then looked at the original who had his eyes closed. Soon they opened. Yusai entered sage mode. He then appeared in front of Madara.

(SMASHED)

He punched his gut. Madara soon got up from the ground. He looked at Yusai. He made hand signs.

"Fire style...fire ball jutsu" said Madara.

Soon a huge fire ball headed straight for Yusai who eyes changed into mangekyou Sharingan. He shielded himself with his susanoo which his colour red. He stared at Madara. He began to charge his Rasengan. Madara saw this and activated his susanoo. Yusai wasn't scared and began to charge at him. Madara had his swords in front of him ready for Yusai but soon Yusai disappeared and Kai took his place. He looked at Madara with his beast eye version two which made his susanoo disappear.

"What!?" Said Madara in anger.

(Explosion)

He heard an explosion behind him and saw Yusai take out a group of Zetsus and began running to the hero statue.

"You tricked me" said Madara in anger.

"Ya, and now you cant use that Susanoo of yours" said Kai.

He then released his chakra that soon covered him. He began to charge at Madara who began to do the same. They both made contact.

XXX

The Susanoo's that were fighting the kages disappeared.

"What!?..what just happen?"

"Who knows but seems like we dont need to deal with it"

"Something must be happening with Madara"

XXX

"Seems like Madara and Kai are fighting now" said Issei.

"Good...we need to catch up to Yusai" Kirito said.

The three soon began to run to him.

XXX

"Wow, I feel pumped, thanks Orihime" Ino said with a smile.

"Your welcome" said Orihime.

"Ya, thanks...so what are you guys going to do now?" Ask Sakura.

"Head where the guys are" answered Kira.

"Good, so you guys are done here" ask Rizon who arrived them.

"Ya, so your going to lead us" Rias said.

"Ya, so hurry up" Rizon said.

"Fine...sorry Ino, Sakura but we need to go…" said Kira but got interrupted.

"Take us with you" ask Ino.

"What!?"

"We want to also help bring Naruto and Sasuke back..so please" Ino said bowing her head.

Kira looked at her friends and they all nodded except for Rizon who shrugged.

"Alright...but stay with us" said Kira.

The two nodded. Soon the group began to head towards Yusai.

XXX

Yusai was near the hero statue. _"_ _Hang on Naruto and Sasuke"_ thought Yusai but then sense something.

(EXPLOSION)

Yusai dodged a fireball from above. Tobie came down.

"So the new jinchuuriki got here first" Tobie said.

"Ya….im here to take my friends back"

"mmm..I don't think so"

"Well then...we have a problem them" Yusai said glaring at him.

Yusai soon charged at him. _"_ _What!"_ He thought passing through him. Tobie soon grabbed him and threw him. He made hand signs which made the ground pop out and grabbed him. Yusai was stuck but soon began to burn the wood that trapped him. He made a hand sign.

"Fire style...fire ball jutsu" said Yusai.

A huge fire ball headed to Tobie but he then vanished and appeared somewhere else. Yusai saw what he did with his eyes. _"_ _So that's how.._ " he thought and smiled.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" said Yusai.

Soon hundreds of Yusais appeared above Tobie. They all had something on their hands. Each one has a Rasengan or a chidori. They soon began to head towards Tobie who tried to dodged them.

(PHZZZZT...SMASHED)

Tobie got out of the attack but his cloak was damaged.

"I figured you out" said Yusai appearing behind him.

He tried to kick him but Tobie soon landed on the ground. Yusai threw a Kunai at him but he jumped away. Yusai soon appeared behind him.

"RASENGAN" yelled Yusai.

(SMASHED)

"Urgh!" Said Tobie.

Yusai smashed the attack on his back and brought him to the ground. He made a crater. He made hand signs making the ground under him, grabbed him. Tobie is stuck to the ground.

"That should take care of you..so now…" said Yusai but stopped.

He sensed something familiar. His expression changed to anger.

"Hi, whats up...Yusai" said Slayer levitating in the sky.

"Slayer.." said Yusai in anger.

"Why are you here"

"You know damn well...I'm going to get my friends back"

"Friends...your still on that...i told you, they make you weak"

"No they don't...they give me power"

"Really...that's surprising….well then show me...which way is better mines...or yours"

He came down and looked at Yusai with a grin. They soon began to charged at one another.

XXX

"Kira, and everyone is here" Issei said.

"She also brought two extras" Ichigo said.

The girls and Rizon met up with Kirito's group.

"Where's Yusai?" Ask Kira.

"Hes fighting now" answered Kirito.

"Who?" Ask Asuna.

"(Closed eyes and opened them)..Slayer!" Kira said clenching her hands after sensing his Chakra.

"Ya, we need to separate them" Kirito said.

"just tell us what to do" Orihime said.

"Alright...here's the plan" Kirito said and began to tell them what to do.

XXX

(CLANK...SMASH...SWOOSH...PHZZT)

Yusai and Slayer kept on clashing with one another. They stopped and were separated from each other. They were breathing heavily.

"Dont have time for this" Yusai said in anger.

"Well I do" said Slayer with a grin.

His eyes soon changed into mangekoi sharingan. Then his black susanoo skeleton activated. Yusai got into a fight stance but then sensed his friends coming. Kirito and Ichigo appeared in front of the susanoo and struck it with their swords. Slayer looked pissed. Then Kira, Asuna and Sakura appeared in front of Slayer. Asuna and Kira pulled their swords out and sliced his side's making him fall back and then Sakura infused chakra on her fist and punched Slayer.

(SMASHED)

Slayer was punched so hard that he flew into a group of white Zetsu's. Yusai soon was covered with green chakra. Ino and Orihime was healing him.

"Are you ok" said Ino.

"Ya" He said.

"Don't worry Yusai, you will be all healed up" said Orihime.

"Thank you" he said looking at everyone.

"Yusai, we can handle Slayer for you...just go and rescue Naruto and Sasuke" said Kirito.

"Ok…(began running)...I'm going to come back" said Yusai running to the gedo statue.

"Awe...what good friends you are….(glaring)..you make me sick" said Slayer and a burst of dark energy came out from him.

Everyone got into their fighting stance.

XXX

" _Almost there"_ thought Yusai. He was close to the gedo statue but then saw Tobie in the middle of the statue.

"Seems like you escaped" said Yusai with a smirk.

"Dont underestimate me...im not going to let you take them"

"Why...they are useless to you...I know you can't extract the ninetails out of Naruto"

"What!?..how do you know that"

"Because i was the one that cause it...you want it see how"

Tobie saw Yusai piercing his hand to his chest. A glow started to come out when he pulled his arm out. Soon a red sword materialized. Tobie eyes widen in shock.

"I have the ability to take someone's heart out and turn it into a weapon" said Yusai with a smile and disappeared.

He then reappeared in front of him and struck him but it went through him.

(PHZZT)

Tobie's eyes widen. Yusai pierced him with his chidori after the sword pass through him.

(SMASHED)

He then put chakra on his leg and kicked him so hard into the ground. Soon his sword entered his body. He began to jump up to Naruto and Sasuke. He sprouted his black wings. _"_ _Almost there"_ he thought.

(Phzzt)

"Crap" Yusai said.

He made it to them but a barrier was shielding them. He then flew away from it.

"Well if you want to play like that" said Yusai.

He raised his hand up and closed his eyes. He entered sage mode. _"_ _I like this mode...it took a hell lot of training but if my 'he' can do it then I can too"_ he thought.

"Wind style Raseng shuriken"

XXX

The people who are on the ground saw the big blue glow in the sky.

"He made it" said Ino with amazement.

"Seems like our mission…" said Issei but got interrupted by a laugh.

"Ahahaha" laughed Slayer.

Everyone looked at him. He had his hand on his face.

"Man, that's funny...you think you saved them..well..your wrong…(bit his thumb).. summoning jutsu" said Slayer.

(Poof)


	32. Chapter 32

**Sacrifice**

Yusai smashed the Raseng shuirkan against the barrier.

(SMASHED)

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh" cried Yusai smashing the attack against the barrier.

(crack..crack)

You can hear the barrier breaking.

(Smash)

Yusai smiled. He broke it. He then got on to the statue. Naruto and Sasuke were wrapped with some type of tree trunk. He cut them off and put them on his shoulder. " _alright let's go_ "he thought.. He then jumped off. His eyes widen by what he is seeing at the bottom. _"_ _What the…"_ he thought until he was grabbed by something black. He was trying to escape from it but then more came at him, grabbing him and Naruto and Sasuke.

Soon he was pulled into the darkness he is seeing. He let go of Naruto and Sasuke and burnt the thing that caught him. He jumped off and saw a certain part of the ground not stained with the darkness. He flew on it.

"What the hell" said Yusai.

He then saw the darkness clearly. It was some type of blob of darkness that is almost big has the gedo statue. Yusai eyes widen after seeing his friends trapped on it. They were tied up by the black tentacles things. They all looked like they were having trouble breathing.

Yusai clenched his teeth in anger and saw Slayer above the blob with a smile. Yusia eyes were full of hate and anger

"You bastard….you will…grrah" said Yusai but was stopped when the tentacles caught him.

It came from the ground and tied his hands and feet into the ground. He was in a kneeling position unable to move.

"This is what happens..if you have friends...they are a burden for you...just say it Yusai!"

"Never!..no matter what you say...I wont listen...my friends give me strength...they mean the world to me!..YOU HEAR!" Said Yusai in anger.

"Well then...there is no need for you to be alive" said Slayer in a cold tone.

Soon a black spike materialized in front of Slayer. Then black flames covered it.

"Tell me Yusai, do you know what this is"

"..no"

"Well you should…this type of spike is made by something that if I stab a normal human with...they die...but for someone else let say the reanimated shinobis...they will feel so much pain...and since i add the Amatarasu with it..you will feel more pain that will kill you so bye" said Slayer.

Soon the spike started to head to Yusai so fast. Kira saw this and screamed his name.

"YUSAI!"

Yusai eyes were focused on it and tried to escape the darkness but couldn't then….

(PHZZT)

Suddenly time froze for everyone. There eyes widen with shock. Blood splattered on the floor and on Yusai. Rizon appeared in front of him and protected him from the attack. Slowly Rizon's body began to fall on Yusai. His head landed on his shoulder. Silence filled the air until Rizon spoke.

"That hurt...sorry Yusai but you couldn't die now...not your time yet...and dont blame yourself...for this...this is my decision... remember that and also remember...what I told you…(rasing his hand slowly to his forehead)..here's a gift..(tap)...i hope you use it well and thank you for being my friend" said Rizon slowly falling on the ground. Something started to slide off from Rizon.

(Thud)..(clink)

It was his bestfriend hidden leaf bandanna. Yusai stayed in the same position with his eyes widen. His heart began to speed up. Soon a burst of dark energy came from him. Everyone started to feel the dark chakra energy like when Yusai turned into that demon. They couldn't help to feel fear until the darkness disappeared.

Yusai hair covered his eyes. He still looked the same but his chakra level isn't the same has last time. He saw the bandanna on the floor. He kneeled down and took it. Soon he put it on his head. Wind passed him. His eyes soon were visible. His mangekyou sharingan spinned into the eternal Sharingan like Sasukes.

He then activated his Susanoo. It was large and had four arms instead of two. His head look like a helmet with white eyes. It had armor covering its body. Each hands had a red sword that looked curvy.

He then glared at Slayer.

"Your dead" said Yusai in a cold tone.

The Susanoos arms spread out and Yusai began to charge to Slayer. He jumped on the dark blob.

(PHZZT)

He then sliced everyone who are trapped. His eyes were covered. He began to remember what Kai taught him.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _So this seal is a jutsu?"ask Yusai confused._

 _"_ _Ya...when you touch someone...the seal will be place on them...that allows you to teleport them into a certain spot...but there is a limit..the amount of chakra you have..will decide how far you can teleport them" said Kai._

 _Flashback ended_

Suddenly tails came out from Yusai and grabbed everyone. Then seals appeared on everyone's bodies and glowed yellow including on him.

Then everyone disappeared and reappeared on the ground far away from Slayer. Yusai had Naruto and Sasuke on his shoulders and then slowly brought them down. He also brought Rizon who is lying on the ground. Soon his tails let go of everyone. His hair covered his eyes. Then he got into running position. Before anyone could stop him his tails pointed at their necks.

"Dont interfere" said Yusai in a cold tone.

He soon charged toward Slayer.

"Barrier" Yusai said.

Then a huge amount of area was covered, sealing him and Slayer in. He stopped running and saw Slayer. He glared at him with cold eyes.

XXX

"Yusai!, Dammit stop this" said Ichigo against the barrier.

"You cant do this alone!" Issei said.

"Hes not going to listen…(clenched his hands)..there's nothing we can do but watch" said Kirito holding in his anger.

Everyone had depressed expressions. They witnessed a friend, their Nakama being killed. Kira looked at Rizon's body. She couldnt help but let tears slide down her face.

Then there was Naruto and Sasuke's bodies that are lying on the ground. Ino and Sakura went to them and check their pulse.

"No..no..no..no!...i dont feel a pulse" said Ino with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Were we..too late" said Sakura who had the same expression Ino has.

"It can't end like this" cried Kira.

She couldn't believe that all of this was for nothing. After what they did, after what Rizon sacrifice. Now she is seeing Yusai facing someone who caused all this to happen. Will it end bad for Yusai's or cause more problems?


	33. Chapter 33

**Final**

"So Yusai...how do you feel" said Slayer with a grin.

(SMASHED)

Yusai appeared beside him and kicked him so hard. Slayer slide on the ground. He got up and his hand glowed.

"Dark spiral ring" said Slayer.

Soon a sphere of darkness appeared on his palm with a white ring. Yusai recognized that move. It was from Rizon. Slayer grinned evilly.

(EXPLOSION)

Slayer soon appeared above him and hit him. The explosion was huge, trapping Yusai in darkness. It made a crater. Yusai was slowly standing up.

"Your weak Yusai"

(SMASH)

"Urgh" said Yusai after getting punched by Slayer.

He soon hit the ground hard.

"You will never match my strength" said Slayer.

Soon a burst of energy came from him. Yusai stood up. Slayer saw this and then appeared in front of him.

"Die"

(SMASHED)

Slayer pierced him with his hand.

"YUSAI!" Yelled Everyone.

Yusai coughed out blood. Slayer smiled and jumped away from him.

(Thud)

Yusai soon fell face first in the ground. His vision started to get fuzzy.

"Nothing but weak..even so, I still want the power inside of you and i will get it...thats my whole purpose...is too kill you and steal the power you have" said Slayer

Yusai tried to get up but couldn't. His hands were grabbing the ground. His nails digging into the hard ground. He couldn't hear the voices calling out his name. His eyes started to close.

 **"** **Don't give up Yusai" said Nexus**

".."

 **"** **Don't forget…"**

 _"_ _.."_

 **"** **About your friends...YUSAI!"**

Yusia eyes widen. His dragon mark appeared on his right arm. It glowed bright red. Soon a burst of red energy came from him. The synchronization mark appeared on his right hand. Half of his hair turned pink and his right eye turned emerald and looked like a dragon's eyes.

" _Thanks for your help"_ thought Yusai talking to someone mentally.

 **"** **Yusai your body is ready now"**

"Good"

Soon the energy disappeared. Everyone was surprised and shock seeing Yusai standing and also about his hair colour. " _Pink… he must of synchronized with someone but who?"_ thought Kirito.

Slayer had a pissed off look. Yusai glared at him.

"I dont plan on dying...not just yet...Rizon...he made my eyes open and see things clearly...on what I have to do...I plan on destroying all the darkness and when that happens...i dont plan on dying...you hear!" Exclaimed Yusai.

Everyone was surprised hearing what Yusai said. He soon began walking to Slayer. His fist was covered with fire.

"And i plan on starting off with killing you" said Yusai.

He appeared in front of Slayer. He began throwing punches.

(SMASH….SMASH..SMASH)

Each punch was strong, that made Slayer move back so much with each punch. _"_ _How did he get so strong"_ thought Slayer. He then saw Yusai about to kick him but disappeared and reappeared somewhere else but saw Yusai in front of him.

(SMASHED)

"You can't runaway from me...I can smell you...and hear your every move" said Yusai after punching Slayer into the ground.

Yusai is still in the air. He locked his fist together. Then a circle appeared in front of him. Slayer was confused on what he was about to do. Yusai closed his eyes then opened them.

"Crimson Dragon...ROOOOAAAARR!" Yelled Yusai.

Soon a crimson flame came out of his mouth and hit Slayer. The flame was bright and hot. Everyone had a surprised expression on how Yusai was spitting fire out of his mouth. Soon the fire went out and Slayer was badly injured, spitting out blood.

Yusai landed on the ground. Everyone could see him. His eye looked like a foxs eye. Suddenly fire surrounded him. It was bright and huge. Slayer could feel fear coursing through his veins. He was shaken. Soon everyone saw a figure through the flames.

 **"** **RROOOAAAARR!"**

They could see a huge dragon roaring. Slayer eyes widen in fear when he stood up.

(SMASHED)

Yusai then appeared beside him and kicked him so hard making him slide on the ground so hard. Yusai is now in front of everyone. His synchronization stopped. He went back too normal. He was breathing heavily and was almost out of chakra. He could barely see what's in front of him. He was staring at Slayer who is still lying on the ground.

Slayers body was badly injured and he was almost out of chakra. He began to slowly stand. He stared at Yusai with a cold expression. It is his first time showing that expression. Yusai smiled weakly at that.

Yusai soon raised his right hand. He charged his Rasengan. Rizon raised his left hand. The dark spiral ring appeared. They put all their chakra in their attacks. Their eyes lock at each other. They began to run to each other.

(SMASHED...EXPLOSION)

They made contact and a huge explosion occurred. The explosion created a sphere of light and darkness pushing against each other until it disappeared.

(THUD….THUD)

Yusai and Slayer were pushed back from the contact. Yusai was lying in front of everyone with his hair covering his eyes and mouth open.

(Clink)

The hidden leaf bandanna he was wearing soon broke in half and fell out. In the other side of the field Slayer was also lying down with his hair covering his eyes.

Everyone couldn't help be shock seeing that battle.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira in a worried tone.

Soon the barrier disappeared which made Kira run to Yusai and go on her knees. Everyone except for Ino and Sakura went to him. Orihime, Asuna and Rias began to heal Yusai with the healing jutsu they learned. They stopped when they heard a voice.

"Dammit...he hit me good" said Slayer starting to stand.

He was holding his side that was bleeding. He looked at the group with coldness in his eyes.

"That bastard will pay…" said Slayer walk to them but was stop.

"Stop Slayer...that's enough" said a woman wearing a purple robe.

"Sapphire!"

"Leave him be...your badly injured..if you fight...you will lose...let just leave and declare this fight has your win" said Sapphire.

"(Clenching teeth)..fine...but this isnt over..I'm going to kill Yusai and steal his power... remember that" said Slayer.

Soon the two vanished through a dark portal.

(Cough.. cough)

Yusai began to cough. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kira with watery eyes.

" " he said quietly.

"Yusai..your alive" said Kira hugging him tightly.

She felt relive seeing him alive. She thought she lost him again. She soon remembered something/

"Yusai..Naruto and Sasuke their…" said Kira but stopped when Yusai began to stand up slowly.

"Wait you shouldn't…." said Kirito but stopped by Yusais hand.

He began to walk to Ino and Sakura.

"Do you guys remember the necklaces I gave you" ask Yusai.

"Why would you bring it up now" said Ino with tears.

"Because...those are pieces of their hearts...I took them out before they were taken...i have the ability to take someone's heart and turn it..into something I want if I take a little piece of it...right now Ino I gave you Narutos and Sakura I gave you Sasuke's….the reason I did that is so the emotions you have for them will be transferred into energy and will be absorb by the necklace….this allows you to wake them up from their sleep... because of your love for them" said Yusai.

The girls eyes widen in shock. They grabbed their necklace and stared at it. Ino then gripped hers and tore it off.

"What do I do?"ask Ino looking at him.

"But it into Naruto's chest" answered Yusai.

She soon opened his jacket. She placed the necklace on his chest and began to press down. Soon the necklace entered Naruto and there was a glow of orange light. Naruto eyes widen and was breathing heavily like he had the wind suck out of him. Ino hugged him tight with tears of joy falling down.

"Ino!" Said Naruto with a surprised expression.

"Your..alive..your alive" said Ino against his shoulder.

Naruto soon hugged her tightly.

"I am Ino…I am" said Naruto noticing how much he worried Ino.

"Now it's your turn Sakura" said Yusai.

"But i cant...I dont love him" she said.

"You may say that but there is a reason I gave you it...I saw into your memories and Sasuke's...i saw that even though Sasuke treated you badly and even went rogue...you still love him...you might have thought you dont but...you still do, I can see it...so wake him up" said Yusai with a smile.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Her heart began to speed up. She looked at Sasuke and tore off her necklace. She opened his jacket and pressed the necklace into him. A purple glow came from it.

Soon Sasuke eyes widen and did the same thing Naruto did. He soon was hugged by Sakura who was crying on his shoulder. He was confused at first but then one of his arm wrapped around Sakura that brought her closer.

Yusai smiled at the scene but he was feeling so much pain after the battle and the pain he had after he went back to human form started to come back.

"It's time to say goodbye" said Yusai.

The four looked at him with shock.

"What.!?. Why!" Ask Naruto.

" I Found someone with a mark similar to me...I need to see him" answered Yusai.

"So was the person you synchronized with, the person with the final mark?" ask Kirito.

"ya, we should all go now...but we will come back...and maybe be more powerful than before...i dont know how time works there or here but I know that we will come back so you guys better stay alive" said Yusai.

The four nodded. Yusai then looked at Rizon's dead body.

"Can you also bury Rizon...hes part of your village or was" said Yusai with a sad expression.

Naruto and Sasuke are shock seeing Rizon dead but before they said anything, the girls spoke for them.

"Yes, we will" said the girls.

"Then we should go" said Yusai pulling out a white card.

"But we need to heal you still..your still badly hurt" said Orihime.

"You can heal me when we go to the place we need to go...we need to get out of this war...were no part of it" said Yusai.

They nodded and soon a white portal appeared behind them. Team Dragon Revolution soon disappeared. The four are now standing on the battlefield. The war still was going on but was a little calmer. There was silence between the four until Ino spoke.

"You know something" Ino said.

"What" said Naruto.

"Yusai...he's a hero"

"Your right about that...even though he hides it by being bad... he's a hero" said Sakura.

"Thats true...it's too bad he doesn't see it" said Naruto.

"It's because...hes a different type of hero...a rogue hero" said Sasuke.

The three then smiled.

"We should get back...to granny and see how we can help her with this war" said Naruto.

They nodded and began to walk to Lady Tsunade.

XXX

"Seems like they left…(smiling)...well my job is done but I should say sorry to Naruto...i wasn't able to defeat Madara...he was too strong...i was lucky that he vanished from this fight but now I must be leaving...since this isnt my world or time..(walking)..I wonder..where will Yusai's next adventure will be" said Kai soon vanished.

 **XXX**

 **If you want to see where Yusai next adventure is, its called "flames of Friendship". Its not a sequel or continuation to this one just involves the OC in a different universe. The hint in what universe he ends up is the sudden change and the move he used.**


End file.
